Dark Heart
by Phoenix333
Summary: A/U No vampires.Angelus & Buffy are wolves.Buffy is a lone wolf who has just moved to Los Angeles, and unknowingly into Angelus' turf, disturbing his pack. REWRITE FINISHED - NEW SCENE'S ADDED. STORY COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1 to 6 Rewrite

TITLE: **DARK HEART **

(REWRITE)

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any characters except the ones I make up. They are owned by Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, etc. No copyright infringement is intended and no profit is made. My story is only for entertainment purposes.

DISTRIBUTION: Please let me know if it goes anywhere.

SUMMARY: Mostly A/U -

No vampires just other mystical creatures of the dark. Angelus & Buffy are wolves. (Much larger than normal wolves but not as big as werewolves)

Buffy is a lone wolf who has just moved to Los Angeles into Angelus' turf disturbing his pack.

PAIRINGS:

BUFFY/ANGELUS

WILLOW/TARA

CORDELIA/GRU

ALYSSA / LARK

FICTIONAL CHARACTERS:

LARK – MEMBER OF ANGELUS' PACK. ALYSSA'S HUSBAND

ALYSSA – LARK'S WIFE. MORGAN AND COOPER'S MOTHER

COOPER AND MORGAN – YOUNG KIDS/PUPS OF ANGELUS' PACK. LARK & ALLYSSA'S KIDS, 5 YEARS OLD

AUSTIN – MEMBER OF ANGELUS' PACK, 23 YEARS OLD

BRODY – MEMBER OF ANGELUS' PACK, 26 YEARS OLD

QHUINN – MEMBER OF ANGELUS' PACK, 24 YEARS OLD

RATING: T (PG 13?) AT FIRST, LATER PARTS WILL BE RATED M, BUT INDICATED AT BEGINNING OF CHAPTERS. PLEASE DON'T READ IF YOU ARE UNDERAGE, I ACCEPT NO RESPONSIBILITY IF YOU DO.

FEEDBACK: Yes Please! LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK OF THE NEW (HOPEFULLY IMPROVED) VERSION!

AUTHOR'S NOTES: This is my first fan fiction and any reviews will be greatly appreciated.

**I'm busy re-writing the story because I'm not totally satisfied with the first draft I posted. I hope the new additions will help to fill out the story a bit better. **

The first few chapters are a bit slow; I'm just establishing some background on the characters in the first few chapters.

CHAPTER ONE

SUNNYDALE, CA

BUFFY sat silently in her usual spot at the only coffee shop in the small town. Sunnydale might not have all the fancy shops and boutiques the bigger cities have, but the Espresso Pump had the best coffee in the business. Like most people living in Sunnydale, Buffy was a regular, coming in almost every day for her caffeine fix. The place was usually buzzing with people, but at the moment there were only a few people in the shop. Buffy now always came in when the popular shop wasn't as busy anymore; preferring to avoid people and unwanted attention.

Slowly sipping on her cooling vanilla latte, her eyes scanned the familiar scenery. In the twenty three years that she'd lived in Sunnydale, not much had changed and she doubted it ever would. Familiar faces smiled and laughed around her, enjoying the hot summer day, while she sat isolated and withdrawn as far away as possible. Some people she knew from school and others from work. Although the faces were familiar, she was still separate from them; not really belonging or fitting in, and hadn't for the past several months.

As the people walked by, going about their day, she couldn't help but contemplate the direction her life had taken. Just a few months ago everything seemed so simple, easy and manageable; not anymore though. Now she was in a world that was constantly changing and she could barely keep up. It was futile to try and stop it; all that she could do was tag along for the ride.

Even trying to fit in was more a chore than it should have been. Life was supposed to be manageable; not easy, but bearable at the least. Happiness and joy, eagerness and excitement were now totally alien emotions for her; and at one point in time, she'd believed nothing could get her down. Always optimistic and seeing the good in everything, how she wished she could regain that sense of perspective.

Until a few days ago, she'd been strung along on this wild ride that was life; but now she'd decided to take matters into her own hands and change the direction her life was headed in. The decision was extreme, especially for her, but she knew that if she didn't take the leap now, she never would, and then she had no one else to blame for the lack of meaning and adventure in her life, but herself.

Buffy always appreciated familiarity, secure in the comfort zone that was her life; so to make the decision to move to Los Angeles wasn't one she made lightly. What helped her decide was the fact that she felt life was passing her by…and also the terrible memories that held her captured in Sunnydale. Nothing would change unless she made them and that's exactly she planned on doing, one step at a time.

After placing a few bills on the table, Buffy walked out of the coffee shop with optimism and a sense of excitement coursing through her veins for the first time in ages. Her stuff was mostly packed and she just finished her last day at Sunnydale High as the guidance councilor. By this time tomorrow, she would be in Los Angeles, in her new apartment, starting her new life.

It was hard for her to leave her old life behind, her friends and the place she called home for all these years; but she knew it was the right thing to do. She'd isolated herself and withdrawn from her friends over the past several months, never going out with them anymore and over time they stopped asking her to.

They understood to some degree that she wasn't ready to integrate back into society just yet, but their understanding and acceptance only went so far. She felt guilty for what she'd put them through, and would probably continue feeling like that for a long time, until she felt she could make it up to them in some way. But she just wasn't at that point yet; she couldn't make things right until she herself had come to terms with what happened.

As Buffy stepped into her childhood home, memories flooded her, trampling on her previously excited mood. Over the last couple of days, she'd weighed her decision more times than she could count. Doubt was the biggest issue, and it had almost won her over.

As she handed over the keys of her house to the agent, she couldn't help but think that she was also handing her memories over to a person who would not appreciate them. This house had once been the centre of her world, a sort of basis to her existence, and it all had been ripped away in the blink of an eye. Her most cherished memories were now overshadowed and tainted by something she would never be able to correct.

She could recall everything to perfection…her first puppy; picnics with her mother; sleepovers with friends; playing outside with her dad; the first scrape on her knee when she fell with her brand new bike; her fist day of junior high; her first date; news of her job.

Then, the bad ones started to overshadow all that, draining and polluting them…her father leaving; watching her mother cry herself to sleep; debt collectors carrying their furniture out; her mother dead on their favorite coach, her hollow eyes staring at Buffy…the medics announcing her dead on arrival…the guilt and self loathing eating away at her because she'd been too blind to notice her mother's sickness.

Buffy shook her head in an attempt to dislodge the painful memories; it would do her no good to think of them now. After all, the sale was already finalized; even if she hadn't decided on moving to L.A. she would have been unable to keep the house. On her small salary she could barely afford a decent apartment, much less a house. Selling was the only option available.

Buffy would have liked to keep the house, to start her own family and raise her children here like she'd been raised. But that wasn't in the foreseeable future, if ever. After her last romantic relationship went sour, she'd never felt the need to see any other men. Her interest in the opposite sex just wasn't what it should be. Most people her age were out dating up a storm, enjoying everything there was, but she'd never been like that. Sure she'd had boyfriends, but she never went wild like most people her age did…they called her uptight, she preferred reserved and cautious.

As Buffy got into her mother's…no, it's hers now…she threw one last glance at the place she'd spent her life. The house looked the same as it always did; it didn't carry the scars Buffy's heart did, if only she could look as polished and unfazed as the house. Her car roared to life and Buffy ease out into the traffic. The drive to L.A. would take her a little over two hours…just a few more hours to go before her new life started.

When Buffy first made her 'impulsive' decision, she'd made sure everything would be waiting for her as soon as she arrived. The first of her belongings had been delivered a few days ago and she was bringing the last in her car. Unpacking was the first thing waiting for her when she arrived.

Then she would start her new job. She'd been for the interview only three weeks ago and was beyond surprised when they called her back and said she got the position. Even though it wasn't her dream job, it was better than not having one, and she would use it as a stepping stone to gain experience.

Working as a researcher wasn't something she'd ever considered, but it sounded fun and interesting enough to draw her attention to the ad in the paper. When they wanted her to begin a week after the interview, she'd been shocked and had to tell them she was still living in Sunnydale. To her relief, they'd given her two more weeks to sort out her things.

The woman who interviewed her, Lauren, was a bit uptight but she'd been impressed enough with Buffy to give her extra time. Buffy felt nervous about it though; Lauren was a very stern person and very work orientated, some of the employees said she'd a workaholic and never gave her employees any time off. Not that Buffy minded or cared about that; she enjoyed keeping busy and if she got paid to do it, she'd plaster a smile on her face and do it. It wasn't like she had anything better to do with her time anyway. Maybe it was good to focus all her attention on work; it would defiantly keep her mind off other less pleasant things.

Los Angeles was a wonderful place; she'd visited her father there a few times to remember how much she liked it. Although the large city and the buzz did intimidate her, she saw it as a challenge, and one she was more than willing to conquer.

Buffy passed the "NOW LEAVING SUNNYDALE" sign and felt a pang of nervousness shoot through her. Gripping the steering wheel with firm hands, she steeled her resolve and pushed her foot down on the gas. The sooner she was out of there the better.

NEARLY three hours later, Buffy finally arrived at her apartment. Parking in the street, she took a deep breath and got out of her car. As she looked at the building, a small smile graced her features. The apartment might not be much, but to her it would be home, the start of her new life.

Looking over to her left, she saw the land lord, a cranky old lady in her sixties, arguing with one of the tenants. When she first met the woman it was clear she didn't like people and Buffy was sure the old lady got off on being mean with people. She didn't pay the woman much mind, and resolved herself to try and stay on the woman's good side, how successful she would be would yet be seen.

Stepping into the small apartment, Buffy carefully maneuvered around the boxes littering her floor. Luckily she didn't have too much unpacking to do. When she'd sold her mother's house, most of the furniture had to be sold with it and Buffy only kept the things of most value to her. Her mother had never been rich, but she'd provided Buffy with a good and stable life.

Her bed and dresser were already placed in her room and most of her clothing was either in the closet or her bed. After sorting her room to open up some space for her to sleep, Buffy moved over to unpack the rest.

When she was finally done, it was well after one in the morning. Buffy stifled a yawn as she stretched her sore back. She quickly made herself a microwave meal and grabbed a glass of milk before settling in front of her small TV. The meal didn't taste like much and Buffy thought about what wonderful food her mother used to prepare. Unfortunately, Buffy didn't inherit that trait form her mother and the high light of her cooking was lasagna; but that took time and usually she wasn't in the mood to spend hours cooking a meal she would just eat alone, so microwave dinners had become her forte over the past few months.

When Buffy finally made her way back to her room to get some much needed rest, she paused at the photos on the mantel. Smiling as she looked at the captured memories, she went to bed, smiling and peaceful for the first time in nearly a year.

END CHAPTER ONE

CHAPTER 2 

LOS ANGELES

ONE WEEK LATER

EVERYTHING was much bigger than she remembered. The last time she'd been in Los Angeles were eight years ago when she'd visited her dad for a weekend, and even then she'd only seen parts of the suburb he'd lived in. Despite his claims about how exciting it was to have her over and taking her out to have a good time, the little she'd seen when she was visiting him were when she went out on her own to explore.

When most parents would have freaked if they found out their teenage child was wandering out on the streets alone, Hank Summers didn't even pay her any mind. He'd always preferred spending time with his female companions than spending time with his daughter he only got to see once a month. Buffy never told her mother that she had actually spend the entire weekend in front of the television eating unhealthy food, or discovery L.A. on her own when Hank told her they had been out to carnivals and the park.

Joyce would have freaked if she knew and Buffy didn't want to upset her mother so she kept quiet and went along with whatever her dad said. Hank never even seemed remorseful about his lies or his lack of interest. He always acted like it was a huge chore to have her over for the weekend and couldn't wait to drop her off at his place so that he could get back to doing whatever it was he did.

Then as Buffy grew older and started to understand things better, she started feeling guilty about lying to her mother; and playing along with Hank's lies infuriated her. After the last visit with her dad, she'd told her mother that she didn't want to go to her father's anymore. Hank didn't even utter one word of protest; without her around it freed up his weekends even more to do whatever he please, without the pretense of having to care for a teenage child.

Buffy didn't speak to her father much after that and over time they didn't speak at all; except for the birthday card he sent her each year, they didn't talk at all. Yet in the back of her mind she'd always believed that her father cared about her and was only going through a phase. Divorce sent lots of men into a tailspin and they spent all their time acting like teenagers. She believed he'd come to his senses and try to reconnect with her. Only he never did; in fact, the one time she tried to make contact with him, the time she needed him the most, he'd turned his back on her, just like he turned his back on her mother all those years ago.

After the death of her mother, Buffy had called her father, grief stricken and at her wits end; she'd turned to him for help. His only answer was, 'Sorry Buffy but I can't help you. You and your mother are not my concern anymore. Sort it out yourself.' Those hurtful words would never be erased from her memory. So what he meant that even though she was his flesh and blood, he still didn't care about her or what happened to her, or the woman he once loved and had been married to for nearly seventeen years.

Those had been the last words they spoke to each other and she never regretted her decision to sever ties with her dad. She was shocked at how insensitive he was. Surely he loved her mother at one stage? Could he not have showed some final respect and helped his daughter lay her mother to rest peacefully? Hank didn't even come to the funeral, which didn't surprise her; she hadn't expected him to after what he said to her.

Buffy had to handle the entire ordeal on her own. If it hadn't been for her friends she didn't know what she would have done. They helped plan the funeral and choose a coffin. They pulled her from her bed when she couldn't muster the energy to wake up. It was her friends who stood next to her at the grave and held her up when her legs finally gave out. They took her home and made sure she ate and didn't neglect herself.

Buffy was finally settling into a routine after just a few days. She'd gotten lost on her way to work the first day but thanks to some helpful construction workers, she'd arrived with time to spare. Settling in at her new job was no effort at all as everyone she worked with was very nice and helpful. Most supermarkets were within walking distance from her apartment and she enjoyed walking there whenever she needed anything.

Wednesday afternoon after work, Buffy decided to run out to the store as her TV dinners were a bit low. It was still light out when she was strolling back home, carrying two shopping bags in her hand and eating a delicious vanilla ice cream when she noticed an alley she hadn't before. The entrance was rather small and seemed like a dead end but her eyes caught light behind the dumpster and a half broken wall. Despite her better judgment, she'd wandered in and nudged the dumpster aside…then she saw the most breathtaking view.

Where the alley concrete ended, plush green grass stretch out into a fast, majestic forest, seemingly as large as the town. Large trees obscured the rest of her view but she knew what lay beyond them was just as magnificent.

Instinctively, Buffy closed her eyes and inhaled the rich scent surrounding the forest. An array of smells assaulted her starved senses and she felt exhilaration surge through her body. Before she could take a step inside a car horn sounded, jolting her from her dream like state.

Throwing one last longing glance at the forest, she pushed the dumpster back in place and headed out of the alley. She didn't know there were any forests or landscapes like that in the city; as far as he knew the closest thing to a forest or woods were well outside the city borders. Was that maybe why it was concealed, so no one found out about it? When she'd stood at the entrance of the forest, it had felt almost 'guarded' in a way she could explain.

Buffy smiled as she thought of the possibilities. This meant she wouldn't have to go to Sunnydale or an out of town trip if she wanted to shift. There was an actual, larger than life forest not too far from her apartment. And whenever she felt the need, all she had to do was walk across the street and she would be free.

NEXT DAY

LOS ANGELES TIMES OFFICE BUILDING

BUFFY rubbed her temples in frustration for the hundredth time. Concentration seemed to be eluding her for the better part of the day. It wasn't that she was preoccupied with other things, she was fully focused on her work; the only problem was that her pain medication wasn't working. Her shoulder was killing her and nothing seemed to be working, not even the massaging the doctor recommended.

Heading over to the office kitchen, Buffy poured herself a much needed coffee and sipped slowly on the hot liquid. Maybe a short break and caffeine would help to freshen up her memory and help her concentrate.

"Buffy, there you are. I need this article added to the layout, front page darling." Lauren said as she threw said article at the table. Without bothering to wait for a reply, she walked away, leaving a frustrated Buffy behind. Buffy silently cursed for the tenth time in less than twenty minutes. Leave it to Lauren to ruin all the progress she'd made so far with the current layout.

She sighed as she looked at the article she should add. No wonder they wanted it front page; Angelus O'Rourke always made the front page, no matter what the story was about, they always sold more copies when he was featured.

Every single paper in town tried featuring the handsome bachelor in their weekly pages. This time he won another high profile case for his law firm, Wolfram and Hart. It was through all the media that Buffy had gotten to 'know' Angelus O'Rourke. Well, she and most of the female population of L.A. that is; every woman with eyes appreciated it when he was featured.

With his smoldering good looks, mysterious dark eyes and muscular physique, he was the epitome of every woman's fantasy…including Buffy's. Not that she was under any illusion about him; she knew he was rich and famous and could have any woman he desired, and probably did, but still, it was nice to dream sometimes.

Taking a deep breath, Buffy refocused her attention at the matter at hand, and started the new layout…again.

END CHAPTER 2

CHAPTER THREE 

LOS ANGELES

WOLFRAM & HART OFFICES

CHARLES Gunn grinned at his employer as he stepped into his office, "Well done Angelus, Wolfram & Hart scores another one, not bad for a day's work" he said as he humorously bumped his fist against Angelus'.

After years and years, Gunn finally managed to get Angelus to lighten up and actually participate in everyday, fun bantering. When he first met Angelus O'Rourke years ago, the man was uptight and strung way too tight, not even laughing at the funnies jokes. Now, after years and years of practice, Angelus was one of the most laid back and open minded people he knew; hence the fist pounding, a 'street move'.

Now when Gunn said laid back and open minded, he also meant Angelus was a force to be reckoned with. He had a temper like he'd never seen before that had even him running for the hills; Angelus took no crap from anybody, and crushed anyone who dared stand against him…along with the caring side that few people knew about.

It was only behind closed doors at the Hyperion that the calmer, softer side of Angelus emerged. Behind those doors, he was a totally different person, looking out for the people he held dear, caring for and proving for each and every one of them. But when he stepped out and into the outside world, people knew to steer clear and never get on his bad side. As a well respected business man in the corporate world, few people ever got to see the lighter side of him, and there was only one reason Gunn was one of those people.

"Hey English" Gunn said as Wesley stepped in after Angelus and was rewarded with a smile and a nod of his head. Wesley Wyndham Price was a tough shell to crack. The Brit was the stuffiest person he'd ever met in his life…and he'd met some seriously strange people in his life. And no matter how he tried, he just couldn't get the man to loosen up a bit, no that he was going to give up trying. Wesley was merely taking longer than usual to crack, but Gunn was sure he'll come around some time.

Wesley placed his teacup on top of the table as he turned to his two friends and college's, "Indeed it was a great win Angelus. Congratulations. The client is very pleased with the outcome & has already revered some very powerful people to the firm." He said in his English accent.

Like everyone at the firm, Wesley admired Angelus greatly. He'd been working with Angelus for nearly fifteen years and he never seized to amaze him. Wesley met Angelus when his firm was still but a small blip on the map.

Over the years Angelus had turned the small firm into an internationally acclaimed agency that catered to the elite and famous all over the world. The once one man business was now a multibillion dollar organization with more than fifty lawyers in its employ. Angelus had done what few could, and proved wrong every single person that said he would fail.

Even though Angelus came from a very wealthy background, he'd wanted to make his own name and money and he'd achieved that in less time it would take most. It was also the place that employed the largest amount of 'Other'; more precisely, mythical creatures such as wolves.

Angelus smiled, satisfied as well with the outcome of the case he'd been working on, "Thank you guys. It was good, but I'm glad it's over" he said as he fell back in his chair. His current case had kept him busy for months on end and he was elated it was finally over.

He closed his eyes for a few minutes until he heard the all too familiar, all too irritating sound of his secretary's heels march towards him. "Harmony, can I please get a black coffee?" he asked before she could say anything. He heaved a sigh of relief when he heard her heals retreat in the opposite direction again.

When he had the cup and the warm liquid was sliding down his throat, he felt his body slowly starting to unwind. Looking at his watch, he saw it was still two hours before the day ended, and he couldn't wait for this day to finally be over. He'd been functioning on little to zero sleep and obscene amounts of caffeine for weeks, and he was really feeling the effects; not a good combination for a temperamental male like himself.

Well now that that was out of the way, on to the next order of business, "Wesley could you please gather the men in the boardroom, I would like to make some final arrangements for tonight's trip." Just thinking about what was to come later had him all pumped with adrenaline and renewed energy.

Wesley stood up from his chair and nodded, "Certainly, we will be ready in 15 minutes" he said then exited the office, just as eager as everyone else to get things going. Everyone was in some serious need of 'down time', and in their case, that meant going out for a good run in the forest.

Fifteen minutes later, everyone was assembled in the boardroom and going over the final plans for the evening. Looking around, you would have through it was just another board meeting with most of the firm's employees, but actually, every single person inside that room carried with them a second entity. The majority of the people assembled were males but there were also a few females in the mix, and just like the males, they were equally strong of heart and soul.

As soon as everyone was assembled, the final arrangements were discussed and orders were given out to the respective members. Some members were staying in tonight but would be going out later in the week. Angelus and a few of the males always did a sweep of the grounds to check for safety before he took the entire pack out.

The strongest and more experienced males would be scouting out all over the forest and especially along the borders of the forest. Angelus didn't need reminding that Lark's wife and their pups had managed to turn his arm into letting them out along with them that night, and for that reason they had to be extra careful.

The forest was very safe but Angelus never took any chances regarding the safety of his pack and every night there were at least four wolves out in the forest scouting out for activity. There were always one or more of his pack members out in their forest at night and for that reason he always knew what was going on in his territory.

But especially now that the pups were shifting, they wanted to go out more than the others did to experience their newly discovered forms. Lark and Alyssa's children, Morgan and Cooper just recently shifted for the first time, and they were driving everyone insane, to put it mildly. Not that Angelus minded, he adored the twins and often took them out for runs himself when their parents weren't able to. They were like the pride of the pack and everyone was very protective of them. In a wolf pack, the pups didn't only have their biological parents, but the entire pack acted as their guardians and caregivers; and those two milked it for all it was worth, they had everyone wrapped around their small fingers.

Angelus smiled fondly as he thought of the two kids. Ever since they arrived five years ago, the pack had gone into instant maternal mode, even the younger males who didn't have girlfriends or mates yet. That was just another testament to how much his pack had grown over the few years since he'd become Alpha Male. Even though everyone wasn't liked by blood, they truly were a family in every sense…a very, very large family.

If it weren't for his pack, he had no idea where he would have been. They gave purpose and meaning to his life in more ways imaginable. Just like his parents and ancestors before him, he was walking the path of success and fulfillment.

When everyone finally disbursed, Angelus took a deep breath and soaked in the joy of what he'd accomplished. Looking at his watch, he saw it was finally time to close up shop. Alyssa would already have dinner prepared and he was starved. She'd make everyone sit down and eat before they headed out later that night; not that he minded, he operated better on a full stomach anyway.

LATER THAT NIGHT

AFTER a wonderful filling meal and a hot shower, everyone was ready and eager to head out and shift. He was one of the first to step out into the warm air; he inhaled, taking the wonderful scents deep into his starved nostrils. Feeling the transformation shifting & re-shaping his bones gave Angelus an adrenaline rush, his blood rushing through his system at record speed, accommodating the transformation. 'It's been too long since we came out here for a good run.' he thought to himself as his senses took in everything around him, his eyes quickly adjusting to the darkness.

Now standing on all fours in his wolf form, Angelus shook out his thick black fur, feeling his senses shift into over drive as he scouted the area. The scent of other wolves floated all around him, and be knew Gunn was behind him before he even came into view. One by one the wolves approach and filtered out. Scanning the area, he sensed nothing but darkness, signaling that everything was clear. With sharp eyes, he saw the males filter out and each head into their assigned directions.

In full Alpha wolf form he lead the pack to their roaming grounds. 'It's good to be back' he thought as he let out a howl into the night, his large form melting into the shadows of the woods as he ran out, swallowing him and the pack whole as they ran out into the night.

END CHAPTER 3

CHAPTER 4 

BUFFY sighed in relief as she finally pushed inside her apartment at 7PM Friday night. Rubbing gently over her aching shoulder, she walked to the kitchen and pulled a bottle of water from the fridge. The long working hours were finally starting to catch up on her. She didn't mind working over time, but actually appreciated the distraction in fact; it kept her busy and mind off unnecessary things.

An hour later, a freshly showered Buffy stepped out of her apartment. She walked briskly across the street towards her destination, a smile on her face and giddy with excitement. Throwing a cautionary glance in both directions to make sure no one saw her, she blended into the shadows the alley provided.

Buffy undressed hastily and hid her clothing where she sure it wouldn't be found; then she squeezed herself between the dumpster and wall. The sound of cracking bones filled the night air as Buffy shifted into her wolf form. Streaks of moonlight slipped through the clouds, glinting off her silvery blond coat as she stretched out her sore muscles and adapted to her 'new' body.

Her evergreen eyes scanned with sharp accuracy, taking in her surroundings, surveying for potential danger or threats. Finding none, she gave a tentative step forward to test her limbs. The green grass crunched beneath her small paws as she slowly strolled deeper into the forest. Her limbs were still a bit sore and stiff, but they were always like that. Her instincts screamed at her to dash off at full speed, but she knew better and kept to a pace she knew wouldn't cause her any pain.

Buffy's senses shifted into over drive as she took in everything around her. The fastness of the forest was breathtaking and magnificent, offering scents and sounds she'd never experienced before. She was only taking a wild guess but she was sure to say the forest was much larger and even Sunnydale itself.

As she strolled deeper and deeper into the forest, Buffy's keen eyes missed nothing. After wondering around for what felt like hours but could only have been a few minutes, Buffy reached a large open meadow with a small trail of water leading to a river. A whimper left her as she made her way to the water. The cold water soothed her burning throat and aching limbs; even the slow stroll exerted her to the point of her shoulder and leg screaming in pain.

Pushing the pain aside, Buffy lowered herself to the ground and settled down onto the plush green grass. She wasn't going to let her injuries spoil her evening as she was determined to enjoy the time she had. All around her sounds from nature rose up, drowning out everything else around her, swallowing her whole into the wonderful atmosphere.

OTHER PART OF THE FOREST

ADRENALINE coursed through Angelus' veins as he finally came to a stop from his run; his body sang in appreciation at being set free again. All around him wolves were wandering around, some running, some walking and others playing. Angelus felt a deep sense of pride settle in his stomach as he gazed out at his pack.

Gunn and Graham finally arrived, both breathing hard and their tongues hanging out from exertion. He chuckled to himself; despite their best efforts, they couldn't keep up with him. The two took off again, and Angelus was left alone to take a stroll around. As much fun as it was beating Gunn and Graham in a bout of running, he enjoyed the few minutes of solitude to wander and gather his thoughts.

Angelus was making his way his favorite part of the forest, the meadow, when he picked up the scent of another animal nearby. A growl lodged in his throat as he silently prowled closer and looked around for the offending party. His eyes instantly located what he was looking for, and to his astonishment and anger, he saw a striking silver wolf lazing in the grass at the river. Her vibrant coat stood out among the darkness and landscape like a bright beacon, drawing attention instantly.

Never in his life had he seen such a striking color of fur; most members of his pack had dark fur, like his jet black coat and a few had a light brown color, but nothing like the silver of this small wolf. From its size he could only guess that it was a young pup or female; but even for a female she was small. As per pack law, if a new wolf entered the city, he or she was to report to him as this was his territory. Seeing as this wolf failed to do so, it sent warning bells ringing in his head and his temper soaring.

From his position he could see her every move, and the downcast wind ensured that she wouldn't pick up his scent. The wolf continued resting in the grass and he thought that it might be sleeping; until he saw a butterfly fly down and land on her nose. Then he felt his eyes bulge as he saw her slowly lift her head and move it up and down, the butterfly never dislodging from its position and only flew away after long minutes after 'playing' with the wolf.

Not wanting to let the wolf know of his presence, Angelus silently moved back, taking great care to remain undetected. His eyes remained trained on her until he was far enough out of earshot to run back to his pack.

Anger and fear coursed through him as he reached his pack and barked at them to get back to the safety of the hotel. His hackles rose as he rushed over to Alyssa and the pups. Scanning the area around them for any unknown wolves, he was mindful of every movement, every smell and every sound. Lark, Graham and Forrest flanked him as they ushered the mother and pups back to safety.

Angelus fought the urge to head back out to the meadow and rip that unwelcome wolf to shreds for daring to trespass on his territory and putting his pack at risk. Shifting back to his wolf form he relayed what happened to the male members of the pack, "Keep everyone out of the woods until further notice. I don't want anyone out unaccompanied whatsoever. Gunn, take Graham, Lark, and Groo with you back out to the woods and watch that wolf's. I don't need to tell you to make yourselves invincible. Follow it home and have one of the men ready for when it shifts back to human.

Austin, find out everything you can about any newcomers to the surrounding neighborhoods. Check halfway houses and everything. I want to know who that is in my territory." Angelus bellowed as the members scrambled to do as ordered. He clenched and unclenched his fists as he moved back into the Hyperion. He wanted to be out there with his men but he knew he was no good to them in his current state. His anger and rage was almost consuming him and they needed information before making any rash decisions.

Instead he focused his attention to guarding the pack at the hotel, checking in on each and every one of them. Orders were given out to tighten up security and surveillance was to be broadcast to his study so he also could check things out from there. At least he could rest assured that Gunn and the others would handle the situation from there until they could report in. The thought of that wolf prancing around in his territory made him growl, despite being human, the sound escaped him.

Making one last stop before heading to his study to survey what was going on; he stopped off at the pups' room to check in. He knew he scared them and Alyssa half to death when he charged at them and barked that they get inside; Alyssa even snapped at him when he moved to nudge Morgan on faster. Not that he blamed her, a mother wolf would do anything to protect her young, even take on the pack alpha if she felt he was mistreating them.

When he knocked on their door and he heard Alyssa call through the door, he pushed open the door and stepped inside. Morgan and Cooper scattered from the window and rushed back to their beds. Curious little creatures, he couldn't help but chuckled at their pitiful attempt at looking innocent.

Alyssa smiled at him as she walked over to the door. He could see the guilt and regret shining in her eyes because of her earlier actions. "Don't even worry about it. I'm sorry I scared you." He whispered to her when she stood before him, reassuring her that all was well and he didn't blame her for what happened. Her eyes softened in relief as she squeezed his hand in thanks and left the room.

The twins stared at him with huge curious eyes and he could just smell their wonder in the air.

"What's going on Angel?" Morgan asked in her sweet voice, making him feel an ever larger sense of protection surge through him. He would never forgive himself if anything ever happened to them and he would willingly give his last breath to protect them.

He sighed as he sat down on her bed, he didn't really want to tell them, frightening them, but he didn't believe in lying to them either. They needed to know how severe the situation was and lying about it to protect them might cause more harm than good, "There's someone out in the meadow. It's another wolf we don't know and we just want to find out who it is before we go back out again." He said in explanation. He was pretty sure Alyssa also warned them so that spared him from a too intense conversation.

"Oh" they said, silent for a few minutes, but he waited because he knew there was something more coming, they always had more questions. Cooper frowned, "Is it someone new coming to join the pack?" he asked. The twins were young but very smart, even for their age. They'd been taught everything about pack laws and rules at a young age, ensuring they knew how things worked.

Angelus smiled at their enthusiasm, "Nope, we don't have any new members joining the pack. I'm sure it's only a wolf passing by and that it'll be moving along quickly." He reassured them, even though he wasn't feeling very sure about the answer himself. After tucking them in…again…he left for his study.

Austin was waiting for him when he arrived but by the look on the younger male's face, Angelus knew there was nothing new to report, "I'm running the database check, so far there's nothing."

Angelus wished he could have been in the forest along with his men, scouting out and protecting his pack. If only he could phone Gunn and get an update. Since they weren't back yet he knew they were still out there watching the trespasser. "Willow is also running a check in the residential and local databases. I'll let you know as soon as I get anything. Brody is ready to be dispatched the minute the wolf leaves. I still can't think where she could have entered, as far as I know the only entrance in behind the Hyperion." Austin said.

Angelus merely nodded, knowing that if there was something to be found, either Austin or Willow would pick it up. He felt slightly better knowing they would have a tail on the intruder as soon as it left the forest, that way they could get her address and run it to get identification.

When Austin finally left, Angelus took a seat behind his table and switched on the monitor, there was nothing to be see; only the landscape and the hotel. But the knowledge about what was going on outside his view had him tensing and raging in silence. Thinking rationally had always been his strong suit, but not at the moment. He wanted this situation handled immediately.

The number of possibilities were endless, but the one that bothered him most was the possibility that the wolf could be scouting out for another pack wanting to take over his territory and do him and his pack harm. As Alpha of the pack he would never stand down to allow that to happen.

A fool had tried that once and he didn't life to tell the tale about what happened; the only ones who knew were him and his pack, and they weren't about to go spreading the news. But they had also lost a member of their pack and the wounds from that loss was still very raw. Angelus had sworn that he won't let that happen again and he wasn't about to break that vow.

If that wolf in _his_ forest thought about taking from him, they had another thing coming…and they would find out in the worst possible way.

END CHAPTER 4

CHAPTER 5

WOLFRAM AND HART

EARLY the next morning, Gunn and Austin were already waiting for Angelus when he stepped into his office. Gunn handed the folder containing the information over to Angelus then took a seat and waited for him to look through everything. After the wolf left the forest the night before, he gave Angelus a small briefing about what happened.

"She stayed in the meadow nearly the entire night and only left at about four this morning. She didn't wander around or anything; just stayed in the meadow and sniffed around a bit but she slept for most of the night. She entered the forest through an alley on Main Street; there's a broken down wall hidden behind a dumpster. Brody followed her as soon as she shifted back.

She lives in the apartment building on 17th and Main, room number 217. Her name's Buffy Summers, aged 23 and she just moved here from Sunnydale. She's working at the Los Angeles Times. No family members in the area. Her mother Joyce Summers passed away 9 months ago; father Hank Summers living in the Caribbean with Wife Lucy with their daughter Gabriel. Buffy was the only child from his first marriage.

No criminal record, but she was hospitalized once for a few days due to a nasty biking accident. I'm having some trouble getting the full medical report from the hospital she was treated at, but I'll let you know when I have it in my possession.

Man, she spotless, not even so much as a speeding ticket" Gunn said. He'd expected to find some incriminating information on the woman but there was nothing. Either she really was spotless or her people did a good job at hiding her. But they had the most advanced technology and it was nearly impossible to hide information from them. If there was something to be found on someone, Gunn would sniff it out sooner or later, no matter what.

"Broody tailed her last night and stayed with her till Qhuinn took over from him. So far there's nothing new, she's at work now. They'll keep watching her in shifts and notify us if anything happens." Gunn said in reassurance. He'd seen how Angelus reacted the night before when they found her, and because of what that they weren't going to take any chances. She wouldn't be able to make a move without Gunn knowing about it first.

Angelus remained silent as he leaved through the folder containing Buffy's information; she looked harmless enough but he'd learned the hard way that looks could be very deceiving. Her petite physique explained her small wolf from, but to some extent he still couldn't understand why she was so small in build. Some of the females in his pack where of similar build as Buffy, but their wolf forms were much larger than hers. That could only mean then that her ancestors were also small in build and carried that on to her. Her blond locks didn't resemble the silver of her coat though, but that wasn't odd; once again it could be genetics'. In all honesty, she was very pretty as he looked at the photo's they had taken of her.

She seemed oblivious to the men tailing her, or she was just a very good actress and was playing her role as unsuspecting woman very well. "Keep watching her. I want someone tailing her 24 hours a day until we decide what to do. Let me know if she meets with anyone. Can you get her phone records? We need everything we can get; maybe they slipped up with their planning somewhere. Check out what she is doing, if she's hunting or maybe keeping a look out for another pack wanting to come into the city." Angelus said as he threw the open folder down on his desk.

Gunn nodded, "I'm waiting for her phone records now. My contact is just running her number and printing it out. She has no land line but it was easy getting her mobile number. I thought I might run a check on her friends and people in Sunnydale as well; maybe we can pick something up from there?" Gunn asked. There was a very good reason Gunn was his head of security, nothing slipped past him and he was always one step ahead.

Angel nodded, "Good idea. I want a few more people watching the forest at night as well; maybe she's meeting out there with them? Just make sure they are careful and don't blow their cover. I don't want her finding out and running before we find anything out. Have some of your street contacts keep their ears open." Angelus said. He didn't care how many people they had to utilize to get information, he had the resources for a reason after all.

With a curt nod of his head, Gunn left his office with Austin following shortly on his heels.

TWO WEEKS LATER

BUFFY remained oblivious the entire time as Gunn and his men watched her and followed her every move. Just like Gunn said, he knew every single move she made…well, except for when she was in the shower. Two men were permanently tailing her and Gunn kept a close eye on her phone records; not that there was much to look for, she rarely used her phone, if at all, so she either had another way of contacting her people or she wasn't talking to them at the moment, maybe to keep up appearances.

But, in all honesty, and he wouldn't voice that to anyone, least of all Angelus, he believed the woman was harmless. They hadn't picked up anything out of the ordinary the entire time they have been watching her; and she really didn't seem like someone who was pretending or hiding something. The thought that she might be watching out for another pack also seemed unlike her.

Gunn sighed as she made his way to Angelus' office. The past two weeks hadn't been easy. Angelus was stressed and tense, keeping the entire pack under lock and key, not even letting anyone out without an escort or bodyguard.

Every night, Angelus watched the entrance to the forest from his private office at the Hyperion, which had a view over nearly the entire landscape. Their property stretched for miles and they would never be able to cover the distance in a day. Angel wanted a big place to expand if they later wanted to, but that also made it a bit harder to keep tabs on every square inch of the land. Seeing as they were a big pack, they had more than enough members to watch at the most important areas and had surveillance camera's installed everywhere.

So far, Angelus managed to 'behave' himself, relieving most of his frustration in the gym, but everyone knew it wasn't really helping anymore. He and three other men had to stop Angelus one night when Angelus almost charged after the wolf when they saw her entering the forest.

Like every night, they'd been watching her as she entered the forest from the entrance on Main street. The air had been thick with Angelus' hostile mood, but he hadn't thought much of it at first. They'd sat in silence for more than an hour before Angelus shot out of his chair and charged to the door.

Angelus was halfway across the hotel before they managed to catch up to him. First he'd tried blocking Angelus with his body but it did little to help and he found himself being dragged along, Angelus growling hard enough to make his hair stand on end.

Finally Brody, who's the most muscular in their pack, and Lark stepped into help him and after struggling for a few minutes, they managed to subdue him enough for Gunn to talk to him, "Stop it man. If you kill her, her people will wonder where she is and come looking for her; bringing down more trouble on our heads that can be avoided. You have to think clearly about this. I understand how angry you are, but right now she isn't hurting anyone."

It seemed to get through to him for a few minutes but then he started growling again. Then Brody stepped in and shoved Angelus hard enough to send him staggering back a few steps, through clenched teeth he ground out, "Cut it out, the kids will see." That finally managed to do the trick.

No one ever stepped up to Angelus like that but it needed to be done, and Gunn knew Angelus _allowed_ Brody to push him. Even though Brody was more muscular and taller than Angelus, he still wouldn't have been able to match the Alpha's strength. "They watch from their window every night. If you go after her they'll see you and you know they will have questions you can't answer; so just calm down." Brody said after a few minutes.

Slowly they let Angelus go and everyone breathed a sigh of relief when he relaxed and apologized. If it hadn't been for Brody's harsh interjection, Angelus would have been chopping down on a bloody corpse, the pups looking on and seeing everything.

After the struggle, the four of them headed back to the study and went back to watching, acting like nothing ever happened. The females must have heard them because Alyssa stepped in a while later with four cups of hot chocolate, just what they needed to soothe them a bit.

Everyone knew how protective Angelus was of their pack, they each felt it and experienced it in their own way as well, but Gunn and the other men knew that the small female would never survive an attack from Angelus; her body too frail and weak and he wouldn't even break a sweat as he snapped her body like a twig. And attacking her would bring them no closers to the answers they needed.

Gunn finally spoke up, breaking the silence, "I've found nothing to be suspicious about her. She keeps to herself and doesn't go out or even visits friends. Her routine is the same every day, just going to work and home and then goes for a walk in the forest. Her phone records are clean and I found nothing on her friends in Sunnydale." In fact, Gunn was really starting to think that this woman didn't have anyone in her life.

Angelus nodded, his eyes never leaving the forest, "I'll be joining you tomorrow night. I want Groo, Spike, Lark and Brody to go with us. I want to settle this and if she has nothing to hide, then she won't run from us. If she is scoping out the territory for another pack, it's time we send them a message that this territory is taken and they aren't welcome here." His words were controlled but Gunn could hear he was still having trouble reigning in his temper.

Gunn nodded as the final orders were given. He left immediately to notify everyone of the plan. At least Angelus wouldn't be charging after her alone and the other members would be present in case they needed to intervene. He just hoped that the little girl playing in their field didn't have any ulterior motives, otherwise she might not life to see the next day.

Without Angelus' knowledge, Gunn took the liberty of having someone watch him; leaving him alone could prove fatal for the young woman and a split second decision could cause some very nasty results. The only way out that Gunn could see would be to question her and get the answers they needed; if she would cooperate that is.

Everyone was anxious and stressed and wishing for this to end soon. No one wanted a repeat of what happened the last time they had trespassers on their territory. If Angelus attacked the female wolf she would defiantly not survive, and he was sure he and his men would be acting as protection for her instead of back up for Angelus.

Sitting back down in his chair he rubbed his temple and closed his eyes for a few minutes, hoping and praying that things wouldn't end in disaster.

END CHAPTER 5

CHAPTER 6

BUFFY couldn't believe how well things were going for her so far. She'd been very skeptical about her decision to move to L.A, but now she was very happy about the decision she'd made. Working at the L.A. Times was great as she got along well with her co workers and it kept her busy and her mind active, she actually enjoyed go to work every day.

Even though she missed Sunnydale and her friends, she never once regretted her decision. She hadn't made any friends except those at work, but that she was comfortable just the way she was at the moment, enjoying the independence and soltitude.

What made everything worth the while, was the wonderful forest she could roam around in every night; it was practically like her playground. Now, for the first time since she'd been turned, she understood and appreciated what it meant to be free and wild in her wolf form, and she embraced it rather than seeing it as a curse like she always had.

Even when she'd been in Sunnydale's woods, she'd never been able to enjoy the total freedom that she did here. In the forest, she actually felt safe and relaxed; when she shifted, all her problem seemed to disappear for a short while; it also made the pain in her body and heart fade away, just for a few precious moments. When she was shifted and in the forest, everything around her seized to exist and she could life and roam freely.

Buffy heaved a sigh of relief as she finished up the last of her work that Friday afternoon. In just a few short hours, she'd be locking up her apartment for the weekend and loosing herself in the forest. She'd never spent an entire weekend out before and she couldn't wait to get to it.

The week seemed to drag on without end and the fact that she was in constant pain and had trouble sleeping only worsened it. Pain killers and sleeping pills had no effect on her anymore so she could do nothing but grin and bear the pain. Despite the doctor's claims that the pain would worsen over time and that she might lose all mobility in her arm and shoulder, Buffy chose not to dwell on it and rather enjoy her time than waste it worry about something she had no control over.

Initially she hadn't thought the damage was so bad, she suffered a bit from pain every now and then but nothing too serious; until one day when she collapsed from pain. One doctor's appointment later and she found out that damage was in fact, severe, so severe that they predicted her arm would start to draw in on itself and later lose all mobility.

She'd been devastated by the news, saddened to know she only had a short amount of time left to be able to use her arm, and then eventually lose it. But she knew wallowing in sorrow would do her no good, it wouldn't heal her; the damage was done and she could only enjoy it until it finally came to an end.

She cursed her attacker countless times, more than she could count, but that also didn't help. Two years ago she'd been a normal healthy young woman, and in the blink of an eye, that wolf took everything away from her. Not only that but that wolf wrecked her entire life, and she still felt the after effects.

But then, when she was in her wolf form, the pain was better, not gone, but manageable; even though she couldn't run and jump like she was supposed to, the shift helped. It gave her a sense of freedom and calmness to enjoy everything around her and not rush by everything like most others did. Day to day life was fast passed enough and it felt good to take it easy for a bit.

As Buffy rushed home, her blood laced with excitement and adrenaline, she couldn't wait for her weekend to get started.

SMALL paws left an unmistakable path across the pasture as she strolled into the forest a few minutes later. An array of scents assaulted her sensitive nostrils as she inhaled the air after the light rain that graced L.A. Everything around her was pitch black, the only sound carrying were the crickets and the gentle breeze flowing past her. Large trees loomed ahead, beckoning her to them, and she gladly accepted. Glancing around one final time, she slowly made her way to the meadow. As she disappeared into the darkness, she never picked up change in the air, or saw the large menacing wolves lurking behind and finally following the path she just walked.

A snarl sounded as Angelus watched with hooded eyes as the silver wolf strolled into the forest and make her way to the meadow she visited nearly every night. After days and days of waiting, he could stand it no more and decided to make a move. Everyone was just as anxious as him to find out what the wolf wanted, and he wasn't going to allow this to carry on another night.

The deadly darkness surrounded him and the male's wolves tracking her, blanketing them and concealing them as they watched her. The pack was spread out over the entire forest, keeping lookout from every angle. She didn't pick up their scent and he wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not. She could either be playing to fool them, or she was just really unaware of their presence. If she planned on keeping them busy while her pack attacked, their plan would seriously blow up in their faces, because his pack was on high alert, no one missing anything.

As his eyes trailed her, he noticed that she moved around slowly, calculated almost, not putting her weight on her right paw for too long and her right rear leg seemed almost shorter, more restrained than the other. When he saw her lower herself carefully to the ground, extending her right leg carefully, he knew his observation was spot on. A injury maybe? He doubted someone would be able to fake the way she moved. He could use that to his advantage if need be; always know your opponents weakness and use it to your benefit. Not very admirable but he would do anything to protect his pack, even fight dirty.

He watched as she stood up again and began moving around, sniffing at things as she moved along. Something must have caught her attentions because she remained at a heap of fallen leaves and sniffed. When she reared her head back, Angelus' body tensed.

Buffy pressed her nose deeper into the bunch of fallen leaves as a sweet scent tickled her nose. When something wet and cold pressed against her nose, she started and reared her head back in surprise. She regarded he fallen leaves in wonder as a small rabbit poked its head out and looked at her. When the rabbit tentatively emerged from its hiding place, Buffy looked at the small animal in wonder; she'd never seen one up close before and it was even prettier than she would have imagined.

She knew it was risky for the skittish animal to come out of its hiding place, especially as she, a predator, stood right in front of it. But she didn't want to chase it, or harm the frail creature; instead, she'd rather look and study the creature while it was up close, appreciating the beauty of this small thing. This creature deserved a place just like she and every other organism did.

When the rabbit made no move to retreat, Buffy lowered her head towards it and inhaled its sweet scent. The rabbit met her half way and also smelled her, then hopped forward an inch and smelled at her paws. Buffy was content to let the small animal sniff her and she held still as it moved all around her, sniffing at her feet, then her tail and continued around her in a circle.

From his hiding place, Angelus stared at the sight before him, baffled and mouth nearly hanging agape in wonder. Why didn't she attack the rabbit? It was right in front of her and she could easily catch it with just a swipe of her paw or a nip with her strong jaw and sharp teeth. Unable to come up with an explanation, he decided to move closer to get a better look. Blending into the darkness, he silently crept closer.

When the rabbit's head reared up suddenly and then changed course and bolted back into his hole, Buffy felt her skin start to crawl with the sudden change in the atmosphere. Looking ahead, she saw a large, breathtaking wolf stand merely a few feet away from her. His jet black fur made him melt into the darkness that surrounded them, his golden eyes nearly all indication of his presence.

Danger and menace seeped off him, making Buffy take a step back from him in fear. His eyes remained glued to her, boring into her and gauging her every move. Pulling her ears back against her head in uncertainty and panic, she watched the wolf before her with her senses on alert. It made no move towards her but that didn't put her at ease at all, he seemed to be waiting for her to make a move.

Buffy knew she would be no match for him should a fight break out; he was more than double her size and she could feel the power and strength radiating off him in strong waves. When he pulled his lips back, baring his sharp teeth, fear pounded through her, memories of that night two years ago rushing to the front. Only this time, there would be no one to help her.

Taking a cautious step, her body froze over with fear as she saw him in turn take a step forward. She didn't dare take her eyes off him, in case he decided to use her distraction and leap at her. But then her muscles coiled tight and her blood started pumping faster, ringing in her ears. Instinct took over and she did the only thing she could think of…she turned and ran for her life.

END CHAPTER 6


	2. Chapter 7 to 12 Rewrite

TITLE: **DARK HEART **

(REWRITE)

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any characters except the ones I make up. They are owned by Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, etc. No copyright infringement is intended and no profit is made. My story is only for entertainment purposes.

DISTRIBUTION: Please let me know if it goes anywhere.

SUMMARY: Mostly A/U -

No vampires just other mystical creatures of the dark. Angelus & Buffy are wolves. (Much larger than normal wolves but not as big as werewolves)

Buffy is a lone wolf who has just moved to Los Angeles into Angelus' turf disturbing his pack.

PAIRINGS:

BUFFY/ANGELUS

WILLOW/TARA

CORDELIA/GRU

ALYSSA / LARK

FICTIONAL CHARACTERS:

LARK – MEMBER OF ANGELUS' PACK. ALYSSA'S HUSBAND

ALYSSA – LARK'S WIFE. MORGAN AND COOPER'S MOTHER

COOPER AND MORGAN – YOUNG KIDS/PUPS OF ANGELUS' PACK. LARK & ALLYSSA'S KIDS, 5 YEARS OLD

AUSTIN – MEMBER OF ANGELUS' PACK, 23 YEARS OLD

BRODY – MEMBER OF ANGELUS' PACK, 26 YEARS OLD

QHUINN – MEMBER OF ANGELUS' PACK, 24 YEARS OLD

RATING: T (PG 13?) AT FIRST, LATER PARTS WILL BE RATED M, BUT INDICATED AT BEGINNING OF CHAPTERS. PLEASE DON'T READ IF YOU ARE UNDERAGE, I ACCEPT NO RESPONSIBILITY IF YOU DO.

FEEDBACK: Yes Please! LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK OF THE NEW (HOPEFULLY IMPROVED) VERSION!

AUTHOR'S NOTES: This is my first fan fiction and any reviews will be greatly appreciated.

**I'm busy re-writing the story because I'm not totally satisfied with the first draft I posted. I hope the new additions will help to fill out the story a bit better. **

CHAPTER 7

FEAR and panic tinged the air around him as he approached the startled wolf. Her body remained still as she watched him approach her, her eyes tracking his every move. When she dashed away seconds later, he was surprised by her sudden retreat. He didn't know where she intended to run; they were miles from the entrance and she was running in the opposite direction. If she thought she was running towards the safety of her pack, her hopes would be dashed within the next few minutes; the members of his pack guarding that part of the forest were the only ones out there. She could run for miles and she would find nothing.

The few yards she managed to gain on him did little to help her as he was now close on her heels. Once again he saw her favoring her right front leg and her rear one did little to help. When she showed no sign of letting up or slowing down, he snarled in satisfaction; as much fun as it was to let her think she might get away from him, he'd had enough and he forced his limbs to move quicker.

When she missed a step and had to correct herself with her right paw, he took it to his advantage. With a fierce growl, he leapt into the air, hauling his body at her and connected with her at full force. The air thickened with her terror as she buckled under his weight; both being sent to the ground painfully. As they gathered momentum in the tumble, he could do nothing but roll with her. To halt their movement, he grabbed her by the flank with his teeth. When he tasted blood he let go immediately, he didn't intend to break her skin, only hold her in place and stop their rolling.

When Buffy heard the fierce growl behind her, she lost concentration and stumbled when she placed her weight on her weakened limb. The mass of the wolf collided into her with enough force to knock the wind from her and send them to the ground. She whimpered as his weight crushed her, followed by a sharp pain in her neck. In the tumble she knocked her head against a hidden rock and she could do nothing but give in to whatever lay head; moments later everything around her faded to black.

As the smell of her blood coated the air, Angelus felt a moment of panic at his action and barked at his pack members to notify them of where he was. As he settled above her, he gave her a slight nudge with his nose even though he was pretty sure she was unconscious. When she didn't respond he knew his suspicions were confirmed.

From the shadows his pack emerged like ghosts from a fog, trotting over to him and his fallen prey. Using his kinesis he shifted them both back to their human forms, eager to asses her for any other damage. He was crouched over her prone body, a trail of blood running down her neck where he bit her and a large gash forming on her forehead.

Her body was exposed to everyone and he felt the strange urge to protect her from their preying eyes. Placing himself between her and their eyes, he called to Gunn to get something to cover her with. While he waited, he looked at her prone form beneath him; her arm was flung over her chest and shoulder, almost like she was concealing herself, her thigh pulled over the other and shielding her most intimate parts.

Moving her hair off her face, he got a better look at her wound and her face. She was still so young, a woman not even in the prime of her life, technically still a pup in the wolf world. Like her alternate form, she was slight in build, her features delicate and striking as her tangled hair formed a halo around her head.

Gunn returned quickly with a blanket and he immediately covered her body with it. Before lifting her up, he made sure every inch of her body was covered up then cradled her securely against his chest. He barely even felt her slight weight as he carried her back to the hotel.

As he looked down at her, her eyes fluttered open for a second but fell closed again. Her head fell limp against his shoulder with her hair gently weaving against his arm. Little puffs of hot air warmed his chest where her head lay against him. In the position he was carrying her, her naked ribs and breast pressed against him and with some difficulty, he tried to ignore the sensation.

As he carried the small unconscious bundle in his arms, he felt his anger start to fade, guilt taking over instead. He knew she would heal quickly, but he never intended to harm her. Their goal had been to talk to her and find out why she was there. Now that he attacked and harmed her, she might refuse to cooperate and they would be no closer to getting any answers.

Glancing down at her again, he took in her beauty, the photo's they had of her did her little justice; beautiful didn't describe her well enough, even with the dirt staining her cheeks. He felt slightly bad about the fact that he'd seen her nearly naked while she could do nothing to shield herself, but he pressed that feeling down very quickly. That wasn't important now.

Scanning the area ahead of them with sharp eyes, Gunn felt reassured when he found only the members of their pack's scent. He knew they were taking a risk by taking the woman into the Hyperion, it could all be a plan to get inside the hotel and to the pack members inside, but he was also sure that the woman couldn't fake the current condition she was in. Angelus all but mowed her into the ground when he took her down and he was sure she wouldn't be waking up anytime soon.

While Angelus had been chasing her, he and the others did their best to try and keep up with him, even though he knew they couldn't match his speed. His heart sank as he thought of what would happen once Angelus caught her. Their Alpha was enraged and could rip her apart before they even reached them.

As the smell of blood tinged the air, he thought that's exactly what happened. When they finally managed to reach Angelus, he was relieved to see the female in one piece, albeit being injured and unconscious underneath Angelus. When Angelus shifted them both back to human, he saw the female only had two wounds that didn't appear fatal.

What he didn't expect was for Angelus to ask for a blanket. As he handed the blanket to Angelus, he averted his gaze out of respect for her modesty and also because he could tell Angelus didn't like the thought of the men ogling the naked woman. Now, as Angelus carried her back to the hotel, he knew everyone was still cautious and on high alert, but Gunn was sure that Angelus wouldn't hurt the female right now, if she was innocent or not. Her life was spared for the time being.

"Do you think she's dead?" Graham asked from beside him, causing Gunn to sigh at his lack of tact and discretion. His whispering did little to conceal the conversation and Angelus would hear him as if he was standing right next to him. Groo tried stifling a laugh, but was unsuccessful.

Lark finally spoke up, knowing that Graham would only continue asking the stupid questions until he got an answer, "She's not dead; I can hear her breathing all the way from here."

Without thinking, Graham went on, "She sure looked dead after Angelus tackled her. Did you see the force he took her down with? Poor thing; if she survives she's going to be pretty sore and bruised up, that's for sure." The men around him groaned aloud.

Angelus let out a soft but prominent growl under his breath. Everyone knew he heard what Graham had said "Sorry Angelus, didn't mean it like that" Graham tried to apologize; he didn't want to upset his Alpha any more than he already was.

Angelus sighed, knowing not to feel offended, Graham always spoke without thinking; everyone was used to it. In fact, he'd been thinking the exact thing as Graham; the force he'd taken her down with could have easily taken down a man double his size and he knew that as a female she would have felt the impact, and pain, tenfold. As the hotel came into view, he quickened his pace, wanting to get her checked out right away.

Willow and some of the other members were in the lobby when he entered the hotel and they all jumped up at once, their eyes wide at the bundle he carried in his arms.

As Willow settled her gaze on the limp bundle in Angelus' arms, she feared the worst, "What happened?" she asked urgently as she settled her hand on the woman's neck to feel for a pulse, relieved when she found it pounding strong and steady. "Take her to a guest room so I can examine her." she said and indicated to Angelus to get moving.

After he placed Buffy on the bed, he stepped aside to let Willow get to work, "I accidentally took her down with more force than I intended. We went down hard in a tumble and I only tried to stop the momentum by holding on to her, but I must have bitten her too hard. She hit her head in the process." He looked on worriedly, feeling guilty.

Willow inspected the wound on her head, then turned her and poked at the bite on her nape. "Both wounds are already starting to close so she won't need stitches. She's going to be out for a while so I'll let you know as soon as she's awake." Angelus sighed a silent breath of relief.

Willow glanced at her Alpha as he loomed around, making no move to leave, "I need to do a proper examination and I'm not going to do that with you standing around." She said in a joking tone.

Angelus nodded but did not feel comfortable leaving the unknown female with Willow alone. She knew the woman was naked underneath the blanket and she wasn't about to uncover her when there were male eyes around. Sure the members of the pack had no trouble with nudity around each other, but this woman wasn't part of their pack and Willow was sure she wouldn't feel comfortable if she knew that men she didn't know had seen her naked.

When Angelus still made no move to leave, she sent a glare his way and smiled when he begrudgingly left. Only moments later, two male members entered the room and stood at the far end of the room. Willow sighed at their appearance but didn't comment as she knew they weren't going to leave. She understood why they were sent in; Angelus wasn't about to take any chances and if he couldn't be there to guard them, he sent in someone else.

Austin and Brody stood off to the side, as curious as all the other members about the female intruder. Despite their young age, Angelus trusted them to guard her and Tara while they were busy with her. Willow knew that if Angelus did indeed take her down with force, there would be no way she'd wake up while they were looking over her; Angelus knew that as well but he tended to be too careful rather than not, so she kept quiet.

When Austin craned his neck and took a small step forward for a better look, Willow glared at him, making him take several steps back and blush at his action. Brody nudged him in the ribs; even though he'd also almost done the same. They'd only gotten a glance at the woman and from the bit they saw, she was pretty and everyone wanted to get another look.

Willow sighed, not impressed with the younger males even though she did understand their curiosity. "Turn around boys, your only here for protection, not to ogle her." Tara said as she also sent a glare at the curious young males. Neither of them said a word as they turned their backs like ordered.

Willow lifted the blanket off her body when she was sure they turned away, but abruptly sucked in her breath at what she saw. Willow's reaction caused Tara to move to her side, when she also laid eyes on it, she and Willow shared a confused look.

Pushing the blanket away, Willow scanned the woman's body for any other injuries, when she founding nothing, she turned her attention back to the scars on the woman's chest. Willow gently glided her hand over the raised scar, not surprised when goose bumps rose over the woman's skin at the contact. Clearly the scar tissue was very sensitive; even though the wounds were long healed.

The scars started at her shoulder on the right side, four deep marks ran over her chest and ended just above her left breast in a lopsided 'S'. On her right hip and thigh, the same unmistakable marks were prominent; marks like that could only be associated with an animal yielding large, sharp claws. By the looks of it, Willow was sure her tendons and muscles were damaged in the process.

Tara felt goose bumps rose over her own skin as she watched Willow trace the scar that marred the woman's body. She'd never seen anything like it in her life and didn't know what to make of it, "What do you think happened?" she asked. Tara could only guess what could have caused such severe damage but she hoped it wasn't what she thought.

Willow shook her head, shocked at what she was looking at, "I'm not sure, she could have been attacked when she was still very young, or she was turned." Willow looked up when Austin dropped his phone and nearly turned around, "Don't even think about it." She scolded him and was satisfied when she saw he didn't move again. At least Brody managed to keep his composure even though she could feel their unease all the way form where they were standing.

Still looking and touching the scars, she felt a shudder rip through her body at the thought of what the woman must have gone through, "Brody, Angelus said she ran from him, I find that a bit hard to believe."

Brody didn't turn around as he answered, "She actually managed to get a jump on him and left him coughing in her dust. Not that it did her much good though." He'd seen the wolf run from his Alpha and he was just as shocked as everyone else when she managed to put some distance between herself and Angelus. As he and the other pack members rushed to catch up, he did notice that her legs seemed unsteady as she ran.

Tara's eyes remained glued to Buffy's torso, "Who could she even run with wounds like that?" When Willow shook her head she knew it she wasn't the only one having trouble believing that. "Do you think her mate might have turned her?" she asked instead, the only other explanation she could think of at the moment.

It wasn't uncommon for wolves to turn their human companions if they intended to keep them as their mates, but transformations weren't entered into lightly; and the scars were evidence of a brutality she'd ever seen before.

Willow shook her head in denial, "I doubt a male would hurt his mate like that, surely he would have know the pain she would be in; the damage these injuries could case her. I don't think he would have done it then, and certainly not like this." Willow knew of only a few turned wolves, but their transition was carefully planned out, with a doctor present, should anything go wrong. The wounds on her were evident that whatever happened to her hadn't been done kindly or with love, these marks were brutal, painful and she was sure the woman would still be in pain, even today.

"Everything else looks fine. Austin, would you please place her under the covers?" Willow said as she pulled the blanket over Buffy's body again. Her skin felt cold despite the heat in the air and Willow didn't want the woman getting cold.

The male in question came forward and lifted Buffy's covered body gently, and placed her under the covers. After Willow tucked her in and reminded the young men how Angelus would skin them alive if they even so much as dared take a peek under the covers, she packed up her things and went to see the pack Alpha.

When she and Tara stepped out of the room, they walked right into Spike, who was all but leaning against the door, "How is she?" his voice didn't sound concerned, just annoyed, causing Tara and willow to frown at him.

Willow couldn't stand the peroxide blond, he'd been part of their pack for nearly five years but they never warmed up to each other. There was just something about him that made both Willow and Tara very cautious of him.

"I'm on my way to give Angelus my report; if he feels he wants to, then he'll inform you of her condition." She ground out through clenched teeth, angry that he would even dare ask her when he knew she wouldn't tell him.

Before Spike could say anything, Willow saw Gunn making his way downstairs, "Gunn! Could I please show you something?" she called to him and as he walked up to her she sent him a pointed look that told him he'd better not say anything.

Gunn looked up when his name was called loudly. Seeing their resident Doctor calling him, he made his way over to her and was surprised to see worry on her face. The look she sent him told him to keep quiet until they were alone, "Sure Red" he said with a smile and followed her into the guest bedroom from where she just came.

"Could you please place someone at the door? Tell Brody and Austin not to let anyone in here." She said when she had him alone and out of Spike's earshot. Gunn frowned at the request but when he saw Spike looming around, he immediately understood why. Over the years he'd learned to trust Willow's judgment and never questioned her when she made strange requests.

Going to the two young males, he gave strict orders not to let anyone inside. Instead of calling another member to watch the door, he himself leaned casually against the doorframe to keep watch. Willow could rest assured that Gunn wouldn't let Spike through; she knew Gunn didn't trust Spike either. He winked at Willow as she and Tara left to go see Angelus.

END CHAPTER 7

CHAPTER 8

HYPERION HOTEL

When Willow entered Angelus' study she found him looking out the window that over looked the forest, as she stepped inside he turned, "How is she doing?" He'd been worried and guilt ridden the entire time Willow was with the injured wolf.

Willow took a seat and smiled at the concern in his voice, "She's still out, but everything looks okay. I'm sure she'll wake up within the next hour or two." She assured him and saw his shoulders sag in relief. She found it strange that he was suddenly so worried about the trespasser when only hours ago he'd been more than ready to rip her apart.

Angelus' eyes narrow as he saw the uncertainly and concern on Willow's face, "What's wrong?" he asked as he moved over to her. When Willow got that look on her face it usually meant something bad.

Willow sighed, "By your reaction I'm guessing you didn't get a good look at her." When Angelus merely lifted his brow at her, she continued, "She's got some pretty bad scars on her chest and leg. You say she ran, but I'm finding it hard to believe considering the marks on her. She has severed muscled and tendon damage; she shouldn't even be able to jog, much less run with those injuries. I've never seen anything like it before; she has one scar running from her hip to her upper thigh and another on her chest stretching from her shoulder to breast on the left." She waited for the information to sink in.

Angel looked at willow, astonished. He wanted to say something but he didn't know what to make of it, "But she's…"

Willow interrupted, "a wolf? I know; they should have healed perfectly but…I think she was turned." She shivered at the thought.

Angelus' eyes grew wide as he absorbed the new information. Turned? If she had scars from the transformation it could only mean that it wasn't done with care.

"You had Gunn do a background check on her. If I can take a look at her medical files I might be able to get more information about that." Willow suggested, hoping he would give them to her. She knew he most likely wouldn't share such information with her if they were still investigating her, but considering the new facts, maybe she could shed some light on the subject.

Angelus shook his head to clear his thoughts, "Sunnydale General Hospital sent over her file a week ago, they only listed a short stay due to a biking accident. The report isn't very detailed but it says that she had deep wounds on her chest and leg due to the accident." He'd looked at the file himself, even had Gunn take the file to a trusted doctor to go over.

Willow shook her head, "That's a load of crap. The marks on her couldn't be from a biking accident, she was attacked by something with huge claws…animal claws if you get what I'm saying." She looked pointedly at Angel. She knew how easy it was for a hospital to falsify medical records and she was sure the records they sent to them weren't the real ones.

"Can I have a look at the file? I don't know any doctors in Sunnydale but maybe if I give them a cal they would send me the right file. You didn't perhaps smell anything on her did you? I didn't get anything but your sense of smell is better than mine." Angelus didn't answer, only shook his head. "I honestly can't think that a male who loves her could have done that to her. He would know how much pain she would be in." Willow said, saddened to even think about it.

Angel felt his heart clench at the though. To think that someone would harm a woman like her in that way astonished him. The possibility that her mate was abusive was also a factor but he couldn't fathom that option.

When a male decided to turn his human companion, the decision wasn't taken lightly. This would be the woman he spend his whole life with; and not just in a normal marriage sort of way; a bonding between wolves were much deeper and intense than that. When they bonded, they gave the other a part of their soul. Should that wolf die, the other would remain only half a person for the rest of their lives. Could a male who felt such a deep bond with someone hurt them that much? Take the risk that he might lose her during the change? Angelus didn't believe so.

Willow was also lost deep in thought, "Maybe she'll tell us something when she wakes up?" she was hopeful. Even though Willow didn't know the female wolf, she felt deeply saddened for her. Maybe she could offer her some medical help to relieve her pain.

Angelus nodded but he wasn't sure how forthcoming the woman would be when she woke up. He knew he wouldn't be if he was attacked and injured by them and then taken to an unknown place while she was unconscious. He just hoped she didn't turn violent after she woke up; when he'd left the room, he asked Austin and Brody to stand guard just in case anything happened. Hopefully she would remain calm and rational enough for them to be able to talk to her.

As he thought of everything, he felt a strange sadness overshadow him. When he and his pack had entered the forest earlier tonight, he'd been totally prepared for a fight, he'd even been prepared to take the wolf out if he had to. Now that he had some insight, he felt ashamed for his actions.

And even more so when he thought about how wonderful and enticing she'd looked as he chased after her. When he had her underneath him, naked, it had taken every ounce of willpower he possessed not to look down at her exposed body.

He'd never had trouble control himself around women, even female wolves, and for him to have nearly lost control with her unnerved him. Maybe it was just because she appealed to his wolf side. When he saw her silver coat and small body, the wolf inside him nearly howled in approval. Only when he smelled her fear did his hormones kick into overdrive. In nature the female was supposed to be submissive to the male; and when she'd ran, instinct took over his usually rational mind; his wolf form had seen it as the ultimate submission.

Shaking his head in frustration, Angelus cursed himself. Now was no time for him to lose his mind. The woman was frightened beyond belief and he'd found it appealing, what the hell was wrong with him? He didn't even know her, didn't know anything about her and yet he was aroused by just the thought of her. The only thing he did know about her was that she might mean his pack harm; and still he felt the attraction towards her.

Luckily, a knock at the door pulled him from his brooding. Gunn strolled in and took the seat Willow occupied just a few minutes earlier, "The men are still out in the forest, no new activity and they didn't pick up any other scents either. Security is amped up and on the lookout, if anything happens, you'll be the first to know." Gunn just returned from a quick sweep and was satisfied enough to head in while his security team and other pack members kept watch.

Angelus nodded; his silent appreciation evident to Gunn. When Angelus didn't say anything, Gunn could see something more was bothering his pack Alpha, "Something wrong?" he enquired.

Angelus knew he could trust Gunn so he didn't hesitate answering, "Willow just finished checking her over. She found some unhealed scars and it appears that Buffy might have been turned, but we can't be sure until she wakes up to ask her."

Gunn's eyes grew wide, "There was nothing in her medical file." Not that they would have listed that she was a wolf, but there were certain things that could tell them if she was a wolf or not; like a rare blood type or rapid healing. Few humans knew of wolves, but there were also a large amount of wolves out there in the world.

"Willow said they might have sent a falsified medical record. She'll phone them and try to get the real one sent over." Angelus really hoped that Willow would be successful in getting that file, they needed all the information they could get.

Gunn nodded, silent at first and thinking how to broach the subject, "Do you think that's why she's in L.A.; looking for her mate?" he just really hoped it wasn't one of their pack members that changed her. Angelus specifically said that no one was to turn someone without his knowledge; there would be hell to pay if they went against his orders.

Angelus was the most powerful and respected wolf in the country and he acted as a sort of 'sheriff' to the wolves of L.A.; no one in L.A. would even dare change someone without consulting with Angelus first.

He made a mental note to set word out on the street to find out if anyone might know of someone that changed their human companions; but he doubted he would find anything. The wolves living in L.A wanted Angelus on their side and they would rather abide by his rules than face his wrath.

Angelus stared at Gunn, the wheels turning in his head, "I don't know. Let's hope not. You'll keep your ears open on the streets?" he asked. Gunn still had lots of contacts on the streets, everywhere in fact and he needed every resource he could get.

"I hope she cooperates when she wakes up." Angelus had no way of knowing how long she'd be out, but he hoped he didn't cause too much harm and that she would wake up sooner rather than later.

Gunn could only nod in agreement. But honestly, he didn't think that Buffy wouldn't cooperate with them. Over the past few weeks he'd been watching her, he found he actually liked her. Sure they didn't know each other, but he believed he could trust his gut on this one; and his gut was telling him that she was harmless, "I'm going to head out, see if I find anything." He said as he headed out of Angelus' office.

As soon as the door closed behind Gunn, Angelus was once again flooded with raging thoughts. He felt bad about attacking and injuring her, but he had to get answers and if she had gotten away they would still have been no closer to getting them. At least now she was safely inside his house, being guarded by two male members and he was just hours away from getting the answers he needed.

END CHAPTER 8

CHAPTER 9 

HYPERION HOTEL

AWARENESS slowly crept up on Buffy, she knew she was no longer in peaceful slumber, the pounding in her head and ache in her body proof enough of that. When the throbbing in her head intensified, she placed her palm against her forehead, hoping to stop the mad pounding.

There was a slight shuffle at her side but she paid it no mind. Opening her eyes in an attempt to wake up, the room spun out of control and she snapped her eyes shut again. After a few minutes, she tried again. This time, the room held still and the pain in her head started to subside gradually.

"How are you feeling?" the unknown voice swiftly pushed away any sleep still fogging her mind but a gentle hand on her arm soothed her. When she managed to focus, she was met by kind green eyes, a woman with a friendly face and long, light brown hair was sitting by her. Where her hand was placed on hers, the skin felt warm and tingly and Buffy chalked it up to the aftereffects of her shift.

Her throat was dry so any attempt she made to speak was futile. The woman smiled and handed her a glass of water. When she lifted her hand from Buffy, panic gripped her heart again, squeezing the air from her lungs. She wanted to scream but water flew down her aching throat, relieving some of her stress. Closing her eyes to regain control of her emotions didn't seem to help.

Tara looked worriedly at the female, seeing the panic in her eyes. In an attempt to calm and soothe her, she placed her hand on Buffy's arm; her magic's doing their thing. The second she reached for the glass of water, she knew the woman was going to bolt out of the bed. Quickly placing her hand on her again, the female calmed down.

When the bedroom door opened and Willow stepped in, she felt relieved. Taking the now empty glass, she set it back on the stand, but kept her hand in place. Willow smiled at her as she approached the bed. The woman seemed calm enough for the time being, so when Willow neared them, she lifted her hand off her.

Movement to the left of Buffy caused her to look up, when she was two large men standing near her, their eyes tracking her movement, panic and fear griped her anew. She was trapped on both sides, the two women housing her in. Not that it mattered; when fear took over, everything else seemed minimal.

A strangled cry bubbled in her throat; her eyes grew wide as she scanned the room for a possible exit. The door was too far away, but there was a bathroom she could duck into. Bolting from the bed with blind panic, she ran for the door. As air hit her torso, she realized she was still naked and griped the blanket covering her with shaking hands.

She managed to get a few feet from the bathroom before she was stopped by one of the men. Turning and doubling back in the opposite direction, she slammed into another chest, sending her forward. As the man before her reached out his arms to catch her, she managed to dash to the side, not seeing the mirror and table, and slammed into it with full force. Everything scattered, the noise resounding through the room. When she saw she had nowhere to go, the cry she'd held back flew from her mouth as tears sprung to her eyes and she crouched low to the ground to protect herself.

The woman with the brown hair rushed forward, "Stop! Don't touch her" she yelled and the two men immediately halted their advance on her. The second she laid her hand on her again, calmness returned. Staring at the woman in bewildered shock, she could do nothing but wait. "Brody, why don't you go wait outside? Austin can stay by the door if we need him." Tara said rather than asked. She could understand why Buffy freaked out; having two unknown males that looked like tyrants around her must have scared her to death.

Brody and Austin hesitated before Tara shot them a pointed glare. They weren't supposed to leave the room but the female's fear was heavy in the air. They didn't want or mean to scare her; but when she woke Brody stepped closer in case she tried something. Only they didn't expect her to try and run away, nearly losing her cover in the process. Brody was the first to nod and he stepped outside, but remained hovering in the door. Austin followed and stood with Brody, the door left slightly ajar.

Willow approached Buffy where she crouched by the dresser, a hesitant smile on her face, "We won't hurt you, promise. Why don't you come sit on the bed?" her friendly eyes and polite request startled Buffy, but she felt strangely at ease, almost sure that they meant her no harm. Getting up on shaky legs, she walked back to the bed, calmer than she should have been. "Wouldn't you like some more water?" she asked Buffy, concerned.

Buffy shook her head, "No…thank you." Always remember your manners, even if you are being held captive by people you don't , two large menacing men just waiting to jump her, while you remain calm…crazy as it may seem.

The redhead nodded her head, seeming pleased. "I'm Willow, this is Tara. Are you feeling any better?" a commotion at the door startled Buffy, causing her to jump and move back on the bed. The redhead, Willow, looked at her with a reassuring smile before getting up and moving to the door.

Angelus bolted out of his office when he heard the scream. He nearly plowed down three of his pack members in the haste to get to the guest room where the yell came from. It wasn't Willow or Tara, the voice unfamiliar and much too frightened and panicked, it could only be their guests'. When he neared the room, both 'guards' were hovering in the door, holding it slightly ajar, "What's going on? Why the hell aren't you in there?"

Austin turned around, "She just woke up, when she saw me and Brody she freaked out, nearly made it to the door before we stepped in her way…"

Willow appeared at the door, just poking her head out, "She's fine, everything's fine. Tara's calming her down. The boys just gave her a fright and I asked them to wait outside." Then she went back inside. Angelus wanted to rip the door open and go inside, but knew that Willow and Tara had the situation under control. Both Brody and Austin would be inside the room in a matter of seconds if they needed to.

Willow came back to the bed, pleased to see that Tara managed to calm down their guest considerably; she was actually smiling as she talked to Tara. When Willow sat down on the bed again, Buffy was feeling a lot calmer. Tara still had her hand on her, keeping her calm. With a hesitant smile, she looked down at Tara's hand, "Why do I get the feeling that you're calming me down with just a touch?" it sounded absurd, even to her.

Willow smiled at her, relieved that the situation was stabilizing, "Not to freak you out or anything, but Tara is a witch. We thought it would be best if she calmed you down after you woke up. I know this must be very stressful for you, but you really have nothing to worry about, we mean you no harm."

Buffy thought as much, not surprised that there were witches, when there were wolves. She was glad for the calming effect the witch had on her, otherwise she would be beside herself with fear. Strangely, when she looked at the two women before her, she felt she could believe them.

Willow went on to explain, "You're at the Hyperion hotel, Angelus brought you here after he, well for lack of a better word…attacked you." When she saw Buffy's eyes grow wide, she halted her explanation.

Buffy gapped, eyes growing wide at the name, "O'Rourke? As in…He's a…" she was sure nothing she said made sense. Her memory was foggy but she remembered what happed just a few hours ago. She was in the forest when a very large wolf appeared and started chasing her; he caught her just before she passed out.

"Yes, Angelus O'Rourke. He's a wolf…like you…like me…" she trailed off, giving Buffy time to digest the information.

Buffy felt the panic come back full force, her breath sawing out of her…hello panic attack, followed by utter disbelief and denial. The famous Angelus O'Rourke was a _wolf_ like her? What where the odds that the strikingly handsome man she often saw in the papers, were like her, a wolf.

Willow saw that look, "No no, calm down, just breathe. It's not that bad." She patted Buffy's hand reassuringly. After a few deep breaths, Buffy calmed down and sagged against the headboard, her head pounding from all the new information.

Willow and Tara was pleased to see Buffy calm down. "Despite being a very nice wolf, I'm also a doctor." Her teasing at least pried a smile from Buffy, "When Angel brought you in; I had to do an exam to make sure you were alright. I noticed the scars…" she saw Buffy get uncomfortable at the mention of her scars.

Buffy looked away, not liking the direction in which the conversation was heading. "So you say he…attacked me. I'm guessing he's not too happy about finding me there? Oh god…I'm in his territory right?" she knew what that meant. From her research, she knew that wolves didn't like trespassers in their territory. "That's not good…" she trailed off, dejected and running scenarios through her head. In the wild, wolves killed trespassers. "This is really, really bad…"

Looking back at the two women sitting across from her, she rushed out, "I swear I didn't know, honest, I…it won't happen again I swear on my life." Buffy hoped to reason with them, not above begging for her life.

Seeing the younger woman starting to hyperventilate Willow tried to soothe her. "Breathe. Don't get yourself worked up. Angelus is not that bad. If he wanted to harm you he could have done so in the forest and he wouldn't have brought you here, so just calm down, nothing is going to happen to you." Willow could see that it did little to help.

Hoping to calm her down, she tried distracting her, "Tell me about yourself?" Buffy made a short introduction but didn't give much away about herself, Willow knew it was because she was afraid. The distraction seemed to help as Buffy had calmed down a lot. "I know you feel uncomfortable talking about this, but you don't have to be. We're just like you. Those scars…you were attacked, weren't you?" Willow asked gently, and saw the despair in Buffy's eyes.

Buffy nodded, closing her eyes as she thought back to that night. Taking a deep breath Buffy tried to compose herself, "Yes, I was attacked three years ago." She didn't want to talk about this, but she didn't need to go into horrid detail about what happened to her. Surely they would be satisfied with her confession alone?

Willow nodded, noting her reluctance and unease about the subject, "Angelus said you ran from him, he had difficulty catching you at first, why did you run if you had nothing to hide?" Willow asked.

Buffy gulped, Willow's question actually sounded like an accusation, "I was alone one minute and the next he was there; he scared me and I just acted on instinct. I don't have anything to hide." She assured them again, hoping it would help her cause.

"I'm sorry to ask this but, how did you even manage to run? The scars and injuries seem severe…?" Willow trailed off.

Buffy shook her head, "I honestly don't know. I've never been able to run, but tonight, when he was chasing me; I think fear took over and just pushed me forward." Buffy couldn't think of another reason. Miraculously, she'd felt absolutely no pain when she was being chased.

Willow wanted to ask more, but she could tell she was already pushing too hard, too quickly. Now she was going to dump more in the already scared woman's lap, "Angelus would like to see you. Why don't you take a shower and then I'll take you to him?" she saw Buffy's body tense immediately, but there was no getting past this. Buffy's life was in his hands at the moment and if he decided she was a threat, nothing would save her.

Buffy swallowed down the lump in her throat, "O-okay" knowing she had no choice. The little she knew about wolves and packs didn't help at all. But guessing by the way Willow talked about Angelus, and that she was going to be taken to him, meant that he was like the leader or something. Nodding, she stood from the bed, ready to take that much needed shower…maybe there was a window where she could escape from.

END CHAPTER 9

CHAPTER 10

HYPERION HOTEL

AFTER Willow and Tara left Buffy to take her shower, they made their way to the kitchen where most of the pack members were lounging around. Lark noticed them first and asked the question on everyone's mind, "How's she doing?" When he heard the scream earlier he'd nearly jumped out of his skin. Then Angelus nearly plowed him over as they all rushed to the room to see what was going on. And he still didn't know how that petite woman managed to survive and attack form Angelus.

Groo turned his attention from Willow and Lark, instead wanting to hear Tara's opinion, "What do you think?" he whispered. Despite her being a powerful witch, Tara had always been good at reading people and he's always trusted her judgment.

Tara smiled as she thought of the female in question, "She's just very scared at the moment, she had no idea she was in our territory. I don't think we have anything to be worried about. Buffy has one of the purest souls I've ever encountered." She admitted softly to Groo.

The moment she laid her hand on Buffy she could sense what a good souls she possesses. Even with the deep underlying sadness and fear, Buffy was a strong person with good values and morals. Everyone else might still be suspicious of her, but Tara's mind was made up.

As everyone else, Tara was wondering what Angelus was going to do with the female wolf. She just hoped he would go easy on her. Buffy really had no idea of what was going on around her when she was in the forest. If only she could tell Angelus that; she'd always been very shy around the intimidating male and she still felt a bit awkward around him, despite having lived in the same 'house' as him for the past three years. Angelus was still a bit skeptical about magic, even though he'd witnessed what Tara could do. But he'd always treated Tara as a member of their family, even if she wasn't a wolf.

Lark voiced his opinion as well and Tara wasn't surprised that he also thought she wasn't a threat. She hadn't seen Buffy in her wolf form, but judging from what the men said, she was a lot smaller than the wolves from their pack. And then she was promptly mowed over by a wolf twice her size. Tara wasn't sure what would happen with the trespassing wolf, but they were about to find out soon enough.

AS soon as Willow and Tara left, Buffy wasted no time in getting that much needed shower. Her body felt sticky and she smelled like leaves from the shift earlier. Slowly, her memory of what happened returned to her; pulling her hair away from her neck, she inspected the skin where Angelus bit her. The skin was smooth again, no sign of the earlier damage his sharp teeth caused.

If only the same could be said for her shoulder and leg; the pain and cramping had returned with vengeance. If she'd been home, she might have reached for a pain killer, even though they had little to no affect on her.

As she cleaned herself, dread filled her about the meeting with Angelus. Under any other circumstances she would have been excited to meet the handsome man, not now though. She wished she'd been better prepared, but she had no idea what to expect; the only thing she was sure about was that it wasn't going to be a warm welcome. Idly she wondered if he might attack her again; she obviously invoked rage in him; the menace surrounding him scared the crap out of her.

All too soon, she stepped out of the shower and dressed in the clothes Willow provided, knowing she couldn't delay much longer. It was bad enough that she insulted him by being in his territory; she didn't want to push it by making him wait for her.

Her hands were shaking as she was led down the fast hall by the two young men she remembered from before. Neither said anything, and a somber feeling riddled her. She tried reassuring herself that it was just a casual meeting, but she was still apprehensive and scared. She scolded herself for her ignorance and stupidity.

As she was showed into a large spacious office, Buffy's heart started racing and her palms grew sweaty; out of habit, she clasped her hands behind her back. The first thing she noticed was the intoxicating smell of freshly brewed coffee and the tantalizing aroma of something she couldn't place…until she looked up, then she knew _exactly_ where it came from.

Her eyes focused on the man before her. Well over six feet of pure muscular male stood before her, his expression giving nothing away. Dressed in a stylish white shirt and form fitting trousers, he looked professional yet intimidating; an air of authority surrounded him. Buffy knew without a doubt the he was the Alpha Male. Searching his handsome face for any sign of emotion, she found nothing but cool, calm determination.

She briefly contemplated ripping the door open and running for her life, but she knew she wouldn't get far. Looking at him now, she could positively say that he looked even better than he did in the weekly photographs printed in the papers…more precisely; he looked utterly delectable in person.

His lips were pulled into a flat line, a clear indication of distaste, but she couldn't help but wonder what his lips felt like…how it would feel running her fingers through his spiky dark hair. Buffy immediately halted the wayward thoughts, 'Get a grip Buffy, this man looks about ready to rip you apart and all you're thinking about is how much you want to wrap yourself around him and offer yourself to him on a platter.' She lectured herself silently, ashamed at herself.

Angelus sensed her nervousness and surprise the moment she stepped into his office. Now that she was awake and dressed in that figure hugging shirt and jeans, he took a few seconds to appreciate her fine female form. The clothing clung to her curves in all the right places, making her appear sensual and appealing without her even knowing it. Her waist was small and as she moved, the shirt gave a teasing glimpse of the creamy skin underneath; skin he knew was soft as silk to the touch. Her ample bust exposed just a bit, giving him a good idea of how they would fit in his hands. He was sure her rear would be just as appealing.

Her mossy green eyes locked with his for an instant before she averted her gaze out of nervousness. They held strength, but also sorrow and he wondered if she knew how expressive her eyes really were. By the look of fear flashing over them, he was sure she didn't. Pushing the wayward thoughts to the back of his head, he focused on the matter at hand.

Feeling unsure, Buffy moved closer to stand before the dark stranger. Angelus could smell her fear, could sense it in the air around her. She cast her eyes downward to the floor then up at him again, no doubt composing herself.

Untwining her hands from behind her back, she pressed them against the sides of her thighs, rubbing away the moisture that gathered then she slowly extended her hand towards him, "Hi, I'm Buffy Summers. Pleased to meet you" she said in a steady voice. Hoping he didn't pick up her uncertainty.

He eyed her suspiciously as she moved closer and extender her hand. When she masked her feelings, casting a shield over her eyes, he felt irritated that she closed herself off from him, even if she did it to protect herself. Not showing his surprise, he clasped her much smaller hand in his, closing it in his own as he returned the firm handshake. He hadn't expected that, "Angelus O'Rourke" he answered in a composed, firm voice.

He held her hand in his briefly then dropped it; ignoring the spark that shot through his hand at the connection. Moving back around his desk, he indicated to the chair, "Please take a seat miss Summers" he said curtly. The movement of her throat as she swallowed drew his attention as she obeyed his request and sat down.

Suddenly he remembered the taste of her blood on his tongue; the sweet taste of her essence flooding his memory with crystal clear clarity. His eyes flicked to where he bit her and saw the skin was once again flawlessly healed. Vivid images of his mouth fastened around the delicate column of her throat; of her willingly exposing her neck to him, offering herself to him, flashed in his mind. Shaking his head, he dislodged the wayward images.

Buffy couldn't help but feel a shiver of pleasure run up her spine at hearing his deep, raspy voice. Suppressing the images that wanted to pop up in her mind, she chided herself for her foolishness and idiocy.

She'd expected his curt manner, but was still disheartened by it. Her emotions and fear were running wild, threatening to spill over at any second. If she had to run, how far would she make it before he caught her? Would he kill her swiftly, or torture her for hours to enforce is power and punish her for daring to trespass on his land?

"I'll get right to the point miss Summers. What were you doing in my territory last night? I'm sure you are well aware that we don't like intruders." His voice seeped with malice, as he fixed her with a heated glare.

Buffy looked up, not startled by the question, "I didn't know the forest belonged to anyone. I had no idea there were any other wolves in the area…" she almost stammered, barely managing to keep voice level. Could he smell her nervousness and fear; was he eating off it?

Angelus gave a harsh, sarcastic laugh, "You didn't know? Forgive my skepticism, but I find that very hard to believe" Surely she must have smelled them all over the forest. The area was clearly marked, indicating that it was claimed.

She looked genuinely uncertain and taken aback by his question. Unfortunately there was no way of knowing is she was lying or not. All he could pick up from her scent was fear and uncertainty. For him to be able to read her emotions through her scent more clearly, he'd have to be familiar with her first.

Buffy took a short breath, not sure how to go about answering him, "No, that's not what I meant. I didn't know the forest belonged to anyone. It was the only place that I knew of where I could go if I wanted to shift. I found it by accident; I don't know of any other forests or…" her voice was steady, but losing some of the firmness with which she spoke earlier. Her courage was wavering, abandoning her by each passing second.

"There are no other places like the forest in L.A. The forest you trespassed in, and which belongs to _me_." Angelus answered; his voice tight. His patience was starting to wear thin as he once again interrupted her. It was evident that she was battling with her nerves; straining to get a grip on her emotions and trying to hide them from him…too bad for her she was wasn't very successful.

Not knowing how to reply to that, she decided it best if she remained quiet. When she looked at him she could see the concealed anger; he made no secret of the fact that he didn't like her, didn't want her on his territory, much less in his home.

Looking away from him briefly to regain her composure, Buffy tried to explain, "I'm sorry Mr. O'Rourke. I had no idea and I promise it won't happen again. I apologize that I caused trouble with my presence in the forest. Now that I know the area is…claimed, I'll stay out of your territory." Buffy wanted to curse herself for showing weakness, but what else could she do; she had to admit that she was wrong and how else could she convince him of her innocence?

As Angelus regarded the female in front of him; it seemed apparent that she wasn't familiar in the ways and traditions of wolves; but it could be an act as well, a clever plot to fool them. "Why are you here? Are you scouting out the area for your pack? Hoping to take it over and claim it for yourselves? Because if you are, I assure you we are not giving up our territory and will most defiantly not give in without a fight, a fight you will definitely lose." Angelus said menacingly, looking her square in the eyes. She didn't miss the growl that slipped through, causing the hair on her head to rise in fear.

If he intended to scare the crap out of her, he most definitely succeeded. Startled, she scrambled, "No! I swear I'm not with any pack. I've never belonged to a pack before nor am I in one now. I didn't come to L.A looking for a pack or trouble of any kind. I moved here as a career choice, nothing more, I swear." Trying to sound sincere Buffy wanted to assure him she was no threat to his pack. "It was not my intention to cause any trouble when I moved here. I'm no threat to you or your pack Mr. O'Rourke."

Silence stretched out as Angelus looked at her, making her uneasy and skittish, "Let's hope not. Make sure you keep the events of the past few hours to yourself miss Summers. I don't want any unwanted attention or disturbances. My pack and I live a peacefully and I intend to keep it that way" Angelus said sternly, not hiding the threatening tone in his voice. "Gunn will escort you back to your home." Angelus said standing up from his chair. Standing to his full height, he knew to be intimidating, especial to someone as petite as her, he nailed her with a hard glare.

Knowing she was just dismissed, Buffy rose from the chair and whispered a soft "Thank you" on her way to the door. She just wanted to get out of here as quick as possible. Buffy made her way to the door Gunn opened it for her and let her walk in front. She sent a silent thank you to the heavens for sparing her a while longer. Her faith in humanity…or well, wolves, was somewhat restored, for the time being.

Then she remembered Willow and Tara, turning on her heel she came face to face with Angelus again. She took a few steps back, his nearness startling her and causing her to retreat. If she'd taken another inch forward, she would have walked right into him, and she was sure he wouldn't be very happy with that.

She hadn't even heard him move; now he was standing right behind her, "Um, I would just like to thank Willow and Tara, would it be ok if I left a note for them?" her request was polite, but she knew she was probably pushing it.

Angelus clenched his jaw as her soft voice made the request; that voice could cause havoc on any male, as she was now demonstrating. Turning, he got a pen and paper, taking a few steps back to give her the false sense of privacy as he waited while she quickly scribbled the note.

She folded it in double, but when she handed it to him, she kept her finger between the folds, the writing facing up towards him, showing him she had nothing to hide and giving permission to read the letter, even though he didn't need it.

When she handed it back to him, she avoided his eyes but her hand lightly brushed hers when they exchanged the note. It wasn't a calculated move on either of their part, he saw her start and pull her hand away faster than necessary, seemingly uncomfortable with the contact, he on the other hand, didn't mind at all.

She was escorted out of the hotel silently and lead to an expensive looking car; its windows tinted black, hiding whoever would inside. As Gunn opened the door for her and she slid in, she risked throwing a glance at the hotel one last time. She was startled when her eyes made contact with Angelus' as he stood by the door, a thunderous look on his face.

Luckily Gunn shut the door, breaking the eye contact between them and releasing her from Angelus' pull. They peeled out of the driveway and Buffy didn't dare look back again. Once they were in traffic and she'd given Gunn directions to her place, she allowed herself to take a deep break she hadn't even realized she'd been holding. When Gunn insisted on showing her to her door, she felt flattered, which was irrational; he was probably checking if there weren't any of her 'pack' members waiting for her…if only.

She'd give anything to belong to a big family like theirs, to actually be part of something that mattered. Seeing the few members in Angelus' office, she knew they would always stand together and support each other. Now she was even more curious about how wolf packs worked and interacted, too bad she would ever find out.

Flopping down on her worn down sofa, Buffy rubbed at her aching temples. At least he let her go; he could have done something horrible, but didn't. Not that it made her feel any better though. Not even in town for two months and she's already on the local's bad side. She just hoped she could keep out of their way now.

END CHAPTER 10

CHAPTER 11

HYPERION HOTEL

WILLOW was anxiously walking a hole in her and Tara's bedroom carpet. Despite her best efforts and pleas, Angelus didn't allow her in during the discussion with Buffy. The minute she told Angelus Buffy was on her way down, his aura changed, and not for the better. When she heard a car start outside, she rushed to the window and saw Gunn's car pull out. Knowing it could only mean one thing, she rushed out to Angel's office.

She was halfway inside when Angel started talking, "No Willow, she didn't run screaming, I sent her away with a light warning. And please don't tell me you're attached already?" he answered her question before she could even ask. He'd been waiting for the fiery red head ever since Buffy left the room; he was surprised it took her so long.

Scowling at her Alpha's ability to read her so well, she couldn't help but snort, "Light warning? Is that your definition of scaring her away, ensuring she'll have nightmares about you for the rest of her natural life?" When he laughed at her, she got even more irritated, "What happened?" when he didn't answer and instead lifted a piece of paper to her, she frowned as she took it from him.

"She says thank you that you and Tara looked after her." Angelus said before she could even unfold the small note.

Annoyed, she glared at him, "If you read the note why bother giving it to me then?" She still read the note; Buffy's loopy handwriting graced only a small part of the note, the single line pulling at her heart. Taking the seat across from Angelus, she regarded him with a calm expression, "I really don't think we have anything to worry about. She's young and inexperienced, and she doesn't understand anything about her wolf form."

Angelus scowled at her, "You can't know that Willow, she might be lying, trying to deceive you because she saw you as an easy target." He'd been worried about Willow being with Buffy alone; Willow had a heart of gold and people would use that to their advantage.

Willow pressed on, unwilling to relent, "Tara didn't pick up any bad vibes from her; you can ask her yourself." When Angelus remained silent, she decided to use it and try to explain to him why she felt the way she did, "She's scared Angelus, I don't think she's ever had any guidance and she's been thrown into the deep end. She was created three years ago; she didn't tell me much about it, but I could tell she didn't choose it.

She moved here to start a new life. I really don't believe she has any intentions of causing trouble. She doesn't even now the basics of her instincts. If she did, don't you think she would have heard you and the guys approaching her in the forest, or caught your scent in the downward draft?" Willow enquired gently, hoping to get through to him.

"It could have been fake Willow, a plan to get her into the hotel and scope out things to get information on the pack. Need I remind you, the pack you also belong to." Angelus shot back, also trying to get her to think rationally. How did Willow get attached so quickly? Could she really be so blind not to realize the threat Buffy might be to them? Alright, so he didn't sense any threat from Buffy when he was speaking with her, and she seemed genuinely shocked when he asked her about her pack and his territory, but still, they had to be cautious.

She ignored the interruption, "I don't believe that. She is a pup in the world of wolves Angelus. She's not a threat to us. Don't you think we could give her a chance? Just get to know her a little; maybe take her out with the pack one night. I'm not saying she should join the pack but, maybe we can give her some insight into what she has become." She didn't mind pleading; she truly believed in her heart that Buffy wasn't a threat.

Willow couldn't be sure, but she'd bet that Buffy would start caging her animal even more now that she'd been caught. There weren't any other places in L.A. that Buffy could go to if she wanted to shift. They had more than enough territory; surely it wouldn't hurt to share just a small portion of that with Buffy?

Angelus regarded Willow silently, baffled by her persistence. It seems Buffy made a rather deep impression on Willow. He didn't doubt Buffy's courage, she'd faced him unflinchingly and plead her innocence, even though he didn't believe her, he found her perseverance admirable. There was something in Buffy's eyes that pulled at him, a sense of innocence and naivety; he wasn't sure how easy it would be for her to fake those emotions.

What Willow was proposing was dangerous; they could be playing right into Buffy's hands. He couldn't put his pack at risk just because Willow had a good feeling about her. He wasn't about to relent but he wasn't up for the discussion and arguing with Willow right now, "I'll think about it" he said hoping to put her at ease until she saw reason.

Willow smiled broadly, delighted that she managed to make a small crack at his hard exterior. She wasn't expecting much, but just the fact that he would contemplate it was a good enough start, for now, "Thank you Angelus." He nodded at her, sighing to himself, already knowing she wasn't going to relent and give up…if her persistence prevailed, Buffy would probably be going out with them sooner than he thought.

Discussing the beautiful intruder gave his mind an open invitation; her soft voice and open eyes appealed to him, her luscious body and presence making him tingle. He'd tried his best to expel the vision of her clad in those body hugging clothing she'd worn; the material like a second skin and teasing him with glimpses of her creamy skin.

When Gunn was leading her out, he trailed behind, weary and purely wanting to keep an eye on her. He couldn't have stopped his eyes from trailing to her rear even if he tried. She almost caught him when she turned around but luckily he'd seen her body tense before she turned. Then she nearly collided right into him, her eyes wide with shock at seeing him so close. Even now he could still smell her vanilla scent lingering in the air.

Angelus tried to reason with himself; that it's perfectly normal to feel attracted to her, being a hot blooded male with urges…that hadn't been fulfilled in a while, what else could be expected? He was only reacting to her because she was a female wolf and had the same urges as him. A cold shower could have helped, but why do that when there were much more pleasurable options available? Retrieving his cell from his phone, he sent a text message to Kate. They hadn't seen each other in a while and he could sure use the company…among other things.

Moments later, Spike charged into his office, not even bothering to knock, as usual. Angelus didn't even scowl at him, it never worked anyway, he'd learned to tolerate Spike's attitude years ago.

Taking the seat across from Angel, Spike remained silent at first, waiting to see if his Alpha would elaborate about what happened with their guest. When he didn't say anything, he got irritated, "I don't trust her. She's already got Willow and Tara wrapped around her finger, I hope you'll show better judgment than that; she's hiding something Angelus." Disdain in his voice.

"She might seem harmless but we both know that is just an act to fool us." He hadn't missed the look on Angel's face when he brought that female in, also didn't miss Angelus' reaction to her just moments ago. Sure he'd also felt the effects…not that he would admit it, but he wasn't about to share his pack with anyone, least of all a pretty little blond thing that happened to stumble into their territory.

Angelus sighed as he listened to Spike's tactless speech, he understood Spike's weariness, felt it as well, but the way Spike was approaching this was all wrong. Yes they were weary about her, but they didn't have a right to judge her when they clearly didn't have all the facts. She could have been telling the truth, or it could have been a lie; but she was gone and she'd been warned. If she went against that, then that meant she was prepared to face the consequences. Only time would tell what will happen next.

Angelus wasn't really in a talking mood; the day had only just begun and he was already stressed and irritated, he didn't want to deal with Spike and his demands right now on top of it all. Nodding his head but remaining silent, Angelus left his office to attend to some 'business', leaving a furious Spike behind.

Spike ground his teeth in silent fury when Angelus didn't answer him. He didn't understand why Angelus refused to share this information with him, he was always told about everything; what made this different? Was it because Angelus lusted after the woman that he didn't want to discuss it?

Angelus wasn't the only one affected by the blond vixen; Buffy has plagued his thoughts and dreams from the first night they spotted her. Her hot little body and shiny coat were built for only one thing…something he would like _very_ much to partake in. Much to his irritation, she was declared off limits…for now. Leaving Angel's office, he planned on getting some much needed attention elsewhere.

LOUNGING around in her apartment merely hours after Gunn dropped her off, Buffy's thoughts still kept wondering back to the intimidating Alpha male. The encounter and warning rattled her more than she'd like to admit. Clearly she was unwelcome, and O'Rourke wasn't someone you wanted to mess with. She was pretty sure that if she was on his bad side and he wanted her gone, he'd make her disappear without a trace, never to be heard of again. Not that she thought he'd do her any harm, but his warning was clear.

Then there was the other problem…she couldn't get him out of her mind; Angelus O'Rourke looked even better than he did in the tabloids. Dressed in fitted black pants that hugged his powerful legs and delectable behind, made her long for things she never had before. He was utterly delectable, and he knew it, at least he hadn't been arrogant.

For the first time, she wondered what it would be like to give herself over to someone; Angelus in particular, to let him have his way with her, totally surrendering to him. There was no doubt in her mind that he'd be a very skilled lover; his ever present female companions testimony of that. She wondered what he looked like after being intimate, what did he sound like, what did he feel like?

Buffy shook her head vigorously, laughing at her own stupidity. 'What are you thinking Summers? Angelus is a very powerful male, an Alpha male at that, he could have (and probably already has) any woman his heart desires. Why would he even look twice at plain boring old me? I have absolutely nothing to offer a man like him.'

The thought that he might possibly be attracted to her was laughable. She'd seen what his women looked like; all leggy models with glamorous lives and designer wardrobes, stunning faces and desirable bodies, she possessed none of that. The only thing they had in common was that they turned into wolves at will; nothing special about that…nothing special about her.

Rubbing her neck in frustration Buffy grabbed her coat, deciding to go out for a walk. Her shoulder was starting to cramp up and the only thing that would help ease the pain was to shift; and since that was out of the question, she hoped a long walk might help.

No more late forest runs for her, at least no forests in L.A. that's for sure. 'When the need comes up I'll just head back to Sunnydale for a weekend.' Not that she really wanted to head back to Sunnydale anytime soon.

Buffy didn't even contemplate the idea of looking for any other place to shift; the entire L.A. territory belonged to Angelus, and she was pretty sure he wouldn't be so lenient if he found her in his territory again. Best thing to do would be to head to Sunnydale, or not shift at all, and at the moment, the last option was all she would consider.

THREE WEEKS LATER

GRABBING her handbag and dashing out of her apartment, Buffy cursed silently; she' over slept and had only fifteen minutes to her to work. Deciding against taking a cab, as she knew she would be faster on foot than in this traffic, she fell into a quick jog, despite the pain coursing through her arm and leg. Arriving at the office with only moments to spare, she sighed in relief, happy that her boss hadn't arrived yet. Settling in behind her desk, she started yet another long day.

Ever since the 'encounter' with Angelus three weeks ago, she'd been having trouble concentrating on anything. He was constantly on her mind, even her dreams. Add to that the fact that she hadn't shifted either and then you got a very distracted, and annoyed Buffy.

Before her thoughts could once again drift to the handsome wolf, she shook her head and tried concentrating on her work. She didn't know why she kept torturing herself. He's way out of her league; a handsome and successful wealthy man like him didn't spare girls like her a second glance, much less see her as anything but an annoyance and burden.

Angelus was tied to strings of beautiful women, ranging from heiresses, socialites and actresses to models. She doubted a man like him, with his higher 'primal urges' could even be satisfied and content with only one woman. In any way, she wasn't even his type. Not that she knew what his type might be; but she guessed he liked tall, gorgeous, slim and sophisticated women. Not a petite, dull …girl…like herself. What did she have to offer a man like him anyway? Exactly - nothing at all.

Buffy grimaced at the direction her thoughts were taking. Looking at her watch, she saw it was well after lunch and she was starving. Grabbing her purse, she strolled out of the office, intent to get some food, and stop thinking about a particular tall, dark and handsome man.

Taking a seat way in the back of the shop, Buffy waited for her drink and sandwich to be brought to her. Not unlike her to take the table farthest away from people; once again she shied away at the idea of interacting with people. Maybe there was something seriously wrong with her; it's been months and she hadn't made any friends outside of her coworkers, she never went out and the thought of going to a loud crowded club made her stomach turn.

"Buffy?" When Buffy heard the friendly, vaguely familiar voice, she turned in her chair only to be greeted by the optimistic red head from Angelus' pack. Her smiling face was a sight for sore eyes, "I thought I saw you. How are you?" Willow asked as she took a seat.

A broad smile appeared on Buffy's face, "Willow, I didn't expect to see you again."

Willow giggled, "Yeah me neither. I was in the area seeing a patient and this place has the best coffee. And even better, I walk into you."

They chatted for a while, Willow also ordered a sandwich and they talked happily while snacking on their small meals. She asked Willow about her work and was surprised to learn than she ran the Medical division of Wolfram and Hart. They chatted like old friends and Buffy was silently very grateful for her presence. It made her remember what she'd been missing; it felt nice having someone to talk to again, who didn't know too much about her past to judge her, but also felt comfortable enough with the little knowledge.

When it was time to go, Willow embraced Buffy in a friendly hug, catching her off guard but grateful for the small friendly gesture, "I never did get the chance to thank you and Tara for everything before I left. I was ah…in a hurry to get back home and missed you on the way out." Buffy said awkwardly as they walked out of the coffee shop.

"Nonsense, Angelus practically threw you out, so don't worry about not seeing us." Willow was amazed that Buffy did not mention how Angelus rudely dismissed her. If it had been her in Buffy's situation, she would have mouthed off about it the whole time.

Ever since the meeting with Buffy, Angelus had been acting a bit strange; not really out of character, but he seemed preoccupied and irritated. Even Tara noticed but neither really commented on it. The entire pack had been thrown for a bit of a loop with Buffy's sudden appearance and Angelus never mentioned her again after she was thrown out.

On numerous occasions she'd asked him if he gave any thought to what she suggested, but he merely grunted a 'non answer' and walked away or steered her from the conversation. He was unusually tense and irritated, even more so when she mentioned Buffy. She was actually beginning to think he really didn't like Buffy, but that was a bit strange as she was so likeable. Maybe there was something more going on that she didn't know about.

After he dodged her questions for weeks on end, she'd decided to take matters into her own hands; it was totally 'coincidence' that she ran into Buffy at the same dinner while she was supposedly seeing a patient…a patient that didn't exist.

Gunn had been very helpful when she asked if he had any information on Buffy. She guessed he liked the tiny blond as much as she did, and gave her everything she needed to track Buffy down. He'd even offered to drive her but she declined his offer, not wanting to scare Buffy off. Gunn was an intimidating guy and he certainly deserved the reputation; but he was nothing compared to Angelus, in fact, Gunn was a tame little lamb in comparison to him.

"Maybe we could get together sometime? Have lunch or something?" Willow suggested, praying Buffy took the bait.

Buffy smiled at her, seeming to contemplate the invitation for a few seconds, "That would be nice, I don't really know anyone here" Buffy replied. She'd thought of declining, but the thought of hanging out with Willow didn't scare her off like other invitations did. It's been ages since she'd been out and it sounded like a pleasant idea.

They exchanged phone numbers and Willow promised to call her later in the week to make final arrangements. When they finally parted ways, Buffy was actually looking forward to the get together.

WOLFRAM & HART OFFICES

GUNN looked at his cheerful pack member as she strolled into the cafeteria. The redhead was bubblier than usual and he needed two guesses why. When she came to him a week ago seeking information on Buffy, he'd been reluctant and skeptical. Persuading him hadn't taken much effort on her part, and when Tara joined Willow's cause, he knew he was going give in. Throwing caution to the wind, he gave Willow the address to Buffy's work and hoped that this didn't blow up in his face…or that Angelus found out about it. "By that smile on your face I guess I don't have to ask how it went." He stated with a grin.

Willow beamed at him, that mega watt smile of hers was enough of an answer, "We're having lunch later this week." She answered, more than impressed with herself.

Gunn chuckled, "Let's just hope Angelus doesn't find out about this and smashes your plan." He knew if Angelus found out he wouldn't be impressed…and he would know exactly where Willow got the information from; so either way, he was going to get fried.

Willow seemed to give it some thought, her face showing no signs of worry, "What can he say? He agreed to it…he just doesn't know it yet." That earned her a deep laugh as she left the room, leaving her 'accomplice' to his half eaten meal. He didn't know who was in more trouble, Willow or Angelus.

END CHAPTER 11

CHAPTER 12

TWO WEEKS LATER

ANGELUS sighed, failing to concentrate; every time he tried doing something productive, his thoughts would drift to a certain blond woman. Almost every time he was alone, or had a little quiet time, he would think of her. He didn't know what the hell was going on; either she had a very strange effect on him, or there was something wrong with him, not even Kate and their 'activities' could tear his mind away from Buffy.

When Kate came over that night after the encounter with Buffy, he'd been sure it was his hormones wrecking havoc on him. He'd seemed fine for a few days…but then he started thinking about Buffy almost none stop. According to Kate, he'd seemed preoccupied and when he didn't focus all his attention on her and she tried to pry information from him, he'd snapped at her and she'd left in a huff of irritation. He and Kate saw each other a few times after that, but things felt weird and he didn't really want to see her again, much less engage in any intimate activities with her.

After another hour's failed attempt at trying to get work done, he gave up and decided to check in on the pack and get a cup of fresh coffee. He went by each pack member's room, chatting for a while and catching up.

He was nearing the entertainment room when he heard the booming voices of his younger pack members carrying through the hall. From the sounds of things, they were playing pool. Just as he was about to enter, he heard Austin's voice warp around Buffy's name, "I'm not going to lie and say I'm not attracted to her. I mean, you've seen her; he's hot as hell, but I don't really think she'd go for me."

Laughter and a few light hearted comments followed. Angelus decided to wait before announcing his presence. He wanted to hear what they had to say about the petite silver wolf…and decided if he was going to give them a proper hiding for discussing her.

"…come on man, you must have seen something…" Qhuinn said with eagerness.

"Like I told you, she was wrapped in a blanket and clutched at it for dear life when she saw us and ran away…" Austin replied, irritation evident in his clipped tone. Angelus found it a bit unusual that Austin was irritated with his pack member. He understood young men, understood that the idea of a naked woman sent their bodies and minds into over drive, but it seemed Austin didn't like the direction of the conversation, like he had more respect for Buffy than he led on.

"If I was in that room, I'd have taken a peek…" Qhuinn said, followed by a girly screech not fit to come out of a man's throat, "What the hell was that for?"

"You know if Angelus heard that he's going to give you a thorough beating right?" Austin said.

"Why? Coz he has feelings for her? I doubt that. He doesn't even like her, as he demonstrated when he had her thrown from the mansion" Quinn laughed, obviously entertained by his own comment.

"No, because Angelus taught us better manners than that." Brody's booming voice shot back; sounds like he was also irritated with Qhuinn's comments.

Deciding he'd heard enough of their disrespectful discussion about Buffy, he entered the room, "Brody's right, I thought I did teach you better manners than that." Angelus said in a stern voice, glaring at the younger men of his pack.

Austin looked startled, and Brody didn't shift his glare from Qhuinn, who at least had the decency to look ashamed at his behavior, "I'm sorry Angelus, I was just joking around." He tried to explain.

"Let's hope so. In the future, try to show the fairer sex a bit more respect." His tone didn't leave any doubts about his temper at the moment. When he became the Alpha of the pack ten years ago, he'd always told everyone to be respectful of other people, human and wolf alike. Qhuinn obviously lost the memo somewhere. After talking with them for a while longer, he left, got his much needed cup of coffee and headed back to his study.

An hour later, when Willow entered his office, he wasn't surprised; until Cordelia followed her in, then he got suspicious. Their resident doctor only stopped by if she needed something, and by the look on her face, he was certain he wasn't going to like this request.

"To what do I owe the pleasure your company at this unusual hour?" he asked eyeing the two women knowingly. He didn't voice any concerns just yet, as he'd rather wait and then maybe call for backup, especially if Cordelia was along for the ride. Where the hell was Groo when you needed him?

"Willow ran into Buffy the other day, she wants you to phone her and ask her to join us in the run tomorrow night" Cordelia blurted, nearly clapping her hands and jumping in excitement. Angelus felt his mouth drop open at the announcement.

Stunned at her outburst, Willow could only stare at her in amazed wonder and irritation. She hated it when Cordelia just blabbered everything out. She could never be trusted with a secret and today was no different. When Cordelia overheard her and Tara speaking about Buffy, she knew it was only a matter of time before the whole pack knew about it. Holding her breath, she focused her attention on Angelus, gauging his reaction.

Angelus blinked once, then again; still stunned at what Cordelia said about Willow's proposal. With a shake of his head, he managed to clear his clouded thoughts. As appealing as the idea sounded, there was no way he'd do it. Not just because of what happened the last time he saw Buffy; but also because of his own reaction and feelings towards her, "I'm not going to phone her and ask her to join us on the run so just forget it!" Angelus stated firmly.

"That's fine I'll phone her then." Willow insisted, pulling out her phone and aiming to dial.

"No, you won't." Angelus said as he stood up from his desk with enough force to get Willow's attention.

"Yes I will" Willow insisted, an evil grin on her face. If she decided to run, he won't be able to catch her; she was too close to the door and he would still have to get past, or over his desk. And she was pretty sure Cordelia would get in his way too.

"Willow, I said no…" he slowly started to make his way around the table, poised to dash after her and get her mobile out of her hands.

"Oh, just shut up the both of you your making me dizzy with the bickering." Cordelia finally said, placing her hand against her forehead to emphasize said dizziness.

Shocked at her outburst Angelus stared at Cordelia then looked at Willow, who just shrugged; both of them had long since stopped trying to make sense of Cordelia.

"Why are you so insistent on this? You know nothing about her. She could be a danger to the pack." Angelus took a deep breath; maybe if he reasoned with her, she would forget this idiotic idea. Okay, maybe not so idiotic…but still. He didn't want to risk it, no matter how eager he was to see Buffy again. Had Buffy gone behind his back and manipulated Willow? The thought made him angry; he hated being forced to do things, and if Buffy insinuated this, there would be hell to pay.

Willow huffed at him, still not understanding his reluctance, "Angelus, you had Gunn do a background check on her and it came out clean. You've spoken to her, you've seen her, and does she look like a threat to you?" she knew Angelus wouldn't lie to her. Seriously, how could he even think Buffy was a threat to them? She'd never met a more caring, gentle hearted person in her life.

Angelus frowned, seeing her point but still reluctant. He was still cautious, "She might not be, but she might be working for someone, might have ulterior motives. What if she's scouting us out for another pack?"Angelus replied already knowing he was going to give in to her request.

As much as he hated to admit, he was actually optimistic about the idea of seeing Buffy again. Maybe if he saw her again he could make up his mind about her; read her a bit better and see if he could determine if she was indeed out to cause them harm.

Willow and Cordelia just continued looking at him with their trademark 'puppy dog eyes'. He hated when they did that, they played him like a fiddle and he always gave in when they played that trick on him. He knew better than to argue with them, but still, he had to make sure they understood the consequences if something went wrong.

Rubbing his eyes in frustration, he sighed heavily, "Fine, call her tomorrow and hear if she wants to join us." An ear splitting squeal ripped through the room, Willow and Cordelia both jumped into the air and embraced Angelus simultaneously. The reaction he got from them did make him smile a bit, but he immediately hid it when they pulled away.

"Thank You. Thank you! You won't regret it I swear" Willow said enthusiastically. For a while, she'd really though he was going to say no.

Angelus just sighed and shook his head at the unconventional females of this pack. "I'm not too sure about that." He uttered to himself as he watched Willow and Cordelia leave his office. How had this happened? Not only was the trespassing wolf in his territory, but now she was being invited to invade a bit more.

He knew it was irrational, but he was starting to get angry with her all over again. What if this was a ploy to get close to them, and try to destroy them? He decided to let Willow have her way. Buffy could join them for _one_ outing and then he would asses her, if he didn't like what he saw, she'd be out before she even blinked. Sure she looked harmless, but it was always the innocent ones that were the biggest and best liars.

WILLOW was up early the next morning, too excited to sleep another minute. As it was Saturday and no one had to work, the hotel was still deadly silent by the time she went down to the kitchen to get a cup of coffee. The pack usually went on runs on weekends when their schedules were clear and she was looking forward to when they could go out again.

The next two hours felt like slow torture as she had to wait to phone Buffy. It was nine in the morning and she just hopped Buffy wasn't still sleeping, but she just couldn't wait another minute.

Buffy answered almost immediately and Willow felt excitement bubble in her throat. "Morning Buffy, sorry to call so early, hope I didn't wake you?"

Buffy was a bit shocked to hear Willow's friendly voice so early, "No worries, I've been awake for a while." She smiled. After they got together for lunch a while ago, she'd been eager to hang out again. She hadn't been sure if Willow would call her again, but she'd been holding her breath and hoping she would. "What's up?"

Willow didn't waste any time and got right down to the reason for her call, "We're going out for a run tonight, I was hoping you could join us." When Buffy didn't answer right away as she expected, she felt her spirits drop.

Buffy was stunned at the proposal. When Willow said they should get together again, she'd thought more along the lines of a movie or a going to the mall together, not going for a run with her and the pack. She sputtered, swallowing harshly, "J-Join you? I don't think that's a good idea…"

Willow heard the hesitation in her voice, understanding why; first Angelus attacked her then all but threw Buffy out on her butt when he caught her in the forest the last time. No wonder she was hesitant.

Even though the aspect of being asked to join their run was great, Buffy couldn't accept. Despite feeling the effect of a long denied shift, Buffy wasn't about to risk her life.

Willow's voice cut through her shock, "Angelus told me to invite you, we spoke last night and he said to call you and ask you to join us. Please don't say no" she pleaded.

She knew Willow probably mean well, but she just couldn't do it, "Um, I really appreciate the offer, but I can't. Look, I have to run; I'll talk to you later ok?" Buffy didn't even wait for an answer, she just hung up the phone; afraid that she might give in and say yes when she knew that would only get her in trouble.

Buffy knew she should probably make plans to head back to Sunnydale for the weekend to shift, but she didn't want to head back there. She urgently needed to shift sometime soon; it always helped her cope with the constant pain in her shoulder and leg. Now that she couldn't do that, her body was protesting every step of the way; aching in pain constantly. Trying to ignore the pain, she shut off her phone.

EVEN though Willow expected Buffy's refusal, she still felt a bit dumbfounded. Buffy was scared and wouldn't accept her offer, all thanks to Angelus. Maybe if he'd had a little more people skills, this wouldn't have happened. Feeling frustrated, she marched to Angelus study and entered without bothering to knock.

Angelus smelled Willow…and her anger, before she even pushed into his office. Looks like her scheme hadn't gone as planned.

Stopping before him, she placed her hands on her hips, "Buffy declined my offer to join the run tonight." She said fixing him with a glare.

Angelus settled back into his chair, continuing with his work. Without looking at her, he answered, "It's her decision if she wants to join or not." He was surprised that Buffy said no, but that could also be an act to appear innocent.

"She said no because of you. You scared her half to death and now she doesn't want to step on your toes." Willow felt like hurling her phone at him. She hated when he refused to look at her, effectively masking his feelings from her.

Angelus merely looked at her with a black expression on his face. What did she expect him to do about it? The offer had been made; Buffy declined it, end of story.

Willow didn't give up, "Why do you dislike her so badly? She had no idea the forest belonged to us. I'm well aware that she hadn't been back since. I really think you can give her some credit."

When she still got no answer, she tried another tactic, "She seems to have caused a bit of a stir among the other members of the pack. Cooper and Morgan saw you bringing her in that night. They've been asking about her non-stop. Even the other members would like to meet her."

Angelus had no doubt about that; the younger men of the pack were still talking about Buffy.

He couldn't blame them for their curiosity; Buffy's a beautiful woman, bound to attract al lot of attention. That didn't mean he had to like it. What if they grew too fond of her? What if one of the men decided he wanted her for himself? Angelus did NOT like that idea.

Regarding the female in from of him Angelus signed and looked at Willow "This really means a lot to you doesn't it?" he could understand her persistence, why she liked Buffy so much, but he'd never seen her like this before.

"It does. It would mean the world to me if you asked her to join us." Willow said sincerely, seeing she was finally making progress.

Finally Angelus gave in "Fine I'll go see her later." How did Willow always manage to get her way? Maybe it was because she threw in the bit about the pups; he couldn't deny them. And he was pretty sure Willow would resort to blackmail and even send the pups in if she had to. Then he would be done for.

Willow smiled a bright smile, nearly lighting up the entire room. "Thank you Angelus."

He merely nodded his head. If Willow was so adamant about this, he could only guess how much this really meant to her.

After Willow left, he tried and failed to concentrate on his work. Despite it being the weekend, he had work to do. Weekends didn't really mean much to him; he always used the time to get more work done, despite his packs best efforts to get him to relax. It's not that he didn't want to unwind and relax after a hard week; he just didn't really know what to do with himself.

Every pack member always had something to do on weekends, and he didn't want to intrude on their personal time, so he let them be, and instead focused on work or things around the hotel that needed tending to.

Now he had something to look up to…or rather, look forward to. He wasn't going to lie to himself and say he wasn't eager to see Buffy again. But how was he going to approach her? What kind of reception would he get from her? She could decline his offer as well. He found it unnerving that if she did, he'd likely not see her again.

Thanks to Gunn he had her address, maybe while he was there he could get a little more insight on her. A person's personal space could tell a lot about them. Looking at his watch, he saw it was still early, maybe a little too early to go see Buffy. Just then, Alyssa poked her head in and announced that breakfast was served. Maybe if he had a full stomach he could think more clearly about the matter at hand.

END CHAPTER 12


	3. Chapter 13 to 16 Rewrite

TITLE: **DARK HEART**

(REWRITE)

AUTHOR: PHOENIX333

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any characters except the ones I make up. They are owned by Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, etc. No copyright infringement is intended and no profit is made. My story is only for entertainment purposes only.

DISTRIBUTION: Please let me know if it goes anywhere.

SUMMARY: Mostly A/U -

No vampires just other mystical creatures of the dark. Angelus & Buffy are wolves. (Much larger than normal wolves but not as big as werewolves)

Buffy is a lone wolf who has just moved to Los Angeles into Angelus' turf disturbing his pack.

PAIRINGS:

BUFFY/ANGELUS

WILLOW/TARA

CORDELIA/GRU

ALYSSA / LARK

FICTIONAL CHARACTERS:

LARK – MEMBER OF ANGELUS' PACK. ALYSSA'S HUSBAND

ALYSSA – LARK'S WIFE. MORGAN AND COOPER'S MOTHER

COOPER AND MORGAN – YOUNG KIDS/PUPS OF ANGELUS' PACK. LARK & ALLYSSA'S KIDS, 5 YEARS OLD

AUSTIN – MEMBER OF ANGELUS' PACK, 23 YEARS OLD

BRODY – MEMBER OF ANGELUS' PACK, 26 YEARS OLD

QUINN – MEMBER OF ANGELUS' PACK, 24 YEARS OLD

RATING: T (PG 13?) AT FIRST, LATER PARTS WILL BE RATED M, BUT INDICATED AT BEGINNING OF CHAPTERS. PLEASE DON'T READ IF YOU ARE UNDERAGE, I ACCEPT NO RESPONSIBILITY IF YOU DO.

FEEDBACK: Yes Please! LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK OF THE NEW (HOPEFULLY IMPROVED) VERSION!

AUTHOR'S NOTES: This is my first fan fiction and any reviews will be greatly appreciated.

**I'm busy re-writing the story because I'm not totally satisfied with the first draft I posted. I hope the new additions will help to fill out the story a bit better. **

CHAPTER 13 

LATER THAT DAY

THROWING a glance over his shoulder, Angelus took a breath and knocked on Buffy's door. Movement inside the house told him that she was in fact home. As he waited for her to answer the door, he strangely felt nervous about seeing her again.

When she opened the door, shock was apparent on her beautiful features. She looked even better than he remembered. Dressed in a loose fitting shirt with Capri pants and bare feet, he was pretty sure it was the best sight he'd seen in weeks. Her hair was down; framing her face and drawing attention to her pretty features, especially her pouty, pink lips…lips begging for attention. She looked so relaxed and calm, until you saw the shocked expression on her face then you knew she was anything but.

Buffy blinked, "Mr. O'Rourke? H-Hi…" she stammered as a faint blush tinted her cheeks.

He gave a feeble, but tense smile, "Hi Buffy. Hope I'm not interrupting anything?" he enquired lightly. What if he was? What if she had company? He should have called first.

"Not at all. I um…wasn't expecting to see you again" She said as she griped the door so hard he was sure she was about to pull it off its hinges. Obviously she was shocked at seeing him.

His nostrils flared as he picked up her vanilla scent, the same scent that he remembered from the day at the hotel. The same smell he couldn't get out of his mind, "Can I come in?" he enquired lightly, and suppressed a chuckled as he saw the tint in her cheeks go a shade darker.

Buffy jumped back from the door and moved aside, gesturing him inside, "Oh yes, I'm sorry. Please come in" she stammered, giving herself a mental kick in the head for her stupidity. 'Way to make an impression Buffy, now he probably thinks you're a rude idiot on top of it all.'

She led him into her small living room, and threw a quick glance around to make sure everything was in place and tidy. Luckily she'd been spring cleaning the entire previous night and the better part of the day. It still didn't make her feel a whole lot better though, her meager living conditions were a far cry from the lavish hotel he and his pack stayed in. But she consoled herself on the fact that the apartment was her part of the world, albeit small and insignificant it might seem.

Stepping into her apartment he took in the surroundings she called home. It didn't look much like a home though. The apartment was very small; a tiny TV set was in the corner with two small chairs across from it. A round table was in the centre with a few magazines and on top of the fire place he noted a few photo frames. In actuality, her apartment was depressing and he could only guess that she wasn't as blessed financially as he and his pack were.

His large frame crowded the already cramped space, making it seem even smaller. He could probably reach the other side of the room in less than three strides. Buffy didn't life in the best neighborhood and it felt a bit strange being there when he was used to more lavish surroundings. Even though he made a good living for himself, it was good to remain grounded and remember where he came from. Despite being rich, he always remained humbled and down to earth.

Noting how he was looking around, Buffy spoke up, "Would you like something to drink? I have Pepsi." It made her uncomfortable and she idly wished she had something better to offer. He looked so out of place here, and she had trouble picturing him in anything less than the elegant mansion he lived in.

Giving her a grateful smile as he turned back to her, he answered, "Please; that would be nice."

As she left the room he walked over to the photos, studying them. Some were of her and friends, one or two with her girlfriends and another with a dark haired guy who had his arm thrown loosely around her slim shoulders. One with her mother stood out most to him; she was holding her mother and laughing happily at the camera. He noticed she had a sparkle in her eye that she no longer had now, her eyes looked so happy and full of life on the photo, a far cry from what they reflected now. Had something happened to her that affected her badly? He could only guess as much.

"Here you go. I'm short on ice though." She gave an awkward smile as she handed him the glass. A shiver ran down her spine as her hand briefly made contact with his when he took the glass from her. "Please have a seat" Buffy gestured to the sofa. She couldn't help but notice how big he was, especially as he was seated in the small sofa. Where she still had loads of space, he was nearly spilling over the edges.

She noted he was dressed more casually today and looked delectable in his jeans and dark button down shirt. His hair was styled in the same spikes as the first time she saw him…and the memory did him little justice.

Berating herself for her thoughts, she slammed down the images running through her mind. Could she be any more idiotic? The silence between them was awkward and uncomfortable as they both took sips from their drinks. Suddenly it dawned on Buffy why he was there, "I haven't been back into the forest, I swear…"

Angelus stopped her, "I know you haven't."

Buffy frowned, if not that, then why? Was it because she and Willow had started hanging out? Was that also not allowed? Was there more pack laws that she didn't know about and unknowingly didn't follow?

Angelus cleared his throat, sensing her turmoil and confusion, "Willow told me you declined her offer to join the run tonight." He stated calmly.

Buffy wanted to heave a sigh of relief. So far he wasn't there to take away the only friend she had. She could understand why he came, even though the need to reinforce his warning wasn't necessary. "Oh, about that…I know the rules now and I'm not planning to break them again. It was kind of her to offer but I told her I couldn't make it. You don't have to worry…"

Angelus nodded, liking the sincerity in Buffy's voice; maybe he had judged her too quickly. "Actually, I told Willow to invite you. I know there are no other places around if you wanted to shift. I'm guessing it's been a while since you shifted so I see no problem with you joining the run."

Buffy was shocked, so much so that her mouth was nearly hanging open. The fact that he came all the way to her place, a long way from his usual drive by, seemed a bit odd. Maybe Willow forced him; not that she thought Willow could do much to override his decisions, but still. When Buffy didn't answer, he finally looked up into her face again. She was shocked and reluctant, but what else was going on in her mind?

"But…" Buffy wasn't sure what to say. Was this a trap; a ploy to test her and draw her out? Either way, she wasn't sure what to do or say. Instead she took a sip of her drink to sooth her suddenly dry throat.

Angelus saw the wheels turning in her head, "I know what I said the last time we spoke. I would actually like to apologize for my behavior. But you do have to understand that the safety and well-being of my pack is my first priority. When I saw an unknown wolf in my territory, I feared the worst and I should have handled the situation better. I wouldn't mind you joining the pack tonight, if you want..." He trailed off, not sure if she would agree.

She didn't blame him for the way he handled the situation; she understood that his pack was the most important thing to him and that he would do anything to protect them.

Buffy remained silent at first, then looked up at the Alpha male before her, "If you're sure you don't mind, then I would love to join you…the pack, I mean" she mentally kicked herself for the slip. 'That's right Buffy, let the pack Alpha know you secretly lust after him, that ought to score you points right away.' If he heard the slip or not, he didn't say anything. But the cryptic smile on his face told her he might have picked it up, 'great'.

Angelus regarded the woman in front of him. He'd noticed the slip, but didn't think much of it as he could tell she was nervous and a bit reluctant; which was understandable considering how their last meeting went, "It's settled then. We'll see you at the Hyperion at 8:30 tonight then Miss Summers." He said as he stood up.

Buffy followed suit and followed him to the door. She was close; close enough for him to feel her body heat, but still a few feet away not to invade his personal space. Buffy wasn't sure what to say, 'Thank you' was the only thing she could mutter but immediately felt stupid after saying it.

As Angelus walked out of her apartment, her eyes remained glued to his wide back…then drifted down to his rear…a very firm rear at that. After greeting him, she all but pulled herself back into her apartment. This wasn't a good idea…what if he picked up on her reaction to him? From what she read on wolves a while ago, the pack Alpha's senses were enhanced nearly ten times of that of an ordinary wolf. There was no way he would miss the signals she was all but hurling at him.

The thought that she would be going out and shifting later, soon pulled her attention away. Never in her wildest dreams would she have thought that Angelus would offer her a chance like that. She'd just have to get over her infatuation with him and her head orientated before she went over there and became more obvious. Who was she kidding in anyway? He didn't even spare her a second glance, and probably thought she was the plainest 'girl' he'd ever laid eyes on. If that was enough of an eye opener then she didn't know what was. With a genuine on her face, she went back to cleaning her apartment. Nothing like the promise of a shift to renew her energy; now if only the hours would go by faster.

# # # #

A few hours later, Buffy was giddy with excitement and apprehension all at once as she sat in the cab driving her to the Hyperion. She couldn't believe she was finally on her way over there right now.

The entire day seemed to drag on without end. After she had nothing left to do at her apartment. She'd decided to head out to the store and get a few things. With her mind preoccupied with other things…namely the run and Angelus…she'd stupidly not been looking where she was going, and bumped into a large shelve at the store. Her hip made contact first, the pain from her scar and the impact causing her to go down quickly in a sting of pain; then the shelves toped over, sending items scattering all over. To add to her humiliation, she'd been unable to get up at first, her hip and arm nearly immobile from the pain. After apologizing and helping to replace everything, she'd fled the store without even buying the items she set out to get.

She pushed the memory to the back of her mind as the Hyperion came into view. It was dark outside, but lights all over the place provided enough elimination for her to see clearly. Before she could even push open the lobby door, it was wrenched open by two young kids, twins if she wasn't mistaken. A smile graced her features as she greeted them. When they greeted her enthusiastically pulled her inside, she was stunned. After introducing themselves as Morgan and Cooper, they kept her occupied until Willow finally descended the stairs.

Willow smiled warmly at her, "Hey. I'm so glad you came" she gave Buffy a tight hug. When Angelus returned and told her the good news, she was ecstatic with excitement, and so were the kids when they over heard, "I see you've met the pups already." She said as she indicated to the overexcited kids.

Buffy smiled down at them, amazed to know that they too were wolves like her. Willow led her into a large kitchen and dining area, where the place was buzzing with people. Tara and Gunn were chatting to one side as Willow introduced her to nearly twenty pack members. She remembered two of the younger men from the night she was caught and was surprised when they greeted her friendlily; what surprised her even more was the one guy told her he was happy she could join them. She'd been expecting the pack to be reluctant and guarded around her, and she was greeted with enthusiasm and open arms.

After introductions, Willow pulled Buffy along, "Let's find Angelus so I can let him know you're here." Buffy felt butterflies in her stomach at the mention of the pack leader. Willow breezed up the stairs, all but running. After looking for him for nearly ten minutes, they finally found him; he was waiting for them at the foot of the stairs as they approached, talking with one of the younger men of the pack.

Instead of looking at him and appearing too obvious, Buffy opted to look at her feet. They were nearly at the foot of the stairs when a searing pain shot up her leg and hip, causing her limb to give out from the pain. Buffy managed to bite back the gasp but could do nothing to prevent herself from falling to the ground. Just as she expected to collide into the floor, Angelus rushed forward and enveloped her in his strong arms, effectively catching her. Her eyes shot open at the sudden movement as he settled her against his chest.

Angelus smelled the change in Buffy's scent before he even fully turned towards her. When he turned around and saw the look of pain cross her face, he moved forward and caught her slight weight before she tumbled to the ground. As he caught her, her breath rushed out in shock. Before he even realized what happened, he had her cradled against his chest and carrying her the rest of the way down. Her startled eyes settled on him but he didn't look at her, too afraid of what he might do now that he had her so close.

Gently placing her in a nearby chair, he crouched down before her and settled his gaze on her,

"Are you alright?" He asked concerned as he scanned her body.

Buffy blushed a deep shade of red. God, could she be anymore idiotic, how about humiliating herself a bit more before they went out? That ought to draw his attention. "I'm sorry, I just lost my footing, I'm fine. Thank you for catching me" she moved as far back at the chair would allow, which wasn't much. Her leg was still throbbing, sending stitches of pain through her entire leg and hip.

Angelus frowned as he saw her massage her upper thigh, "Willow, why don't you go get Buffy a glass of water" he stated firmly, his eyes never leaving Buffy. She was still in pain, he could smell as well as see it. By the healthy blush tinting her cheeks, he was sure she was embarrassed as well. Not that she needed to be, he liked seeing the tint in her cheeks, but not when it was accompanied by pain.

Willow straightened and immediately left to get the glass of water; she knew a dismissal when she got one. Even though she knew Buffy was a bit scared and hesitant of Angelus, especially being alone with him, there was nothing she could do to help her now.

Buffy was still rubbing her thigh when Angelus placed his hand on her knee, forcing her to look at him. Her hand stilled and her pain faded to a dull throb.

"Ok, now tell me what happened when you got that look on your face and nearly fell down the stairs. And don't try lying to me; I could smell the pain rolling off you in waves" he stated calmly as he gently rubbed small circles on her knee with his thumb.

Buffy gulped audibly, her throat suddenly dry, shocked at his accurate reading. Did he have any idea how hard it was to concentrate when he had his hands on her? Clearly not, because he was still touching her, "I, ah…my leg cramped up and I misjudged the step." She finally said.

Angelus' face remained neutral, not giving anything away and making her even more aware of him. He remembered Willow telling him about the scars she had, that she had tendon and muscle damage from an attack and that could be why she go the cramps.

Even though he wanted to know more about it, he sensed she was getting uncomfortable and decided to let it slide for now, "Ok. Maybe you should have Willow take a look at it after you get back from the outing." He suggested as he finally stood up back to his full height, making Buffy have crane her neck to look at him.

"I will, thank you again for catching my face before it met with the carpet" Buffy made a feeble attempt at a joke, and was rewarded when he chuckled at her. She smiled in return, stunned at his gorgeous smile.

Angelus heard Willow approaching, even though she still hadn't reached them yet, "Enjoy the run." He said before he started to leave. Buffy's hesitant voice stopped him, sending shivers down his spine as her voice caressed him like a lovers touch.

"You're not joining us?" Buffy hoped her disappointment wasn't too evident. Why did it matter that he wasn't joining them? Was it because of her?

"Not tonight, maybe next time" He threw a glance back at her as he saw Willow appear with the glass of water. Did her voice seem…disappointed? How strange. He'd have thought she would feel better that he wasn't joining them; knowing he made her nervous. He hadn't planned on joining the run tonight anyway but he was actually reconsidering… he stomped down the idea; his eagerness wasn't a good sign. Giving her a small smile, he turned and descended the stairs, leaving her looking after him.

After sipping from the glass Willow brought her, she was relieved when the pain started subsiding. She reassured Willow that she was fine and they headed outside to what looked like a pool area, only there was an entryway to the forest. The forest was practically their back yard, no wonder he caught her so easily that night.

When a wolf trotted passed her, she was startled at his sudden appearance. As she looked to the side, she saw numerous people changing into their wolf forms. Slightly embarrassed, she whispered to Willow, "Do you usually transform in front of each other?" it was very strange to see that no one worried about modesty here. Some were walking around and while not openly displaying their nudity, they shifted while other people and wolves were in the vicinity; there was no way that you didn't catch a glimpse at some point.

Willow shrugged, "Yeah. We all have seen each other naked at some time so it doesn't bother us anymore" At Buffy's startled expression she tried to reassure her, "Don't worry we don't expect you to." She understood Buffy's reluctance, even though Buffy didn't need to be ashamed of her scars, she knew she was.

Giving an awkward smile Buffy tried to explain, "I guess I'm just not used to how things work in a pack. It's just… the scars... They're not…and with the kids around…" she trailed off, not sure if this was coming out right. It was an inconvenience that she had to be ashamed of her body now. She never was, she'd always been active and kept in good shape. But after the attack, and especially after her fiancé saw the scars, she became ashamed of her body and now always hid it behind oversized clothing.

Scars never bothered her much as they were past of life, a testimony of the experience someone went through and survived, but most people didn't see it that way. Over time, her scars had gotten worse and not better like expected. The skin was more raised; the color darker and sometimes the ridges of the scars were outlined by her clothing. So she became more and more conscious of them, more ashamed and disgusted even.

Willow smiled reassuringly at her, "We have a room in the back. You can go in and change while I wait outside. Just scratch the door as soon as you're done and I'll let you out" She smiled Buffy. Ten minutes later, both she and Willow were shifted and slowly walking down towards the forest entrance.

Buffy expected Willow to trot off and join the rest of the pack, but was pleasantly surprised when Willow remained at her side, slowly walking with her. The pups also joined them and together they showed Buffy to the usual spots they always went to. Everywhere she looked, wolves could be seen. Some were running around, others were playing. The pups' parents arrived and they left with them, all four of them breaking out in a run.

Willow never left her side, and for that she was grateful. It was bad enough that she couldn't even do the most basic of activities like running, but having Willow with her put her at ease. As they walked, she was relieved to feel the pain in her limbs ease up a bit. It wasn't entirely better, she wouldn't dare try to run, but walking around suited her just fine.

# # # #

AFTER leaving Willow and Buffy, Angelus went to the entertainment room where some of the younger males were gathered and getting ready before they left for the run. Austin and Quinn were lounging in front of the TV while others played pool. When Austin saw Angelus in the door, he immediately got up and went over to his Alpha; clearly he had something on his mind.

At the tender age of twenty four, Austin was one of the most responsible and sensible young men he ever met. Austin could be trusted with anything; especially this special request, "Keep an eye out for Buffy tonight. She's still unsure and I don't want her getting hurt."

Austin seemed taken aback by the request but didn't say anything, just nodded; he understood Angelus' concern. As he moved back to his spot on the sofa, he saw Angelus level Quinn with an intimidating glare…looks like the pack Alpha didn't like the way Quinn had been eyeing the new arrival…interesting…

Not that he blamed him…if he could, he'd have approached Buffy himself. Angelus wasn't the only one taken with Buffy, nearly all the younger men were hyper aware of her, and only steered clear because they weren't sure how their Alpha felt about her. He'd probably not be very pleased if one of them shacked up to the 'intruder'.

Austin watched as Angelus and Quinn silently communicated; a clear warning to stay away from Buffy if he had any romantic feelings towards her. He couldn't help but wonder if Angelus only wanted to indulge in her or if it was something more. Angelus wasn't really the long term relationship type, but neither was he…but he'd gladly become a one woman man for a woman like Buffy…but no one needed to know that.

When their elder wolf, Spike, entered the room, he wanted to scoff and chuckled when Quinn made a puking gesture. He'd never really like the older man, something about him was just off but he couldn't place his finger on it. Even though Spike was part of the pack, he really wasn't 'part' of them. He never interacted with anyone more than necessary, mostly kept to himself and stayed out of the hotel most nights.

He knew Spike had an apartment somewhere in town, but never cared enough to enquire about it. He remembered the night Angelus brought Buffy in, Spike had been furious, he just didn't know why. Like him, most of the other young males couldn't stand him either and they all kept their distance from him. He didn't understand why he was even part of their pack. Despite the fact that he was a good lawyer, nothing else about the guy was good.

Spike threw an irritated look in his direction before he and Angelus left the room. Shaking his head, he stood up and went over to join his pack members. A few minutes later he was outside shaking out his fur. Willow and Buffy stood off to his side and as they slowly wandered into the forest, he and Brody followed at a safe distance to keep an eye out.

END CHAPTER 13

CHAPTER 14

TWO MONTHS LATER

OVER the last few weeks, Buffy joined the pack out on runs nearly every time. Even though she never ran with them, she enjoyed being out with them and being free for a few hours. She'd also made some more friends in the pack. The women were all very nice and when their partners didn't join them on the outings, they walked with Buffy; satisfied to go at her slower pace.

Even the men were nice to her, treating her like a little sister whenever they were about. Surprisingly, some of the younger males seemed a bit taken with her and often flirted with her before they went out. She never paid them any mind but joked along. One male in particular, Quinn, actually asked her out on a date; which earned him a nudge in the ribs from Austin and then a shy smile saying he was only kidding around.

The attention was nice, a bit strange and unfamiliar, but it wasn't uncomfortable. Too bad she didn't feel that way about any of them…well, at least not any _one_…there was one particular male that made her heart jump in her throat and cause butterflies in her stomach.

Sadly though, she was sure that particular male didn't like her very much. Ever since she started joining the pack on runs, Angelus never joined them. Only stopping by once or twice to look in, but nothing more. She'd caught glimpses of his wolf form watching them from the entrance numerous times, but he never ventured farther…or more specifically, closer. She could only guess that he was avoiding her.

Buffy was walking alone tonight and while she was alone, she had some time to contemplate the current situation. She knew he didn't go out on runs anymore because of her. She was the reason he didn't have the freedom to roam his own territory anymore.

The guilt stared about the third time she joined them. Unlike before, Angelus didn't come to greet them before they left. And with a heavy heart, she'd made the decision to tell Willow that she wouldn't be able to join them as often anymore. She didn't want to take Angelus' freedom and territory away. Just like he accused her that first night, and that was exactly what she was doing now. He didn't have free reign over his own place anymore.

She knew she couldn't just abruptly stop the runs with the pack; otherwise Willow would get suspicious and maybe corner Angelus about it. But she didn't want to cause anymore tension than she already had. As they were scheduled to go out again in a few days, she decided she would tell Willow that she had to work late and wouldn't be able to join them.

She thought back to what happened a few nights ago. Willow invited her to join them again. She was a bit early and Willow was still busy. Austin had kindly offered to show her to Willow's room. Just as they rounded the corner, Buffy walked right into Angelus, and nearly landed on her rear. Ever the gentleman, he'd reached out to steady her…then he actually smiled at her; and not a grim tolerant smile, but a real, full-fledged smile. She'd been so shocked she could only smile back…and turn the shade of a tomato. He'd chuckled at her and let her on her way. Then later that same night, Angelus checked in on them during the run; he didn't approach her or anything, just glanced at her and took off with the males of the pack. He was just as striking in his wolf form as when he was human. His wolf form was striking and the sight rooted her to the spot long enough to embarrass herself.

Austin appeared and joined her on a walk around the forest; some of the other males following behind. For the first time it felt like she was finally a part of something and she smiled to herself as she enjoyed the rest of the evening. It was sad that she would have to give it up, but she wouldn't take something that didn't belong to her, or at the expense of another…in this case, Angelus. He'd been more than generous to let her run with them, to let her shift in his territory and she couldn't help but wonder if he regretted his decision. She was sure he did; seeing as he almost never went out anymore.

Thinking back to the first time they met, she remembered how terrified she'd been of him; yet at the same time he intrigued her, appealed to her. His staggering good looks and deep voice turned her insides to liquid and she'd secretly longed to hear that deep rusty voice of his every day. Fantasies were meant to be enjoyed, and that's what she did. She admired and longed for him from afar…nothing more would ever come of it and she was well aware of that.

She knew she shouldn't be having those kinds of thoughts, especially after what she'd been through. Angelus might be different for the other men in her life, but he was still a man, and in the long run they were all the same. They left no matter what, as soon as they got what they wanted…or didn't, they hit the road and never looked back. She knew she was probably still too young to swear off men…but Angelus was so nice to look at…look but not touch, that was her motto from now on.

As everyone went in their separate directions, Buffy was left to wander on her own for a while. Willow was out running with Alyssa and Cordelia and seeing as she couldn't, she'd stayed behind. Instead she took to sniffing around various trees and fallen debris, soaking up the wonderful night air.

A rustling of leaves brought her head up and she smiled to herself as she saw the twin pups trotting towards. Morgan and Cooper often walked around with her and she was always more than happy to have them around. Their easy going nature and carefree attitudes relaxed her and always made her feel at ease. Soon they embarked on a tiring playing session.

When she could go no more, she moved to the small pond and took a much needed sip of water. Her body was tired and sore but she'd push that aside to spend just a few minutes playing with them. As she laid down, the pups joined her and made themselves comfortable around her with Morgan resting her head on Buffy's tummy. Her eyes soon drifted shut and as Buffy looked at the sleeping pup, she felt an incredible sense of sadness sweep over her.

She missed her mother when she saw the pups interact with their parents, making her miss her mother and even sometimes her absent father. Buffy adored children and couldn't help but wonder if she'd ever experience the joy of having her own one day. She didn't believe so; with her genetics she didn't know what the outcome might be and how would she explain that to the father one day? They'd all run away screaming, calling her a nut job.

The thoughts flew from her mind as she heard a rustling of leaves. Morgan and Cooper jumped up and rushed to the wolf approaching them. When she saw the golden eyes emerge from the darkness she knew it was Angelus. She watched silently as the pups greeted him by pressing their noses against him. She was shocked at seeing him but hid it well, or so she hoped.

Angelus sent them off with a slight lick across their noses. As Buffy watched them trot away, apprehension filled her. This was very strange, why would Angelus be there? He never came out when she was with them, and he especially never approached her. Maybe he came to warn her away. This was the first time she was alone while the other wolves were out running, maybe this was the perfect opportunity for him to send her packing.

Angelus sensed her surprise and shocked as he regarded her laying down in the plush grass of the meadow…the same spot he found her that first night. The moon was directly above them, gleaming down on her silver coat, illuminating the striking silver color. Despite her fear and uncertainty, she looked peaceful as she stared back at him.

She pulled her ears back and whimpered, looking around him; looking for the other wolves, but he was alone. It was pure coincidence that she was alone, and too good an opportunity to pass up. Like he requested that first night, Buffy was always being watched by either Austin or Quinn or one of the other males. It wasn't only to look out for her, but also a precautionary measure to make sure she wasn't getting up to something.

After a short while, Buffy got up on unsteady legs and looked at him with wonder in her eyes. He regarded her calmly, seeing that she had difficulty getting up. When she was up, he slowly neared her. Touching his nose to her neck, he inhaled her scent, pulling the enticing aroma deep into his lungs. Buffy stood stock still as he did that, too stunned to move. When he moved on, it took her a few seconds to realize he waited for her to join him.

Slowly they strolled around, Angelus guiding her around the forest. They walked side by side, both basking in the feeling of being so close. Buffy wasn't sure what he wanted or expected from her, but she could sense he wasn't being hostile towards her; he was patient and actually content to just walk with her. The kind gesture made her heart swell, and also constrict at the same time. There was no way for her to guess what he was thinking or feeling, where she knew he could easily gauge her reactions and emotions; and that made her feel vulnerable and exposed.

Angelus was stunned as he walked alongside Buffy; her emotions assaulted him like a tidal wave; uncertainty, fear, calmness, tension…and to his shock, wonder, and something deeper he wasn't sure of. It was easy for him to read her; his telepathic ability was more advanced than any of the other wolves of his pack. Even though he couldn't totally reach into her mind like her could with his pack, he could sense her emotions.

When they reached the mansion again, he felt her hesitation. He motioned to her to go on, and she slowly entered the back room where she always changed. Making his way to his room, he dressed quickly and went to wait for her downstairs. As he came down to the lobby, Buffy was talking with Willow, having just said goodbye to the pups. It was nearly eleven and he knew she usually took a cab home. He heard her intake of breath as she saw him, and he smiled to himself…so maybe he was right about something…

When he offered to drive her home, she was stunned and even though she said taking a cab was fine, he insisted and she relented, but not after protesting. Guiding her to the car, he opened the door for her while she got in. The drive to her house was mostly silent but he could see she was tense and anxious…just like he was.

Buffy took a deep breath when her apartment came into view. Her heart was beating a mile a minute but she knew it had to be done, "Uh, Angelus? I was…I was hoping we could talk? Would you mind coming in? If you're not in a hurry" her voice wavered, making him frown; that didn't sound good.

Once they were seated in her living room, her nerves caused her to freeze up. Angelus looked at Buffy sitting across from him, he knew she was nervous, but didn't know why. So she wanted to talk to him, obviously it was serious. He doubted it was going to be something good, "Buffy?" he asked gently, his eyes compassionate and sincere.

She looked up, startled and her eyes wide. "I-" she shook her head, chiding herself for her stupidity and lack of nerve.

"Buffy, you can talk to me." He reassured her, hoping to put her at ease because it was obvious she was having some trouble.

She gave a feeble smile, "I wanted to thank you for your kindness and generosity for allowing me into the forest. It's wonderful, and I enjoyed it immensely, but…I won't be able to join the pack anymore…" she trailed of and bit her bottom lip, waiting for his relieved reaction.

No doubt he'd be very pleased to hear that she would no longer be invading on his territory and he and his pack could get back to the way things were before she intruded on them. She can't believe she'd been so selfish to have continued on like she had for so long. She should have seen the signs and gotten out long ago, but instead, her enjoyment overrode everything and in doing so she caused a lot of people unnecessary unease. Her mother taught her better than that and she was ashamed of herself.

Angelus stared at her, dumbfounded, "What? Why?" Where the hell had that come from? He thought she'd been enjoying herself. Had something happened that he didn't know about? That couldn't be because he would have picked up on it. Buffy's emotions were so easy for him to read and he would have realized the second if something happened; he'd become so attuned to her over the last few weeks that he always picked up things about her. Could he have read her wrong? No, that wasn't possible. Buffy's feeling and enjoyment was clear so there must be another reason why.

Buffy looked away, uncomfortable, "It's just…I can't anymore. Work has been getting really busy and my hours are extending." She hated lying, even if it was for a good reason. She just hoped she sounded convincing enough and that he'd buy it.

Angelus regarded her silently for a few seconds, his eyes searching her face and his senses reaching out to touch and gauge her emotions. After a while he leaned back in her sofa and stated in a calm voice, "You're lying." He wasn't about to be fooled, he wanted to know the real reason for her change of heart.

When Angelus answered, she was totally shocked and couldn't only stare at him, "I'm not, I-"

Angelus shook his head, silencing her, "Has anyone ever told you you're not a good lair?" he enquired gently, a ghost of a smile playing on his face. "Now, how about you tell me the real reason?" he had an idea why but he had to be sure and the only way to find out was for her to give him an honest answer. At least now he knew she couldn't lie to him again. Not only did her voice give her away, but her cheeks also gave a faint blush, indicating how uncomfortable she was about having to lie.

Buffy couldn't believe he caught her. Looks like her mother had been right when she said Buffy was a terrible liar; which she wasn't sure was a good or bad thing. Sighing, she rubbed her hand over her eyes in frustration. No use in lying to him now; and how did he know anyway? "Ever since I started going out with the pack, you rarely go out. I'm taking your territory away from you…I know it's because of me you don't go out anymore and I understand why. I'm not part of the pack and now I'm intruding, pushing you out of your own forest. I can't do that anymore. I'll talk to Willow tomorrow…" When she finally looked at Angelus again, her face was solemn yet she couldn't see what he was thinking or feeling.

After a while a smile spread out on his handsome face, humbled by her gesture. Placing his drink on the table, he stood up and moved to her. Taking the seat next to her, he sat back and regarded her in silence. Her eyes were wide as she leaned back in the sofa, uncertain and fearful. When he took her hand in his, she started but didn't pull away. He brushed his thumb over the top of her hand gently, "Buffy, the reason I'm not going out isn't because I don't want you there or that I think your taking over…it's because I'm afraid…that if I'm too close to you, I might just…want you there too much…" he trailed off, his eyes never leaving her.

How did he explain how he was feeling to her when he himself wasn't certain? He'd been developing these feelings for Buffy and that shocked him. He'd been through a jumble of emotions, shock, anger, anxiety, fear and finally curiosity and he was dying to find out what that meant, and there was only one way to find out for sure.

Buffy didn't say anything; just looked at him with wide eyes. Had she totally gone insane? Did she heard that correctly? She realized she'd been holding her breath and let it out in a deep whoosh. She wanted to speak but at first the words couldn't form. Maybe she was dreaming, because this wasn't possible.

Angelus smiled at her expression. Well it was evident that he shocked her speechless. When she didn't say anything, he got slightly worried. Deciding to go out on a limb and take the plunge, he tugged on her hand he was holding. When she moved closer willingly, he was relieved. With little strength, he pulled her to him, her legs against his and her lips just inches away. His eyes darted down to the soft full lips he'd been dying to kiss for the better part of the past few months.

He lowered his lips to hers and nearly groaned at the feeling of having her lips against his when they finally touched. The kiss was soft, gentle and when she responded and opened her mouth to allow his tongue entrance, he groaned. She tasted wonderful and she responded with equal passion. He wanted to pull her into his lap but knew that would be moving too fast. He didn't want to scare her before he even got a decent taste of her; and if she were to be seated in his lap…she'd definitely feel just how affected he was by her.

When a soft moan escaped her lips, he lost all rational thought, his body functioning on its own. In one fluid movement, he pulled her into his lap and he had her straddling him with her knees at his hips. Her hands clutched at his shoulder as she leaned into him fully, pressing her breast against his chest. She tasted and felt even better than he thought and he started running his hands up and down her back.

When they needed to breathe, he reluctantly pulled away but leaned his forehead against hers, desperate to maintain contact. His eyes were closed, still absorbing the feel of her against him. She was so light, fitted perfectly against him. He placed another quick kiss on her swollen lips, "That probably should have gone…slower but, I just couldn't help myself. Sorry…" he breathed as he squeezed his eyes shut, scared of her reaction. When a soft chuckle filled his ears, relief flooded his body and his tense muscles relaxed some.

"I'm not complaining" Buffy said when she finally managed to catch her breath. She was pretty sure she was dreaming, but this felt way better than any dream she ever had. And she felt him…all over…especially underneath her. She didn't have much experience but she was pretty sure she felt a rather persistent bulge beneath her rear. Against her better judgment, she shifted her hips…and was rewarded with a deep, guttural groan from the powerful male beneath her.

Angelus' eyes fluttered closed as Buffy moved on top of him, the movement causing friction right where he needed it, "God…" he breathed in a strangled voice, so much for trying to hide his erection from her. This wasn't going according to plan; but where Buffy was concerned, nothing went according to plan it seemed. She made him loose control, threw him in a loop and then he couldn't think straight at all.

Reluctantly he lifted her off his lap and placed her beside him again. He fussed his mouth to hers one last time then took a few deep breaths; needing to calm himself and get his hormones under control before they landed him in hot water…only the hot water sounded really good right about now.

As much as he wanted her, now wasn't the right time. And Buffy especially deserved more than a horny male pawing at her when she didn't know what was going on. Despite only meeting her a while ago, he could tell she took intimacy very serious and wouldn't appreciate if he just crashed onto her. For the first time in his life, he wanted to go slow and take his time with someone...with her, learn and experience her before they moved too fast and might regret it later. He wanted to know everything about her…not that he would have minded if things progressed fast…

Buffy opened her eyes as she was lifted off him and placed gently in the spot she previously occupied. Her cheeks heated as she realized what she just did. But when she felt his lips on her again, most doubt and humiliation flew from her mind. With hooded eyes she watched as he took a few calming breaths and focused his attention on her again.

He gripped her hand in his and stroked it with his thumb, "This isn't going exactly like I planned…" he trailed off, "Look Buffy, I want you to keep on joining us for the runs. And I'd like it if you'd join me…on another basis as well. I…like you and I was hoping you'd like to spend some time with me…on a more personal level" he said, his voice calm but his insides were in turmoil. He could only hope that she felt the same.

Buffy was stunned, still thinking she was dreaming. Did Angelus just say that he was interested in her romantically? "You- You mean you want to spend time with me, like-" she stammered, no doubt sounding like a complete fool.

Angelus smiled at her, noting her surprise, "Ever since you started joining us, I couldn't keep you out of my mind. You're all I can think about. And I'd like to give this –_us_-, a try…"

Buffy smiled like a love sick fool. She didn't know what this meant, but she could only hope, and she was more than willing to see and find out, "I…I'd like that too." She said with a shy smile, a faint blush staining her cheeks.

His eyes betrayed the relief he was feeling. The smile that graced his handsome face was genuine, "You don't know how happy it makes me to hear you say that." Unable to wait anymore, he tugged on her hand and placed his lips on hers again.

They sat and talked for a while more and when he finally had to go, he was reluctant to leave her. He made a date with her early for the next morning to pick her up then take her out to breakfast and then they could spend the day together. For the first time in years, he was actually nervous about going on a date again. It was refreshing…and he feared, a bit addictive, just like her kisses. Not that he cared, he was pretty sure he was addicted long before he even got a taste of her.

Buffy giggled like a teenager when Angelus finally left. Placing her hand over her erratic heart, she got into bed. That night, Buffy fell asleep with a smile on her face and calmness in her heart for the first time in years.

END CHAPTER 14

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE: THIS IS A COMPLETELY NEW CHAPTER THAT WAS NOT IN THE ORIGINAL DRAFT OF THE STORY FIRST POSTED. **

CHAPTER 15

ONE MONTH LATER

BUFFY smiled as Catherine entered her office with a large bouquet of white tulips. The bouquet was so huge, Cat disappeared behind it, "Delivery for you Miss Summers" Cat said in a humorous tone as she placed the vase on Buffy's desk, "Do I even need to ask who they are from?" Cat asked as she fluffed the beautiful flowers and placed her face near them to inhale their wonderful scent.

Buffy chuckled as she reached for the small card pinned to one of the flowers. Cat didn't need to guess, she knew she was just teasing. Ever since she and Angelus 'talked' that night a month ago, he'd sent her flowers every other day and they saw each other nearly every day, if his schedule allowed it.

Holding the note loosely in her hand, she touched the flowers. It was different each time, last week she got daisies, the week before it was tulips. She lowered her nose to the flowers and inhaled their rich scent, her enhanced senses making the smell of the flowers that much more enticing.

Before Buffy could read the note, Cat moved around the table and grabbed it, curiosity eating at her.

"_Missing you more and more every day. _

_Join me for dinner tonight. _

_A_

_x"_

The simple note captured in his elegant style sent butterflies racing through both of the woman's stomachs. Cat got a dreamy look on her face as she regarded her friend and colleague,

"Gees I still can't believe you snagged the most handsome bachelor in L.A. I'm so jealous." She joked.

"Neither can I" Buffy said softly, still looking at the flowers. Even after all this time, just the mention of his name sent her reeling with shock and appreciation.

Cat smiled at her, "He's a great guy Buffy and it's great seeing you smile. I'm so happy for you." She said as she gave Buffy's hand a gentle squeeze. Ever since the small blond started working with her, she'd liked her immediately. Buffy's caring and gentle nature was something she wasn't used to, especially in a cruel city like L.A. Buffy had always seemed so alone and withdrawn and she'd worried about her; knowing Buffy had no friends or family in the area.

Until one morning when Buffy strolled into the office with a mega watt smile plastered on her face. She was a total different person since then. When Buffy's 'love interest' showed up one afternoon, everyone's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. Buffy managed to snag none other than the infamous Angelus O'Rourke; the most eligible bachelor every woman in the city would die to have. They fitted well together and even though she'd lusted after the man as well, she was happy for them.

When they heard their boss' voice filter through the office, both jumped at got back to work, giggling at each other. Rachel was a nice woman but sometimes she was a pain in the back, and neither of them was in the mood to get a tongue lashing from her today.

# # # #

ONE MONTH LATER

HYPERION HOTEL

Angelus was busy buttoning his shirt and fastening his cufflinks when Brody and Austin entered his room. They'd just finished a sweep of the forest and reported that everything was alright. They would be taking a few members of the pack out for a short run, including the pups. Angelus didn't usually let the pups go out if he wasn't going along, but he knew they would be safe with the two males looking after them.

Austin took a sip from his coke as he made himself comfortable on the plush couch. When Brody flopped down next to him, he nearly launched into the air. He threw a scowl over at his pack member who ignored him. Brody probably did it on purpose; for a guy who always looked so serious and intimidating, he loved to kid around and bait people...especially Austin, it was a wonder that they were best friends.

Angelus chuckled as he watched the silent interaction between the two young men. He'd seen the evil gleam in Brody's eyes when he aimed for the chair Austin just sat in. If he'd put just a little more force into it, Austin would have landed flat on his rear.

"Where are you taking Buffy tonight?" Brody asked by way of diverting the attention from him.

Angelus shrugged on his jacket, "I made reservations at 'Osteria La Buca'. I'm picking her up at seven." He said with a smile.

Austin gave an impressive whistle, "Rolling out the big guns I see." He joked and caused Brody to chuckle.

Angelus also chuckled, "Yeah well, Buffy isn't really the fancy restaurant type but they have the best pasta in town and she loves pasta so I convinced her to give it a try." Grabbing his wallet, he threw a glance over himself to make sure everything was in place, "I'm off. See you guys later." He said as he strolled out of his room and to the garage, eager to get to Buffy.

# # # #

ANGELUS grinned to himself as men turned their heads and threw glances at him and Buffy as they strolled into the restaurant. He knew the feeling; he himself couldn't keep his eyes of her either. When he arrived to pick her up, she'd literally knocked the wind out of him when he saw how beautiful she looked.

Buffy smiled as Angelus helped her get seated, "This place looks very nice, and it smells wonderful." She commented. The second they stepped inside her mouth started watering from the delicious aroma's floating around.

Angelus smiled as he grasped her hand in his, "Wait till you taste it." He said cryptically. When the waiter approached, he placed their orders and they chatted while they waited for their food to arrive. Just like he suspected, Buffy loved the pasta and he promised to bring her again soon, because just like him, she was now also hooked on their delicious pasta.

Two hours later, he was escorting Buffy to her door and he felt the all familiar reluctance creep up the closer they got to her door; it was getting harder and harder to leave her every time.

Buffy bit her lip in nervousness as she and Angelus neared her apartment. She wasn't sure how things were supposed to go but she'd seen enough movies to know that at the end of the date the woman invited the man in and they got 'down and dirty'. If only she'd had a little more experience in that area. She really wanted to get intimate with Angelus, but she was nervous and unsure if she was ready for it yet. It was getting harder and harder to resist him and frankly she wasn't sure how much longer she would be able to do that.

Unlocking her apartment, she nervously glanced over her shoulder at the towering male behind her, "Would…would you like to come in?" she asked.

Angelus could sense her nervousness…and eagerness but he knew she wasn't ready for anything more intimate yet. Even though he wanted to be with her like that from the first time he saw her, he wouldn't rush it. But he didn't want to part from her just yet, "Coffee would be nice." He said. Her scent peaked with nervousness for a second before she managed to push it down.

Buffy led him into her apartment and started chewing on her lip. How the hell was this supposed to go? She should have asked Cat for advice before she went on the date. Did they head straight to the bedroom and got started or did she serve coffee first? Cursing her lack of experience, she decided to go by feeling and went into the kitchen to make the coffee.

Angelus could tell how nervous she was; her body was strained and she literally dried up on the talking front. He felt bad for the coffee comment now and wished he'd declined the offer. When Buffy headed into the kitchen, he followed and decided to go with another tactic. Instead he helped her prepare the coffee and when they were done, he took the lead and instead of heading back into the living room, he took a seat at the small kitchen table.

He coaxed her to relax by chatting with her about random things and was pleased to see when she finally started relaxing. As they talked, she asked him about the pack and his family and he realized that she mostly evaded questions about her past and family. From the information Gunn got on her he knew her mother passed and her father remarried, but he didn't know if she still had contact with him or any people from Sunnydale.

"What about your parents?" he asked and saw her eyes flash with reluctance and pain.

Buffy knew he would ask about her parents at some time, she just hoped it would be much later. It's not that she didn't want to share it with him; it was just still painful to think about. Taking a sip form her coffee she took a deep breath, "Well, my mom died a while ago. She and my dad got divorced when I was still young, about eight or so I think.

He's remarried and is living in the Caribbean with Lucy, his wife. We don't really talk much." That was the best way to put it without sounding like a brat. She couldn't tell him the real reason she and her dad weren't speaking. That the man who was supposed to be a father to her wanted nothing to do with her? She was enough of a failure on the family front and she didn't want to confess that to a man with the best family one could ever hope for.

Angelus could see the turmoil inside her. He didn't want to pressure her but he wanted to know about her, he wanted to know about her past and what caused her so much pain; pain that she carried around her without her even realizing it.

His next question was very personal but he had to know, it's been bothering him from the very first moment he saw her in the forest that night, "Buffy, I know this is very personal and I'll understand if you don't want to answer me, but I really hope you will."

Buffy felt her stomach drop, what could he possibly want to know? If the look on his face was anything to go by, this was very serious and she got the feeling that she wasn't going to like it. Nodding, she waited for him to continue.

Angelus swallowed, not sure how to phrase the question, "Willow told me about the scars she saw the night I…found…you in the forest and she thinks that you were turned."

Buffy felt her eyes start to tear up, so this was about her lineage, or lack thereof. She wasn't a pure breed and that was an issue for them. If he hadn't brought it up now she never even would have thought of that. Before she could answer, he carried on, "I know some wolves turn their lovers if they intend for that person to be their mate. Was that what happened to you? Did he turn you and then something happened to him or between you two?"

Buffy's world was spinning; Angelus thought she had a 'mate', whatever that meant. It probably meant lover. But he thought she was being untrue to her 'mate' by seeing him? Angelus thought her a cheater; a deceitful person? Wasn't that hard to swallow?

When he saw the look of utter shock and horror on her face he knew that came out wrong. It broke his heart when she pulled away when he tried reaching for her. Clearly he hurt her feelings. Oh hell what if her mate died and he just brought up all those painful memories? He was such an idiot sometimes.

Buffy swallowed harshly to try and dislodge her heart that had jumped into her throat. She saw him reach for her but she pulled away and inched farther away from him, as far as she could without offending him. But he offended her with his comment. The idea that Angelus thought her deceitful hurt more than she would have liked to admit; but it made her want to set him straight and just point out to him that she wasn't what he thought her to be. "I wasn't…my 'mate' didn't turn me; I don't even know what that means, but that's not what happened." she said, her voice strained and unable to meet his eyes.

Angelus wanted to kick himself; how could he be so insensitive? "Buffy, I'm sorry. I didn't mean-" he started but she shook her head and he waited for her to speak.

She hated that she had to share this with him when he obviously thought the worst of her, but she wasn't about to lie about what happened either. Only, where did she begin? "About three years ago, I went out with some friends to a local club in Sunnydale. It wasn't far from my house so I walked. Afterwards, I was in a hurry to get home and stupidly left alone early.

I was just across the street when I heard something behind me. Before I could even turn around and look what it was, something big pummeled right into me, it was dark but I could make out the wolf perfectly. He was big, not you like you but bigger than I am. He bit into my shoulder and dragged me into an alley. The more I tried to get away the more he tore at me; first my neck to get a better grip on me, and then my hip.

I don't know how I managed it but I kicked at it and it lost its grip. I reach a wired fence and tried getting through underneath it but he lodged onto me again. Some people that were just leaving the club must have heard me screaming because three guys rushed at me and tried to pull me through." Buffy have a harsh laugh, "It was like a tug of war; them pulling on one side and the wolf on the other.

I tried kicking him again but my leg wouldn't work because he severed the tendons. One of the guys opened the fence up and wedged his legs through. Suddenly the wolf was just gone and I fell back against them. I passed out after that and woke in the hospital." She took a breath and risked a glance at Angelus. When she saw the shock and sympathy there she scowled; she didn't want his sympathy.

"I healed pretty fast but the scars wouldn't go away and I still have some problems with my leg and arm. After that nothing happened, I thought it had just been a stray dog or something. Only a year later when my mother died and I was standing at her grave…I remember how it felt when I shifted for the first time; I was so scared because I didn't know what was happening. The next morning I woke up naked on our back porch. I thought I was going insane; so I did some research on the internet but I didn't find anything. I've been like…" she gestured to herself, "-this-, ever since. Only changing every other night; too scared someone would find me.

So no, my mate didn't turn me. As for the wolf that attacked me; I never saw it again and there were no other reports of animal attacks since that night. I wasn't really looking for it either but I have no desire to find out if that thing that attacked me was actually a person or not." Buffy finally finished, feeling drained and exhausted. Now she remembered why she never told anyone before; it sounded insane.

She left about the part about her fiancé dumping her after he saw the scars. No need to tell Angelus how disgusting they were. Well, looks like they wouldn't be getting 'up close and personal' anytime soon, and probably never would now that he knew and had an idea of how ruined her body was.

Wearily rubbing her hand over her forehead, she tried to calm herself down. In a bid to salvage her pride, she stood up and took their mugs to the sink. After she rinsed them out, she leaned against it and closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths. She'd give him a few seconds more to get his stuff and run, because there was no doubt in her mind that he wouldn't want to stick around after that happened. Well, she'd rather he run and know the truth than stay and think her a liar and a cheat.

When she finally gathered herself enough, she turned to go lock her door…and there stood Angelus, a guilty look on his face. Only a second passed before he stepped into her and wrapped his arms around her so tightly she thought he was suffocating her.

When Buffy stood up and turned her back on him, Angelus was still too stunned to move. Luckily it didn't last long and he regained his bearings in a second to follow her. He never would have thought that; guessed that she was attacked and this lifestyle had been forced upon her; that she had no choice and was a victim to such a brutal act.

Wrapping her in his arms and pulling her against him, he buried his face in her neck and inhaled her scent, "I'm so sorry Buffy…" he whispered, wishing he could ease her in some way but knowing it wouldn't be that easy.

Buffy squeezed her eyes shut, begging her tears not to fall. She wanted nothing more than to wrap her arms around him and take comfort in him; but she knew he was only feeling sorry for her. And she would never accept that from anyone. She was strong; she'd survived then and still managed till now.

Angelus was whispering to her but she couldn't make out the words. As wonderful as it was being in his arms, she gently pushed at him until he pulled back, "There's nothing to be sorry about." She said uneasily. Okay, number one; get him out of the apartment. Number two, cry herself asleep and stay in bed for a week.

Angelus felt her pull away, both emotionally and physically. Why was she…?

Buffy moved out of his grasp, putting the table between them. Forcing a smile on her face, she faced Angelus again, "Thank you for diner, I had a really great time, but it's getting late and I should…" she looked around, hoping an excuse would pop up and save her, "I should…work…I have work…tomorrow and I should get to bed." She stammered on. Damn it was hard saying goodbye; knowing she'd never see him again.

Angelus frowned as she tried to keep an even face. He'd never seen her so hurt before; and he was the cause of it. Understandable that she wanted him to leave. He could tell how hurt she was and he wasn't about to leave things like this.

Closing the distance she just put between them, he grasped her hand and brought it to his lips to place a kiss on her knuckles. By her shocked expression, that was the last thing she expected. "I had a wonderful time with you too Buffy, but…I was hoping you would…if you wanted, I would understand if you don't want to … but maybe you could spend the night with me at the Hyperion?" he finally let out.

Buffy's eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets; was he riding a guilt trip? "You don't have to…feel sorry for me Angelus. I'm not helpless and I'm not stupid; you can go and I'm not under any illusions about what my past means, or that you would want to stay after hearing that." She said as she tried to withdraw her hand from his firm grip.

Angelus frowned, what did she mean that he wouldn't want to stay after what she told him? Did she think…oh god, she thought he didn't want her anymore because of what happened to her. No wonder she pulled away from him.

Gripping her hand tightly, he stepped closer and wrapped his other arm around her waist then hauled her up on the counter and stepped between her knees. Placing his hand on her cheek and looked into her beautiful eyes, capturing her in his gaze, "Buffy, I'm not going anywhere. I don't care what happened to you in the past. The only way you're going to get rid of me, is when he you tell me to hit the road, and I'm not running." He said sternly, leaving no room for her to doubt anything.

Buffy couldn't have moved even if she tried, "But-"

Angelus silenced her with a kiss, "But nothing. I'm here to stay." He stated firmly. When a hesitant smile broke out on her face, he knew everything would be okay. "Please, spend the night with me. I'm not expecting anything; I just want you there with me." He said as he leaned his head against hers.

Buffy smiled, liking the idea of spending the night with him, even though she was apprehensive and scared; she'd stayed over at Riley's before, but they always fought about her not wanting to have sex and then they always ended up in different rooms. With Angelus she knew he wouldn't pressure her or fight with her if she wasn't ready yet; they could just spend the night together like any normal couple would.

"Okay" she finally relented. He gave her another toe curling kiss then picked her up off the counter and she made her way to her room.

Angelus smiled to himself, happy that they understood each other, "Oh, and pack your work stuff, I'll drop you off tomorrow morning." He called through the kitchen. Ten minutes later Angelus was carrying Buffy's bag as she locked up her apartment.

When they arrived back at the mansion and he lead her through to his room, he noticed some one the males' shocked expressions, while others winked at Buffy and some saluted him; they probably thought he was 'scoring' tonight. But that was not what this was about.

He wanted Buffy with him, not because he wanted to have sex with her…okay he really did, but she wasn't ready yet and he didn't mind waiting until she was. They were still establishing their relationship and they were moving forward. Spending the night together didn't have to mean that there would be sex involved.

After he left her to take a shower, he checked in with everyone and had to evade some very personal questions. Some made a few light hearted remarks but he didn't pay them any attention. Ten minutes later when he stepped back into the room, Buffy was freshly showered and waiting for him on his bed. Damn it was a nice feeling knowing she'd be going asleep next to him tonight and he would wake up to her again in the morning. After his shower he pulled the covers over them and settled her in his embrace, neither had trouble drifting off to sleep.

END CHAPTER FIFTEEN

RATING: -M- FOR ADULT THEMES

CHAPTER 16

ONE MONTH LATER

HYPERION HOTEL

USING the key that Angelus gave her, Buffy let herself into the hotel. When he'd first given her the key she'd been shocked to say the least. Having the key to you boyfriend's apartment, or hotel in Angelus' case, was a huge deal for her. He also had a key to hers and she would be lying if she said she didn't like the fact.

She'd finished work early today and Angelus must have known because he phoned her minutes after her leaving the building. He'd just finished up for the day and told her to meet him at the Hyperion when she was done. She'd headed home and taken a shower and watered her plants before heading back to the Hyperion.

The mansion was mostly quiet as Alyssa was out with the pups and most of the other pack members were still at work. Greeting the staff rushing around in the kitchen, they told her Angelus was in the gym.

As soon as she entered the gym she could hear he was working out on the punching bag. Stopping in the doorway, she took a few seconds to admire his very appealing physique. He wasn't wearing a shirt and his torso was covered in a fine sheen of sweat form the vigorous exercise.

Angelus smelled her sweet vanilla scent before he saw her. Grabbing and steadying the punching bag, he turned to find her in the doorway, a smile on her face as she watched him. "Hey" he greeted friendly as he strolled over to her. Meeting her halfway, he was rewarded with a deep, passionate kiss.

Buffy smiled back at him, "Hey" their lips broke apart for a second but the temptation got the better of her and she merged their lips again. Neither of them knew how it happened, only that it did and they both had to break away a few minutes later, both breathing hard. When clarity returned, Buffy saw that she was pinned to the wall, Angelus pressed against her and his arousal pressing insistently against her stomach. After some more very heated kissing, Angelus braced his hands next to her head and stepped away then leaned his forehead against her shoulder, "I think we should stop. Once I start I won't be able to stop." He said breathing hard.

Buffy didn't know if she wanted to smile or weep. Yes she wanted Angelus and it was getting harder denying herself. But he was right, if they didn't stop, they might end up on the sparring matt and she wanted their first time to be more special than that. Still, she wanted to test the waters, "But what if I don't want to stop?" she whispered as she ran her hands up his sides, gliding over his flesh.

That earned her a groan from him, "I don't want to take you where anyone watching can see us, I want exclusive viewing privileges" Angelus answered with a seductive glint in his dark eyes. Thinking of the younger males of the pack, he was sure they would appreciate the view. But the thought of other men's eyes on her infuriated him. He didn't mind admitting he was possessive, especially when it came to Buffy…she was his and his alone…no one would ever have the pleasure of seeing her naked, that privilege was reserved for him only.

Luckily everyone now knew she belonged to him, no one would make the mistake of touching what was his. And he'd also made sure to mark her as his too. Buffy didn't know about it, but his scent lingered all around her, sending a clear signal to any male close enough. She only knew of the small love bites on her neck…those small ones he made every night when he saw her. He didn't want to take the chance of another man threading on his 'territory'. Besides the pack, Buffy was the best thing that ever happened to him, and he wasn't about to let her slip through his fingers.

A blush tainted her cheeks at his words. All rational thought had fled her mind the second they started kissing and she'd totally forgotten that they were in a public place and that anyone could walk in on them and see them.

Angelus smiled as he saw realization dawn on her, "I'm going to go take a shower then we'll go have lunch okay?" he said as he did his best to unwrap himself from her. Buffy nodded and he took her hand and they went upstairs. While he was taking a shower, Buffy was downstairs, talking with Alyssa. Twenty minutes later, he and Buffy were seated in his car and on their way to enjoy a late afternoon lunch.

# # # #

ONE MONTH LATER

BUFFY grinned to herself as she placed the grocery bags on her kitchen counter. Filling a vase with water for the flowers she just bought, she started going to work. Tonight was her and Angelus' fourth month 'anniversary' and she had something really special planned. She knew in terms of her other relationships she was going pretty fast, but she was certain about Angelus and their relationship and she knew he was the one person she wanted to commit herself with; in every sense of the word.

They had taken things slow, just like they discussed; they went on dates and she sometimes spent the night with him, but things didn't go farther than some very heavy 'petting'. The passion between them had flared hot and heavy and always left her breathless and longing for more. Always the gentleman Angelus stopped things before it went too far but Buffy could tell he had trouble restraining himself.

Now, she was finally ready to take that next step with him. Uncertainty and fear was definitely an issue but she knew she wanted to commit herself to Angelus and she wanted to show that to him.

Angelus didn't know it, but she'd never been intimate with anyone before, not even her fiancé Riley of two years. Giving oneself to another was not something she took lightly and to be totally honest; the idea of being intimate like that, especially with someone as experienced as Angelus, did scare her. She didn't know what to expect or what was expected of her so all she could do was go with what felt right to her; and hopefully get it right. Just as long as he didn't find out that she was an inexperienced virgin, she might be able to pull it off.

Taking a deep breath, she started preparing the diner she planned, Angelus would arrive within a few hours and she had so much to do and get ready before he arrived.

# # # #

A FEW HOURS LATER

ANGELUS unconsciously pulled at his shirt as he waited for Buffy to answer the door. When she'd phoned him yesterday and invited him for diner, he hadn't thought much of it, until she said that she'd be cooking. He found that a bit odd seeing as she'd once told him she wasn't nearly as good a chef as Alyssa and the staff at the Hyperion so he figured there must be another reason behind it.

The door swung open and he came face to face with the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. Buffy looked breathtaking in a white sundress that exposed her neck and shoulders. She almost never wore anything exposing her torso, too ashamed of the scars. He himself didn't mind them, found them enduring in a way but he knew Buffy was very self conscious of them.

"You look amazing" he breathed as he smiled at her, his eyes roaming over her from head to toe, over and over again.

Buffy smiled shyly, "You like it?" she enquired as she did a small twirl, causing the dress to flare around her shapely legs.

He moved closer and took her hips in his hands, bringing her flush against his hard muscular frame, "You have no idea" then claimed her mouth in a searing kiss. She returned the kiss with equal passion as she wrapped her arms around his neck and held on tight. Suddenly he remembered and moved slightly back, "These are for you…although, I think we crushed them." He said as he held the flowers out to her, a few of the flowers bent and broken.

Buffy didn't seem to mind in the least as she took the flowers from him, "Thank you, their lovely" she said as she inhaled the scent. She led him into the kitchen where she placed the flowers in a vase. The farther he moved into her apartment, the more the rich aroma of food assaulted his sensitive senses.

"Something smells good" he said as he followed her. Taking his hand, she led him outside her apartment and up the stairs to the rooftop entrance where she'd assembled the perfect romantic setting for two under the stars. When she finally brought the food and wine out, he was blissfully surprised to see the lengths she had gone through and felt touched by the gesture.

He had trouble keeping his hands off her the entire time and had to remind himself no to spoil the evening by letting his hormones get the better of him. After a delicious meal, he helped her clear everything and take it down to her apartment. Only when he wanted to help her with the dishes did she stop him.

Buffy swallowed harshly as she took his hand, her nerves making her shake slightly from anticipation and nervousness, "There's just one more thing left…" she said as she cryptically trailed off. Swallowing down her nerves, she pulled him into her bedroom that was bathed in soft light from numerous candles she place around. Not only was it to enhance the mood, but she was also still shy and the thought of Angelus seeing her completely naked was very daunting. She smiled at him over her shoulder when she finally let his hand slip from hers. Turning around, she lowered the zipper on the side of her dress and let it slide down her body to pool around her ankles.

Angelus' eyes nearly popped when Buffy's dress fell down her body. She was dressed in a simple white strapless bra, matching panties and only her pumps and he'd never seen a more sexy sight in his life.

Angelus could only stare at her beautiful semi-naked form. She had the smallest curves; her breasts would fit perfectly in his palms. His eyes started a trail from her luscious legs, up to her round bottom, her flat stomach then led to her ample breasts.

Angelus eyes on her felt wonderful and at the same time very intimidating. What if he didn't like what he saw? She knew he was probably used to much more seductive underwear than the simple pair she was wearing and she silently berated herself for not choosing something sexier.

Taking a step towards him until she was flush against him, she hoped to hide what she'd just revealed; maybe this wasn't such a good idea, she was rushing and now everything was going to come out wrong. Biting her lip, she looked up at him nervously, "I…had this whole thing planned out and now I feel really silly standing here half dressed…"

Angelus smiled as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her to silence her and hopefully stop her insecurity, "I have no complaints about you being half naked whatsoever…" when he felt her small hands trail up his abdomen and settle on his top button, he had to take a deep breath and calm himself. Reluctantly pulling away from her lips, he looked down at her as he placed his hands over hers, stopping her movement, "Are you sure?" he enquired lightly, hoping she would say 'yes'.

Buffy smiled, "Yes, I've never wanted anything as much as I want you…as much as I want this." When he smiled and released her hands, she felt reassured and empowered, undoing the buttons she let his shirt fall down to the ground behind him. His belt followed next and before she could move to unbutton his trousers, he hoisted her up into the air; his hands settled underneath her rear to hold her up. Wrapping her legs around his waist, she giggled as he carried her over to the bed.

He stopped just inches from the bed and lowered her onto the soft cover. Making work of the rest of his clothing, but keeping his underwear on, he crawled after her onto the bed, "You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen." He whispered as he started running his hands over her exposed flesh, loving the soft feel of her under his fingers.

When he reached her torso, he undid the front clasp and watched in awe as her breasts slipped out. Smiling, he first traced the peaks with his fingers then followed with his mouth. Buffy gasped at the sensations he was causing within her. No one had ever touched her like that before and it felt incredible having Angelus touch her so intimately.

He kissed her with all the passion he had been feeling for the past few months. His kiss was possessive and demanding as he pushed his hips against her to let her feel his need for her.

As he released her mouth to move down to her breasts Buffy pressed her lips to his throat and shoulder, kissing and tasting his smooth flesh.

Moving his hand from her hip up her ribcage to cup her breast, he tested its weight in his palm then teased her tight bud erotically by gliding his thumbs over the peaks. He palmed her breasts then teased the peaks for a while with his mouth before claiming her mouth in his. With slow movements he traced the contours of her body, down her side and over her scarred hip. Feeling her involuntary jerk of surprise he smiled into her flesh. She moaned and squirmed under his touch as he moved to place his hand between her legs.

Pulling away to see her reaction, he stared at her face. Her eyes were closed and her head was thrown back in pleasure as her hair fanned out on the pillow. She had never looked more beautiful. He moved to trace the scar on her shoulder with his tongue, smiling against her skin with masculine pride, just before he bit down gently.

Buffy moaned and arched of the bed at the feeling of his blunted teeth on her neck sending sparks straight down her body to culminate between her legs. She was nearly mindless in the pleasure Angelus was bestowing onto her. Angelus took the lead; she gave her body and soul over to him in every way. Moving her hands down to his ample bottom she squeezed the globes in her hands. She felt a deep rooted sense of ownership but would never admit it to Angelus. The pleasure and satisfaction she felt in being able to touch such a powerful man in this way had her feeling empowered. The passion and hunger she felt for Angelus surged through her blood like molten fire.

When he finally inserted one finger inside her, she jerked at the action. He teased her folds with wicked slowness, drawing out her pleasure until she felt herself reach a peak she'd never felt before.

Angelus' eyes remained on her as he felt her; felt the inside of her. She was so hot and he couldn't wait for things to progress further. When she drew her bottom lip between her teeth and arched into his hand, a low growl vibrated in his chest. Unable to withhold any longer, he withdrew his finger from her core and settled between her legs, her lean thighs cradling his hips perfectly. Bracing his weight on his forearms next to her head, he placed his lips on hers as he rubbed the head of his swollen member against her silken folds.

Buffy gasped when she felt him rubbing against her. She just had to ease into it, act like she knew what she was doing; she didn't want to seem inadequate and untrained in his presence now that they were getting so intimate.

Angelus' body was heavy on hers, pleasantly so and both were breathing hard from the passion flaring between them. His right hand trailed from her shoulder, down to her hip and settled there. His lips never left hers as he started to ease inside of her. Buffy took a deep breath, the sensation of him filing her not as unbearable as she thought it would be.

Angelus closed his eyes as he started to slip inside her tight, warm heat, her walls gripping and releasing in a quivering motion he found both amazing and unbearable at the same time. Not wanting to withhold their pleasure any longer, he surged forward and embedded himself to the hilt inside her, but not before he felt the sensation of pressing through a fragile barrier. When he heard Buffy's soft cry of pain he stilled immediately. She was so tight around him, squeezing him to the point of climax already.

Buffy panicked; the feeling of being stretched so fully more than she could bear. She'd totally blown it now. She knew he heard her, as he had gone completely still above her. Maybe she could divert his attention. Or at least bluff her way around it. Even though she knew he wouldn't believe her as he was too keen an observer. Oh hell, what now?

Angelus was nearly paralyzed with shock. Had he imagined it? Lifting slightly off her he looked down at her face and saw her eyes squeezed shut and her lip between her teeth; pain evident on her features, "Buffy?" he asked softly. His body was shaking and he could feel hers was as well. He hadn't known she was a virgin; she never said anything. He'd never have guessed she was but he'd never asked her about it either. When he placed his palm flat on the bed next to her and lifted himself, he withdrew slightly from her and the friction caused Buffy to gasp, the pain giving way to the most intense feelings.

When he heard the gasp he knew his movement caused it. He started pulling out of her, groaning at the loss of sensation, when her thighs gripped his hips and she opened her eyes, their gazes locked but neither said anything.

Buffy felt him withdrawing from her body and did the only thing she could think of; she held on to him and lifted her hips, seething him inside her again. When his eyes closed from the sensation, she reveled in the knowledge that she was bringing him that pleasure.

Against his better judgment, his body took over and his hips surged forward. The friction between their bodies was unlike anything he'd ever experienced before. Being with Buffy…being linked to her so intimately was the best feeling he'd ever felt. Sure he'd been intimate with women before, but it never felt like this; this was amazing.

When Buffy moved her hips again, first pushing him out and then taking him deeper inside her, he had do clench his teeth in a bid to keep a hold of his control; otherwise he might just snap and drive into her relentlessly and hurt her. Taking a deep breath, he lowered his arms and fused his chest with hers. As their eyes met, he saw the passion and honesty there; Buffy had truly just shared her first sexual experience with him.

Planting his lips against hers, he started a slow rhythm with his hips and was rewarded with a pleasurable moan floating from Buffy's lips. He maintained that assault for a while as he adored her mouth and neck with kisses. Moving his left hand between their bodies, he smiled when he got a startles gasp from Buffy as his finger manipulated her sensitive pleasure point.

Buffy squeezed her eyes shut as Angelus worked her with his fingers, multiplying the wonderful pleasure she was already feeling. Gripping his back in a bid to control the turmoil inside her, she knew she was fighting a losing battle. Angelus was driving her nearly insane and she had no idea how to control anything her body was experiencing, "Angel…" she moaned when she felt a sudden wave sneak up on her. As her orgasm crashed into her, she lost all coherent thought and could do nothing but ride it out.

Angelus watched in apt fascination as Buffy drew her bottom lip between her teeth as her climax took over. Her inner walls were flutter around his member so powerfully he knew he was merely seconds away from his own peak. When it finally arrived, Angelus fisted the sheet in his hand as the powerful sensations took him over. His orgasm felt like it lasted for hours. When it finally subsided, he was breathing heavily, his body still spamming with the aftershocks from the powerful sensations.

Buffy was also breathing hard beneath him as her one hand leisurely stroked his ribs. Groaning as the aftershocks subsided; he let out a harsh breath and rolled them over, pulling Buffy on top of him and settling her on his chest. Taking a few seconds to catch his breath, he couldn't help but frown at what just happened, "Buffy?" he enquired as he stroked her hair that was tumbling down her naked back.

Buffy was too blissfully exhausted to even open her eyes, much less talk, so she only mumbled a reply, "hmm?" she couldn't believe the feeling that were still coursing through her. Her body felt alive and on fire with things she'd never felt before; things she didn't even know a person could feel. Now she understood what women meant when they said they felt connected to their partners after being intimate with them. And she definitely felt a deep connection with Angelus after what just happened.

Angelus gulped at the sound of her lust raw voice; he'd never heard anything as erotic as her voice after she just came apart for him. Giving himself a mental shake, he focused at the matter at hand, "Why didn't you tell me you were a virgin?" he enquired, his voice serious. He felt Buffy's body stiffen on top of his.

Buffy froze the instant he asked the question. So he had heard her. Did he feel it as well? Oh who was she kidding? He had enough experience to know when a woman was experienced or not. So much for her futile attempt to try and hide it. Not wanting to answer; and not knowing what else to do, she tried pushing up from her position. When his arms tightened around her waist Buffy knew she was not getting out of this one.

Angelus could sense her unease and reluctance without having to feel the tension in her body as she tried to move away from him. Wrapping his one arm around her waist and taking her hand in the other, he held her firmly in place. Placing his finger under her chin, he turned her face towards him, determined to get answers from her.

When their eyes made contact he saw just how uncomfortable she was, "Buffy? Please talk to me." He said. Her cheeks turned a faint shade of crimson; she was truly untouched and innocent. The thought sent a wave of deep rooted male satisfaction roaring through him but he pushed it away, for now.

Buffy let out a breath, "I don't know what you want me to say." She said, humiliation nearly driving her to tears.

Angelus frowned, "But I thought…Willow once mentioned you were engaged…" he' overheard Willow and Tara talking about Buffy one day that day. What he didn't expect was to find out that Buffy had been engaged to a guy named Riley for nearly two years. They didn't know why it ended between them and even though curiosity was eating at him, he refrained from asking her about it. The thought of Buffy being promised to someone didn't sit well with him at all and he wasn't about to tell anyone that he was secretly very happy to know that it ended.

Buffy felt her eyes bulge; how did he know about that? She doubted that Willow would spill the information she told her in confidentiality. "I was engaged, but we never …the relationship ended before anything happened." And thank god for that. It would have been a terrible mistake if she'd slept with Riley only to have him accuse her of infidelity later on. But she was glad she'd waited; being able to share that experience with Angelus was worth the wait.

Angelus felt a shadow of a smile spread over his face. Buffy also noticed before he managed to hide it, "What?" she enquired, a frown pulling her brows together. When he felt her try to stand up again, he pulled her closer and fastened his lips to her in a searing kiss. Buffy closed her eyes, all thought of fleeing leaving her mind.

Angelus broke away after a while, his chest heaving from the lack of oxygen, "Nothing. I just really like the thought of knowing I'm the only one you've ever been with."…'and hopefully the only one she'd _ever_ be with'… but that thought he kept to himself. The feelings he were having for Buffy was very unusual to him, and in a way it scared him, he'd never felt like this about anyone before. So for now, he decided to keep that to himself.

Buffy smiled at him as he leaned his forehead against her, "Really?"

Angelus chuckled, "Yeah…really." He really, really like that he was her first.

When Buffy shucked along with him, he turned and settled Buffy below him then placed a few light kisses on her cheek, neck and shoulder. As much as he wanted her again, he knew she must be a bit sore from their activities; not that the knowledge didn't stop his body from responding to her immediately.

Buffy felt his reaction and smiled to herself; he wanted to again? Hmm…she could really get used to this. When Angelus got up from the bed she frowned at his back. Pulling the sheet tight around her body she felt a sickening feeling creep up on her. Was he leaving? Would he really leave now that he got what he wanted from her?

Angelus grabbed his trousers and pulled them on, "I'm starving, do you have any of that wonderful food left?" he enquired as he turned around to look at her. Crawling back over to her, he smiled happily at her before placing a kiss on her lips. Strange that he now had a craving for chocolate and food after being with Buffy; that never happened to him before…looks like she brought out things in him.

Buffy smiled with relief, she pulled the sheet tight around her and started to get up off the bed, "Yeah I do. It's in the fridge…" when Angelus gently pushed her back down into the bed, she could do nothing but allow him to do it.

"No, you stay, I'll get it. You want anything?" he asked as he disappeared into her kitchen.

"No thanks." She called after him. "I only want you…" she whispered softly, knowing he wouldn't hear her.

A few minutes later Angelus reappeared with tray full of food and two glasses of juice. Placing it next to Buffy on the bed, he discarded his trousers and got back under the covers with her. Pulling her into his side, they feasted on the left over food and ice cream he found in her fridge…then he got to the real dessert and Buffy had absolutely no complaints.

END CHAPTER SIXTEEN


	4. Chapter 17 to 20 Rewrite

TITLE: **DARK HEART**

(REWRITE)

AUTHOR: PHOENIX333

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any characters except the ones I make up. They are owned by Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, etc. No copyright infringement is intended and no profit is made. My story is for entertainment purposes only.

DISTRIBUTION: Please let me know if it goes anywhere.

SUMMARY: Mostly A/U -

No vampires just other mystical creatures of the dark. Angelus & Buffy are wolves. (Much larger than normal wolves but not as big as werewolves)

Buffy is a lone wolf who has just moved to Los Angeles into Angelus' turf disturbing his pack.

PAIRINGS:

BUFFY/ANGELUS

WILLOW/TARA

CORDELIA/GRU

ALYSSA / LARK

FICTIONAL CHARACTERS:

LARK – MEMBER OF ANGELUS' PACK. ALYSSA'S HUSBAND

ALYSSA – LARK'S WIFE. MORGAN AND COOPER'S MOTHER

COOPER AND MORGAN – YOUNG KIDS/PUPS OF ANGELUS' PACK. LARK & ALLYSSA'S KIDS, 5 YEARS OLD

AUSTIN – MEMBER OF ANGELUS' PACK, 23 YEARS OLD

BRODY – MEMBER OF ANGELUS' PACK, 26 YEARS OLD

QUINN – MEMBER OF ANGELUS' PACK, 24 YEARS OLD

**RATING****: M FOR ADULT THEMES**. PLEASE DON'T READ IF YOU ARE UNDERAGE, I ACCEPT NO RESPONSIBILITY IF YOU DO.

FEEDBACK: Yes Please! LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK OF THE NEW (HOPEFULLY IMPROVED) VERSION!

AUTHOR'S NOTES: This is my first fan fiction and any reviews will be greatly appreciated.

**I'm busy re-writing the story because I'm not totally satisfied with the first draft I posted. I hope the new additions will help to fill out the story a bit better. **

CHAPTER 17

ANGELUS groaned as his body woke up. Stretching he patted the space next to him, looking for the small body that had warmed his just a few hours earlier. When he came up empty he rolled over and saw that she was indeed no longer next to him. The pillow was still rumpled and warm from where her head was.

Peaking his ears he siffed through the sounds running around the hotel. He heard each and every pack member move around and after a few short seconds, he located Buffy; she was with the twins…again.

He chuckled as he thought of how they 'nabbed' her from him nearly every morning. He didn't mind at all, in fact, he loved it when they woke him and Buffy up by creeping into his room or jumping onto his bed. Lark and Alyssa was always scolding the kids but he and Buffy didn't mind in the least. Who would have thought that the twins would take to Buffy so well? They were usually very shy and reserved around people that weren't part of their pack; but they sort of 'adopted' Buffy as their own.

Looking at his watch, he saw it was only after seven in the morning but he knew the pups would have been up for hours already. Jumping out of the bed he quickly took a shower then descended the stairs to join the pack.

When he entered the lobby rich aromas from the kitchen assaulted his senses and his mouth started watering. Alyssa and the kitchen staff were cooking up a storm again and he couldn't wait to see what they prepared for breakfast.

Suddenly a small creature dashed between his legs. He chuckled as he saw Cooper's chocolate colored coat disappear around the corner. As he turned he saw another figure running at him, only when he tried to get out of the way it was too late and the large man slammed into him, sending them both to the ground in a hard tumble.

"Shit…" he heard a voice groan from beside him. Austin rubbed his head to try and stop it from spinning. When he looked up and he saw who he ran into, he understood why it felt like he ran into a wall. "Damn, I'm sorry Angelus. I didn't see you." He apologized.

"Obviously" Angelus drawled as he hauled himself up from the floor. Austin sure wasn't holding back when he ran into him and he was sure they were both going to have a few bruises later.

"Cooper!" Lark's voice bellowed through the lobby. His small head poked out from around the corner, his ears pulled back against his head; knowing full well why his father was yelling at him. "What did I tell you about running in the house?" Lark scolded him.

Cooper whimpered and at his dad's stern look he shifted back to his human form. Looking over at his dad with the saddest expression he could muster, "I'm sorry dad…" he said in a small voice and Angelus chuckled. Cooper always used that voice when he knew he was in trouble and hoping to get out of it.

Austin finally managed to steady himself enough to speak up, "It's not his fault; we were just playing." Austin came up for him. When he and Cooper stared fooling around and he chased the pup, they fully intended to take it outside, only they ran into Angelus on the way.

Lark frowned at his son and the younger male before him. He hated when Cooper pulled that face at him, it was very difficult to remain angry at his son when he did the 'puppy dog eyes' at him, "Take it outside" he warned.

Austin and Cooper nodded enthusiastically, their smiles barely concealed. Austin grabbed Cooper and hauled him over his shoulder then casually strolled outside, like nothing happened.

"You okay?" Lark asked as he looked over at his Alpha.

Angelus chuckled as he slapped Lark on the shoulder, assuring him all was well, "I'm good. Let's see what your wife made for breakfast shall we?" Lark grinned at him and together they strolled into the large kitchen.

The sight that greeted him made his heart swell bigger than he ever would have thought imaginable. In the centre of all he commotion was Buffy and Morgan, both cover from head to toe in white flour while they attempted to bake cookies. From the looks of things they weren't succeeding all that well. Buffy's face and clothing was smeared with what appeared to be small imprints of Morgan's hands while the entire floor around them was covered in baking flour.

The people around them didn't seem to mind; in fact they seemed oblivious to the disaster that those two were creating. Morgan and Buffy were both laughing as they battered the dough and Morgan's cheerful laugh made him smile. No doubt both of them would have to take another shower after they were done.

Smiling at them, he felt content to just watch them; content to watch Buffy interact with the child. 'She'd make a wonderful mate', the thought crept up on him and caught him totally off guard. He'd never even thought of taking a mate before. Since he became pack Alpha, the pack and Wolfram and Hart had been his top priority. The thought of taking a mate never came up. Sure he'd had plenty of female companions but he never felt strongly enough about them to even consider what he was considering now.

With all the other women it had been fun, something to pass the time with; but with Buffy it was different; she was different and he wasn't about to deny that what he felt about her wasn't just a current fancy. He actually had feelings for Buffy; deeper than he ever felt for anyone before. It was too soon to think it might be love, but there was definitely something some between them. Could this be the start of something more; something deeper? He wasn't sure, but he was sure that he didn't want Buffy to go anywhere; he wanted her there with him.

"Angel!" Morgan's sharp cry pulled him from his deep thoughts. Looking up into green eyes, he smiled at the woman before him. Picking Morgan up as she ran to him, he made his way over to Buffy.

"Morning." He said as he placed a kiss on her lips.

Buffy smiled back at Angelus; once again amazed at the emotions he brought out in her. Today, like most days lately, she woke up next to him and counted her blessings. Who would have thought that she could be as happy as she was now? That she would wake up next to the man she was in love with and know he wasn't leaving her.

As she watched him and Morgan talking, she felt her heart expand, 'I love him', her eyes nearly bulged as it hit her. She wasn't just in love with him anymore, she actually _loved_ him. Biting her lip and forcing her attention back to the batter she was preparing, she started to feel panicked. Taking a deep breath she tried to calm herself down. 'Okay, this isn't bad…it's just a new development. Take it in stride. Nothing's going to happen' she chanted to herself.

Her feelings towards Angelus had developed rather quickly and even though it should have scared her, it didn't. She knew she'd fall for him the second she first saw him, she just didn't know it would happen this quickly. Sure they were taking things slow but she knew that where he was concerned her heart was involved and that she wasn't entering into this relationship lightly.

He hadn't proclaimed his love to her or anything like that but she knew she would never love another again. Angelus O'Rourke was the only man she would ever love. The thought actually made her smile. Now all she had to do was make sure he didn't find out; with his enhanced senses he could easily pick it up and she didn't want to scare him off by alerting him about her feelings.

When Alyssa called everyone into the dining room, announcing breakfast was ready she laughed as Angelus held Morgan suspended in the air while she washed her hands in the sink. Following their example, she quickly cleaned up as best she could and walked into the dining area with Angelus' arm looped around her waist.

# # # #

ONE MONTH LATER

"Morning Harmony" Buffy greeted Angelus' assistant as she entered the floor.

"Hi Buffy. Angelus is in his office, you can just go through" Harmony said as Buffy greeted her. Ever since Angelus and Buffy started dating, he'd changed completely. He was still very temperamental at times and as ruthless as ever, but he actually loosened up and was friendlier all round. And Harmony knew Buffy was the reason for that.

Buffy smiled appreciatively at Harmony. She didn't understand why Angelus complained about her, she was always very friendly and helpful when she came around. Knocking on Angelus door, she pushed it open and poked her head inside. When she saw him sitting behind his desk smiling at her, she smiled back and closed the door behind her, "Hey"

"Hey" he greeted as he leaned back in his chair. Coming around the table she gave him a sweet kiss as he wrapped his arms around her. Instead of letting her go, he pulled her into his lap and settled his hand on her thigh just under the material of her dress.

It was nice seeing her so comfortable and confident to wear a dress. She'd never worn dresses as first and he understood that she was self conscious about the scars on her torso. She'd always worn oversized clothing or scarves to cover herself. She also tried shielding herself from his eyes and he immediately worked at stopping it. He'd never cared about scars or marks and to see her so self conscious about hers broke his heart. A beautiful woman like her shouldn't have to hide her body for fear of what other people would think. Sure he understood how she felt about the scars but he didn't mind them.

It bothered him especially when she wouldn't remove her top while they were intimate. Despite her protests, he pried her out of the clothing and kissed and paid special attention to every inch of her scars. The smile she gave him told him how much it meant to her to have him accept her with the scars.

Then a few days later, what Buffy showed him left him speechless. Her scars were starting to disappear. Where the large angry marks once protruded, the skin was starting to even out, once again restoring to its smooth texture. They were baffled by it and when Willow saw it she had no explanation.

Now to see her dressed in sundresses delighted him, and her as well. The light blue strapless dress she wore today actually had a very satisfying effect on him and he felt his body stir to life. Lightly stroking the skin of her upper thigh, he grinned to himself, 'this is going to be fun'. "Are you off early today?" he asked.

Buffy smiled at him, liking how he was stroking her leg, "Yeah, I'm only working half day today so I wanted to stop by before I head to the store." Her supplies at home were running low and she needed to stock up. When Angelus stayed over at her places at times she always prepared dinner for them there and he always ate a lot, "I was thinking I'd make us pasta tonight?" she enquired.

Angelus grinned when he saw that he was having the desired effect on her. Her eyes were starting to cloud over with passion and he could smell her arousal. Standing up with her still cradled in his lap, he straightened to his full height, all the while keeping his lips fastened to hers. Settling her back against his desk, he glided his hands over her arms, down her sides and past her bum, then down to her knees and back up to settle on her underwear. When he tugged at the small garment he was rewarded with a small gasp from Buffy, "Angel…" she started to protest.

"Shh.." he quieted her as he lowered the material and pulled it down her legs. Pushing her back so she sat down on his desk, he removed her underwear and flung it aside. His eyes remained locked with hers as he moved his hands slowly back up her legs. When he saw her hesitant smile he fastened his lips against hers and kissed her with all the passion and lust he felt for her. He kissed her for what felt like hours, absorbing her and just enjoying the feel of her against him.

As she was seated on his desk, he moved between her thighs, forcing her to spread them wider to accommodate his wide frame. Her hands roamed his back and shoulders, gripping him wherever she would, and he wished they were at home where he could have her totally naked against him. Gripping the zipper of her dress, he slowly pulled it down, the material falling away from her body and exposing her to his hungry gaze, "You're so beautiful" he whispered as he cupped her breasts in his hands and kissed each peak.

Buffy gasped as she felt his wet mouth close over her sensitive globes. She knew they should stop; they were in his office…_on his desk_…and anyone could just walk in on them at any second. When she felt his finger teasing her entrance, all thoughts of protest fled her mind. He teased her mercilessly until she thought she would scream form the denied pleasure. Yet when he withdrew his finger from her, a mewl escaped her.

Angelus grinned as he heard her gasp and writhed beneath him. Bringing the finger he just used to tease her to his mouth, he sucked the digit in and smiled as her eyes bulged, "You taste so damn good Buffy" he said in a seductive voice. Her throat convulsed as she swallowed; the sight enough to send her over the edge.

Unzipping his trousers, he didn't even bother pushing them down; too eager to get inside Buffy to worry or stall any longer, "What do you want baby?" he enquired, teasing her a bit longer even though he was on the verge of exploding himself.

Buffy gripped his forearm hard enough to leave imprints of her nails in his flesh. Why would he tease her now of all times? He knew how worked up she was; he drove her there after all. As much as she loved playing his games, she couldn't hold out much longer and she needed him right now, "You…please" she whispered and smiled to herself when she saw his eyes flash golden with lust.

When she spoke to him in that husked voice his control snapped. Gripping her around her waist he pulled her to the edge of the table and seethed himself inside her in one thrust. Her heat closed around him, squeezing him tightly, her walls quivering to adjust to his size.

Both sighed at the feeling of being joined again. When Buffy tried to move he gripped her hips and stilled her, "Don't move yet…I want to feel you…" he groaned through clenched teeth. When he was with her like this; intimately joined with nothing between them, he felt at peace.

Gripping his shoulders tightly she leaned her head against his neck, inhaling his masculine scent. Everything around her seemed to fade away, leaving just the two of them. When he moved, his shirt rubbed against her sensitive nipples, causing her to gasp. That seemed to pull him back to earth as he slowly withdrew from her then pushed back in seconds later.

Pushing her back to lay down flat on the table, he took in the sight before him. Buffy's dress was bunched around her waist, her breast exposed to him and moving up and down with each thrust he gave. Moving in and out of her searing heat Angelus quickened the pace, the table rocking forward with his every thrust.

When her hands moved to cover her breasts, he grasped then in one of his and held them securely above her head; effectively restraining her, "Don't…I want to see you. You never have to hide from me" He said to her as he looked her in the eye.

Buffy gasped at the look she was in his eyes; pure carnal lust, and something else she couldn't place. When he took her hands in his and held them above her head she felt vulnerable and exposed; too open. But the look in his eyes drove all hesitation from her mind. Angelus liked seeing her, liked watching her as they connected like this. The thought alone drove her closer to the edge and she felt her climax fast approaching. Biting her bottom lip as she gave herself over to it, she bit her tongue to keep from crying out and alerting everyone to what was going on behind his closed door.

Angelus watched in rapt fascination as Buffy's climax washed over her. She looked absolutely beautiful like this. Wanting to join her, he picked up his pace and drove into her faster. The friction and sensations quickly sent him over the edge and he groaned as his own orgasm took over. Acting on instinct, he pressed his face into her neck and bit the soft flesh were her shoulder and neck connected. A keening sound and the wild spamming of her inner walls told him she was climaxing again. Male pride welled inside him.

Collapsing on top of her he breathed hard to catch his breath. His body still rippled with the force of his orgasm. Letting go of her hands he smiled as he felt her hands stroke his back soothingly. He was still embedded inside her, his weight no doubt making it hard for her to breath but he couldn't move, his body paralyzed from the pleasure it just received.

Closing his eyes, he inhaled their combined scent. Did she know he just marked her as his? That she would smell like him now and if any male smelled her they would know she was taken? Sure his scent would wash off her when she took a shower, but after time it would stick with her, connecting and mixing with her own and making it clear to any male that she was taken, "Move in with me" he breathed into her ear.

Buffy's breath caught in her throat. Did she hear him correctly? She must be imagining it. She swallowed harshly again, hoping to clear her mind. Her mind must be playing tricks on her,

"Wh-what?"

Angelus frowned as he felt her body stiffen beneath his. Moving his torso off hers her looked at her shocked face. Before he could say anything, his office door swung open and Spike strolled in, "Angelus, I need you to take a look…Whoa!" he halted in his steps, his eyes transfixed at the sight before him.

Buffy looked up, her upside down vision showing her Spike had an open view of her naked body. Before she could even lift her arms to cover herself, Angelus' arms wrapped around her, lifted her and swirled her around, effectively hiding her form his hungry gaze, "GET OUT!" he bellowed at Spike. He was so absorbed in Buffy he didn't even hear or smell Spike approach, and he was never caught off guard.

"Sorry man, didn't know you had company" Spike said as he disappeared from the room, the door slammed shut behind him.

Angelus sighed and closed his eyes in an attempt to calm his temper. He hated it when Spike just barged into his office without knocking. He'd learned to cope with it over the years but he wasn't so calm about it now. Spike should know better. Now that he had Buffy in his life Spike couldn't just barge into his space without knocking. A few deep breaths seemed to do the trick and he turned and placed Buffy back on is table, "So, is that a yes?" he asked lightly.

Buffy blinked at Angelus, too stunned to speak; she couldn't even move. After a few tense minutes of silence, she sputtered, "Spike just walked in on us…having _sex_ on your desk…oh my god…" she pushed away from Angelus and was relieved when he let her go. Pulling her dress back in place with shaking hands all she could say was, "Oh my god…oh my god." When Angelus remained silent, she swirled and nailed him with a glare, "Could you please say something? He just saw us naked and you just have that stupid grin on your face." She let out a breath, exasperated.

Angelus smiled as he walked over to his distraught girlfriend, pulling her into his chest he fastened his lips over hers in a bid to calm her down. It seemed to be working because when he pulled away she wasn't babbling anymore, "Spike didn't see anything. I had you turned and covered before he even looked up. I promise." He said with another kiss.

Buffy leaned back against his desk, at a loss for words. Angelus moved closer to stand between her legs and wrapped his arms around her tiny waist. Leaning his forehead against hers he asked again, "Please, move in with me…"

A smile broke out on Buffy's face, making his insides swell with emotion. Wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him, she answered, "Yes, I'll move in with you."

# # # #

SPIKE'S knuckles cracked as he gripped the door handle with enough force to break it off. He'd just heard the entire exchange between Buffy and Angelus. He actually asked her to move in with them? How could he? She was a half breed wench, not fit to be with them and now he was moving her in with them. Did he know what the hell he was doing? Obviously not. Lust was clouding his judgment and soon Buffy was going to pay the price.

How could Angelus allow her into their pack so easily when he had to fight to be part of them? All because she spread those ample thighs for the Alpha male.

Releasing the door with difficulty he marched back to his office, not even bother to stop and apologize when he walked into Harmony and sent her folders scattering to the ground. When she muttered what an asshole he was he even let it go, too angry to pay her any mind.

He flung the papers he just had in his hands across the room and grabbed his phone. After he dialed the number he waited anxiously for the guy to answer.

"Hello?" the gruff voice said after a few rings and Spike wanted to curse at him for taking so long to answer his phone.

Not even bothering with a 'hello', he started talking, "Remember that favor you owe me?"he growled. The guy would know what he was referring to, and he was going to cash in on that favor right now.

END CHAPTER 17

**RATING: -M- FOR ADULT THEMES**

CHAPTER 18

HYPERION HOTEL

Buffy wandered around the hotel aimlessly. She just came from the lobby where Tara and Alyssa was busy making plans for Morgan and Cooper's birthday party. She'd tried to keep herself busy but she was lonely without Angelus. He'd been away on business for more than a week…a week too long. She'd known from the beginning that he'd be away from her at times due to work, but that didn't mean she had to like it. At least he was returning later today.

Just as she rounded the corner, she walked smack into a hard, unyielding chest. Looking up into cold blue eyes, she cringed away. Spike was the last person she wanted to make contact with. She'd never really liked him and knew the feeling was mutual. They never talked, or got along for that matter. Whenever she came into the room, he would glare at her then leave immediately, even if he was busy talking with someone. Once she did contemplate to clear the air with him, but there was just something about him that wasn't right; something about him that frightened her. His eyes were dead cold, and didn't have the warmth the other wolves had.

Spike smiled evilly as he stared down at his Alpha's bedmate. The tiny blond all but jumped across the room when she saw who she walked into. The look in her eyes told him how uneasy she felt around him, sniffing lightly at the air, he smelled her fear too. He loved the smell of fear…especially a female's.

Ever since Angelus brought the trespassing wolf into the hotel, he'd had trouble keeping her out of his mind. What irritated him…no, angered him, was the way Angelus was with her, the way he acted around her; like a love struck fool, totally taken with the little chit. He'd even taken to snarling when other men looked at her…something totally out of character for the once ruthless pack Alpha. Angelus had never allowed a female to rule him, and now this little silver wolf had him wrapped around her little finger. What he also couldn't stand was the fact that she never paid him any mind…she didn't want him, and that only made him want her even more.

Crossing his arms over his chest, he regarded her with hungry eyes, "Why in such a hurry pet? Angelus isn't due back for a few hours" he drawled. Her face showed no recognition, but her eyes did. He saw the feral disgust directed at him. Now that just wouldn't do, "If the ache is getting too much for you I could always assist you in the study, the table isn't as big… but I'm sure it will work just fine" he said with a sneer, referring to the day he walked in on the two when they got 'busy' in Angelus' office.

He remembered that day all too well; Angelus had her pinned beneath him, his large body draped over her barely clad form, still embedded inside that tight little body of hers, when he entered his office to discuss a case with Angelus. The scent of their coupling was heavy in the air, and his body reacted, going hard instantly. Then his eyes landed on her; face flushed, lips red and swollen from Angelus' assault, her body still quivering from the orgasm he gave her, her eyes wild with passion…but not for him. The image of her delectable body laid out on the table was burned into his mind forever…and he couldn't wait to get a taste.

As Spike's words registered Buffy reared back as if he slapped her, unable to believe what he just said. So he had seen more than she thought that day in Angelus' office. He'd never let on before, maybe he'd been waiting to get her alone to say something and this was the perfect opportunity since Angelus was away on business.

First there was shock, but anger followed right; how dare he disrespect her like that? "No thank you, I like my men with a little more Alpha blood in them" she flippantly replied, and smiled to herself when she saw the smile fall from his face.

Spike reacted in a flash, slamming her back against the wall with enough force to knock the wind from her, the vibrations going all the way down to her toes. She probably shouldn't have berated him, but she wasn't about to take his insult laying down.

Spike sneered as he pinned her against the wall, his arms encasing her on both sides. Her back made a satisfying 'thud' as it connected with the wall; he'd never been above using force to get what he wanted.

Leaning in close to her, he smelled her fear and shock enveloping him, smiling evilly, he stated harshly, "Watch out, you don't know who you're playing with. I'm not Angelus who would take you gently and whisper soft words in your ear as I feel you quivering around me. He may be the Alpha male but you are still just a little mongrel conceived on the street, he said so himself. You're nothing special and Angelus will soon tire of you just like he did with the all others." he breathed into her ear then gave her lobe a little lick and smiled as he felt her try to pull away.

Liking the feel of her body touching his, he kept her pinned against the wall. Making a show of it and nearly losing himself, he ran his nose though her hair, inhaling her sweet scent. Deliberately smiling at her, he pushed away from the wall and the warmth of her body. When he saw the unshed tears in her eyes he grinned even wider knowing he accomplished his goal.

Buffy was so gullible and easy to manipulate. Any fool could see how in love she was with Angelus; how Angelus didn't know was beyond him. And he would take great pride in making her doubt herself and Angelus' feelings for her. Denial was wonderful and he could just see the wheels turning in her head. Her pain was definitely something he could get used to.

Leaning against the wall, he smiled sweetly at her, "Better go wash my scent off of you before Angelus smells it on you and think you've been a naughty girl." He knew how keen Angelus' sense of smell was and he would definitely pick up the subtle hint of his smell on Buffy, even if he didn't touch her for very long.

Buffy swallowed as his words dawned on her; Angelus would definitely smell him on her. Glaring daggers at him, she slid away from the wall and moved around him. When his hand slapped her hard on the rear she couldn't stop her shocked gasp. Buffy swung around, her hand trying to sooth the sting from his slap.

She wanted nothing more than to flung herself at him and rake her claws across his face, but she knew better. Spike was strong, one of the strongest males of the pack and she'd never be a match for him, even if she was at full strength. And what would Angelus think if he found one of his pack members with a pretty scar; her claw marks marring his face? So instead of acting on her instincts, she turned and fled. Back to the safety of her room; back to where no one could reach her.

As soon as she slammed the door shut behind her, she sank to the floor, silent tears streaming down her cheeks. Her mind was blank as she finally stood up and undressed then got into the hot shower. She didn't wipe at her face, not need to hide her pain, she was alone, just like she always was…like she'd probably always be.

Her skin crawled form where Spike touched her. Grabbing a brush, she began scrubbing; wanting to clean the tainted skin, wanting Spike's vile smell off her. Blood appeared where she scrubbed so vigorously but she didn't even notice at first, only when it splashed on the tiled floor did she stop. Dropping the brush she sank to the floor, satisfied that his scent was off her. Hot water pounded on her as Spike's words replayed in her mind; a 'mongrel half breed'. Angelus thought she was impure, not good enough for him or his pack.

Spike wouldn't have said it if it weren't true; what could he possibly gain from lying? How long ago was it that Angelus confided in Spike? Was he tired of her already? If she thought about it, what could she offer Angelus anyway? Nothing. What did she have that would make him stay with her? He could have anyone he wanted and she was sure she was a step down from his usual type…a large step down.

Did she not satisfy him sexually? She'd always though the sex between them was amazing, but what if he didn't; was he always unsatisfied and longing for more? She wasn't experienced, not nearly as experience as he was…as his other lovers had been.

He made no promises to her, he didn't promise to love her, to keep her…not like she made the silent promise to love him with her entire being. She knew she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him, wanted to make him happy. But she had no idea how strongly he felt about her.

She knew she was no thoroughbred wolf like the rest of the pack but Angelus never gave any indication that it bothered him; no wonder he confided in Spike, he didn't even feel comfortable enough to talk to her about what bothered him. She was just a temporary bed mate to warm his body when he needed someone.

But why did he choose her when he could have his pick of anyone? Was it because he saw how naïve and vulnerable she is? Did he enjoy that? He probably wouldn't for much longer; his needs would be too much to ignore for too long and then he would stray and kick her to the side…'like the mongrel half breed you are'. Spike was right…

Her heart constricted painfully as she lost all track of time…her tears running freely and her sorrow taking over.

# # # #

ANGELUS placed his bag down in the lobby and was immediately attacked by two very excited young kids. Morgan and Cooper giggled as he hauled them up into his arms and hugged them in greeting. They always made a great welcome home party…but not as good as Buffy's. Glancing around the lobby, he frowned when didn't see. He found it a bit strange, she'd assured him she'd be home when he returned from his trip and she wasn't one to forget things.

After greeting the other members of his pack, he made his way to their room. He smiled at the thought, 'their room'; his and Buffy's. Ever since she agreed to move in with him he'd been on cloud nine. He'd only lived with one of his girlfriends before, it's hadn't feel right with her, but it just felt right with Buffy. He wanted her near him every day; wanted to go to sleep with her at night and wake up next to her in the morning. When the thought came to him, he'd been a bit startled. He didn't think he'd ever feel so strongly about anyone to want her to move in with him, but he did with Buffy. The moment she said yes he'd been elated.

He'd discussed the idea with the other pack members before he asked her, and he wasn't surprised that they all thought it was a wonderful idea; everyone except for Spike that is. He hadn't been happy and told him it was a bad idea, that they still couldn't trust her, reminded him of where they found her and that they still couldn't be sure about her. But it had been his decision and he didn't regret it for one moment. He didn't want, nor need Spike's approval; he had to fall in line with whatever Angelus wanted, and he wanted Buffy with him, in his home.

When he opened the door to their room, he heard the shower running. It was odd that Buffy would take a shower at this time of day. When he got no answer after knocking several times he got worried. Turning the handle he frowned when he found it was locked. Giving a twist with his wrist, the lock broke and he stepped inside.

The first thing he noticed when he stepped inside was how cold it was. Rushing over, he wrenched the door open and found Buffy on the floor, ice cold water cascading down her shivering body, her lips blue and teeth clattering and her eyes vacant but red rimmed…from crying?

"Buffy, what the f-" he shrieked as he rushed inside the shower, his skin froze when the cold water made contact with his shoulder. Turning the dials he turned off the water then grabbed a towel and placed it over Buffy. She started as the towel made contact with her and gasped in shock, her eyes wide.

As she saw it was him she hauled herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck and hanging on for dear life. Buffy didn't even know there was anyone in the bathroom until she felt the material on her skin. Angelus' scent assaulted her senses and her eyes made contact with his worried orbs.

Having him close to her; in her arms, caused the dam to break and fresh tears spilled from her eyes. Winding her arms around his neck, she held on to him with all her strength. She knew they didn't have much time left together, knew he could decide to kick her aside at any time, and it broke her heart into a million pieces.

Her sobs were mostly silent, but she knew he saw her tears, she knew she'd have to explain later, and she didn't know what she was going to say. She couldn't tell him what happened with Spike, he'd never believe her. Spike had been part of his pack for years; he was like Angelus' right hand man, where she was merely part of them for a few short weeks. He'd never believe her over Spike…and that knowledge hurt that much more. She felt she could trust Angel with anything, confide in his and trust him…but he didn't feel that way about her.

As her tears soaked through his shirt Angelus grew more and more worried. He'd had her cradled in his lap for nearly fifteen minutes and her tears hadn't stopped once, her body wrecked with sobs the entire time. She was holding him so tight, he had difficulty breathing but he wasn't about to complain. Something must have happened.

He closed his eyes and wound his arms tighter around her, pulling her tighter against him. "Baby, what's wrong?" he breathed into her ear as he placed a kiss on her neck. She didn't answer him, just held on even tighter.

After a while he was relieved to hear her sobs quiet down, just the occasional sniff the only sound in the room. His hands were rubbing soothingly over her towel clad back, hoping to comfort her. She still hadn't said anything for nearly an hour. At least he was propped up against the headboard of their bed and having Buffy in his lap was very nice…if not for her distress, he would have been very comfortable, "Buffy?" he tried again.

When she finally looked at him, he breathed a sigh of relief. He hated it when he couldn't see her eyes, he was lost without them. Now that she looked at him, at least he knew she wasn't injured, "What happened?" he asked again.

The only answer he got was her hand pulling his chin down and her fusing her lips against his. Her lips were still a bit chilly, but he'd managed to warm her body with his when he cradled her against him. Her kiss was desperate, needy and a bit hesitant. Her tongue swept into his mouth and he complied, stroking hers with his own.

Her hands moved to his shirt and started undoing the buttons with swift fingers then she pushed the garment off his shoulders and pulled the towel away from her body. Her breasts pressed against his naked torso and he groaned, delighted at having her skin on his again.

He wanted to stop her, to ask her what was wrong and to get answers, but she didn't allow him to. Her hands roamed all over him, from his neck to his shoulders, over his chest and down his abs, until they reached his straining erection. When she had his belt undone and the zipper open, her small hand fisted him and gave a gentle stroke and all thought flew from his mind. Buffy was very good at drawing his attention away from things.

Within second his pants and shoes were discarded and Buffy pulled him back down to her. Before he could settle above her, she rolled them over and instead sat atop him, her entrance mere inches away from his throbbing erection. His eyes nearly rolled back as she leaned over and crushed her breasts against his chest and rubbed her soaking folds against him.

Her behavior was unexpected, he was usually the instigator. But now Buffy was taking full control, not that he minded, he just didn't expect it. He would never deny her; and least of all if she used this persuasion technique.

They kissed passionately, pouring their emotions into the kiss. Then he felt wetness on his face and realized that she was crying again. He pushed her back by her shoulder, forcing her to look at him. He knew she was distracting him, and this worried him. As she tried to bend down again, he kept his grip firmly on her, "Buffy, your scaring me. Tell me what's going on" his voice firm and demanding.

The look she gave him nearly broke his heart; hurt and helplessness…even desperation. She opened her mouth, only to close it again. Then he had enough. He pushed himself up by his elbows and looked her right in the eyes. He was waiting for answers, and he was going to get them.

What he didn't expect was Buffy sinking down on his straining member in one fluid motion. Her walls gripped him like a tight glove, spamming around him. This time his eyes did roll back, and a deep groan escaped him. Buffy pressed against his chest and he fell back against the pillows, helpless to whatever she wanted to do to him.

She started a slow rhythm, rising up and then sinking down slowly, her hands on his chest to steady herself. Her thighs gripped him tightly. He didn't know how long they made love like that, with Buffy riding him to oblivion, but he didn't care, being with her like that was pure heaven and if this is what she needed, he wasn't going to deny her.

She kissed him again and he tasted the saltiness of her tears. Wrapping his arms around her back to keep her against him, he sped up the pace; his body working harder to drive them both over the edge. He'd been without _her_, without this, for too long and he desperately needed this, just as bad as she did. When he felt her walls fluttering around him, signaling her impending release, he slammed into her quicker.

He felt her release erupt, her walls gripping him tightly and his followed seconds later. She moaned his name in sheer bliss and he happily swallowed the sound. He gripped her hips with enough force to shock himself and he immediately let go. Slight marks formed but vanished quickly. They both were breathing hard and his body sang from the activity. Still clutching her to his chest, he absorbed the feel of her after being without it for too long.

Buffy nuzzled into his neck, inhaling his scent as she placed a lingering kiss to the column of his skin. His member was still semi-erect inside her and she didn't know if she should be happy or worried. This bout of lovemaking had been wonderful for her, but did he even find satisfaction? She knew he got release, felt it inside her, but was he _satisfied_? Her mind was so consumed with wandering thoughts that she didn't hear him speak to her until he rolled them over and settled above her. His member slipped out of her with the change of position and she felt the loss immediately, her body and soul feeling empty without him.

Angelus looked down at Buffy; saw the tears still shining in her eyes. He'd talked to her but when she didn't respond, he turned them over so that she couldn't avoid is gaze anymore. As they rolled he heard her protesting moan when he slipped from her and felt a deep rooted sense of satisfaction that she wanted him inside her still.

He still wanted her, even though he just had her, he wanted her again, until neither of them could get up for a few days. He needed to reacquaint himself with her…and would do just that as soon as he found out what was wrong with her, "Tell me what made you so upset that you sat under a stream of cold water for god knows how long, and then kept on crying the entire time we made love."

The term had her attention; 'making love', he'd called it that…said the words she felt. How could it be that such a wonderful man could read her so well? He understood her, knew her mood with just a look. Buffy felt her chest pain with the knowledge of how much she loved him. She wished she could say the words to him, wished she could confess her feelings. But it was still too soon. If she admitted it now, he'd run screaming.

Buffy took a deep breath, tried to get her emotions under control. She ran her palm over his cheek gently and started at the lips she kissed just seconds ago…wanted to kiss again…the only lips she ever wanted to kiss again for the rest of her life, "I missed you" it wasn't a total lie; she had missed him terribly.

Angelus frowned, he knew she wasn't telling him everything. She was avoiding the question and he wasn't about to stand for it. Pushing himself up to a sitting position, he regarded his lover with stern eyes. He wasn't angry, just worried. Taking her hand in his, he placed a kiss on her fingers and gripped her hand to his chest, right above his heart…_her_ heart…it belonged to her now…he silently confessed to himself. "Please don't lie to me. Tell me what's wrong." He insisted. He caught the intake of her breath, saw the flash of guilt in her eyes before she looked away.

Buffy felt fresh tears sting her eyes. She wished they could just stay like this forever; her in his arms, in his bed, with adoration shining at her through his brooding eyes; stay in the wonderful moment where nothing and no one could touch them…where he might never leave her. "Being away from you for so long…it brought up some painful memories. I wanted to shower before you got back and I lost track of time, I'm sorry." She said finally, her voice small. She wished she could tell him what happened, wished she could confide in him, tell him how scared she was…of Spike…of losing him; the love of her life. Scared that when he realized what she was, he would throw her away, just like her father did, just like her mother did when she died.

Angelus sighed as he looked at her. He could sense she was still holding back on him. Her scent was still stained with misery and fear. Was it really the reason she was so upset? Pulling her into his lap, he hugged her to him, hoping to offer her some comfort. He didn't know why she didn't want to tell him, it bothered him but he'd find out the real reason, even if he had to pry it from her.

After a while he settled them in the bed and pulled the covers over them. Buffy clung to him the entire night, if he moved she instantly reached out for him. What had scared her so badly? He soon followed her into sleep, cradling her body on his chest and holding on to her tightly.

# # # #

THE next morning, Angelus woke up with Buffy still sprawled on his chest, her hair fanned out and her hand resting lightly around his neck. She was still asleep and he knew she'd wake up soon enough. It was almost like she senses when he woke up and then she followed him back to the real world. Her face regained the color she was missing last night and her body was warm again, just like he remembered. His body also remembered and soon other parts of his anatomy woke as well.

Gently shifting Buffy from his chest, he placed her between the pillows. His hands traced over her shoulder, down her breast to her side, to her abdomen…then stopped at the juncture between her thighs. As his fingers trailed over the soft flesh, Buffy sighed, a smile on her face even though she was still asleep. When Angelus' mouth followed the trail his fingers made, she woke up in the best way possible.

Angelus made her forget…forget about all the bad things that happened, that was still to happen…he made her forget about everything except him. When he entered her, he attended to her gently and brought her to orgasm before following. As she gasped his name, he swallowed the sound…satisfied and proud that he pried the sound from her body with sheer passion.

Afterwards they took a shower, both enjoying the task of reacquainting themselves with each others bodies. The activities sure made him work up an appetite and when he suggested they head down for a meal, her body stiffened. He'd have noticed the reaction but he was busy getting dressed and Buffy managed to hide it before he turned to her. Reluctantly she dressed and grasped his hand as he led her downstairs.

When they reached the dining room, she was relieved to see Spike was nowhere in sight. Angelus took their plates to the dining room while she got them coffee. She was busy concentrating on the cups in her hands and didn't notice Spike as he entered the kitchen. When she looked up, he was inches away from her, an evil grin on his face. The shock and fear made her jump back and drop the cups and a satisfied smile crossed his face as he saw her rear back from him.

Angelus and Alyssa rushed in to check but Spike moved to pick up the broken pieces, looking helpful. Buffy was shocked motionless, her hands and body shaking from fear. When she felt hands on her shoulders she nearly cried out in panic, but when Angelus' worried eyes made contact with hers she managed to get her emotions under control. Alyssa and Spike picked up the pieces but when Spike walked past her he deliberately brushed against her, causing her skin to crawl from disgust.

Spike smiled at Buffy's reaction. He hadn't thought he's managed to scare her that much but was pleased none the less. He'd been unsure if she'd say anything to Angelus but when they emerged and Angelus greeted him, he was relieved to know that she hadn't mentioned a word. Looks like he managed to knock her down. He could sense her fear the entire time he was in the room with them and he was amazed that she managed to hide it from Angelus. After she and Angel left back to their room, he smirked to himself, very pleased with the progress he was making.

'Soon my dear Buffy, I will have you very soon. Angelus will discard you like the half breed wench you are and I will be there to pick up the pieces. No one will want you once I'm through with you' he thought satisfied as he left the Hyperion.

He was meeting 'an old friend' in town to discuss a few things and he couldn't wait to get things into motion; namely getting Buffy away from Angelus. Ever since he caught her in the forest that night and brought her naked body into the Hyperion, Spike had craved her. He wanted her underneath him, quivering from the pleasure he thrust upon her, her begging and pleading his name with each breath that left those plump lips of hers.

Her presence only sent his desire for her into overdrive. The sway of her hips as she moved drove him out of his mind. Her innocent face and naïve manner only made him want her more.

Once Angelus shunned her from the pack he could take her and claim her for himself; his own play thing.

He knew it wasn't going to be easy to get her away from Angel, but he knew just the thing to do to get what he wanted. Despite Angel being in love with her, the doubt he had about her wasn't totally erased. He still worried about his pack and he would use Angelus' feeling and concern to his advantage. All he had to do was plant the seed and the rest would fall into place. He smiled, 'at this rate I'll have her to myself by the end of the week.'

END CHAPTER 18

CHAPTER 19

ONE WEEK LATER

Glancing at the bedside clock, Angel sighed when he saw it was after one in the morning and he had yet to fall asleep. Ever since his return from New York and he found Buffy huddled in the shower, he'd had trouble sleeping. He'd been brooding and worried about the reason she acted the way she did, and the way she was still acting.

She'd always been very sociable with the pack, but the last few days she'd been withdrawn and only came out of the room when she absolutely had to. She had no energy and skipped on their usual run the night before. After work she would shower and get into bed, skipping dinner and he was starting to see the effects on her body.

He wasn't sure but he had a suspicion that she got little to no sleep at all as she had dark circles around her eyes. She passed on each and every invitation from the pack to join them and she never did that, even if she didn't really want to do something, she still did it so satisfy the people around her.

And the few times she did sleep, she clung to him like her life depended on it. He often woke up from the shivers wrecking her body and when he tried to ask her about it she would just brush it off or avoid his questions. Her actions were causing him concern and he wished she would confide in him. The best he could do for her now was to let her know he was there for her when she needed him. He just didn't understand why she would hold back with him now, she never had before. He'd even asked Willow if she knew anything about it but she didn't either. Both she and Tara noticed how she was and were very worried about her.

Then there was the incident yesterday when Morgan asked Buffy when she and Angelus were going to have a baby. Both he and Buffy had been shocked by the question; in all honesty he'd never thought about it before. He did want kids one day, but not right away, he enjoyed the time he had with Buffy too much to want to bring a child into the equation right now.

He'd remained stunned speechless but Buffy put a smile on her face and told Morgan that she'll ask the stork about it. Morgan laughed and seemed delighted by the answer but he'd seen the look on Buffy's face when she excused herself right after.

Then Spike dropped another bomb by asking him the same thing. He knew Spike didn't care much for kids but when Spike asked him if Buffy's half breed status didn't bother him, he'd nearly knocked the wind out of him as he'd felt insulted that he referred to Buffy in such a way. Buffy's transformation wasn't her fault and for him to insinuate something like that irritated him.

"Do you really that's a good idea to have kids with a half breed? What if the kids are deformed or dysfunctional? God knows what genetics Buffy have in her blood."

He never saw Buffy's half breed status as anything to worry about; it certainly didn't bother him in the least. Angelus was actually offended at what Spike was implying. He made it sound like Buffy was something to be ashamed of, as if she was something dirty and impure.

Angelus knew Buffy was neither; she was more compassionate and caring than most of the females is his pack. Spike just didn't know what he was talking about. Either way, children were not on the agenda for the near future. He didn't care if they had kids and they were less than normal, they would still be his and Buffy's child and he would love it unconditionally.

Spike had laughed at him when he didn't answer immediately and took his silence to mean something entirely different, "Just be careful with her mate; you don't want her 'catching' you with a child you clearly don't want' Spike said as he finally left.

The discussion had been replaying in his mind over and over again. He knew Buffy would never do something like that. She loved children and she would never use a child to manipulate someone and use it to her gain. He'd seen the way she was with the twins, and they weren't even her own children; she loved them to bits and knew that when she became a mother one day that her child will never lack love and care.

That made him smile; Buffy as a mother, a very nice thought. For the first time in his life he warmed up to the thought of having children, especially having them with Buffy.

# # # #

FEW DAYS LATER

BUFFY rubbed her stiff neck as she entered her office. She'd all but dragged herself to work this morning and only made it on time with moments to spare. Despite not sleeping the previous few nights, she couldn't slack on her job. Throughout the day Buffy was sluggish and yawned frequently, even her co-worked asked her what was wrong. She'd managed to brush her off but the same couldn't be said about her feelings.

Ever since the encounter with Spike, Buffy had been wandering around aimlessly, too shocked and scared to move on or make sense of the event. She'd thought about telling Willow but she knew her fellow wolf had her own problems to deal with. But Buffy was starting to feel totally hopeless. Keeping her feelings bottled up had never been a problem for her, but this was just too big to keep inside anymore.

She'd considered and tried telling Angelus about what happened, but as soon as she had his attention, she just couldn't get herself to do it. She wanted to confide in him, to trust that he would believe her but she was uncertain and scared he might not.

What if he turned her away? Sent her from him and the pack? What if he blamed her and hated her? The possibility of loosing him scared her so much she had trouble breathing when she thought about it. 'Would he rather believe a fellow pack member who has been at his side for years or would he believe me, who he has known only a few months.' She didn't think it would be the latter.

Then there was the possibility that Angelus might believe her; after all, he had to know she wouldn't lie about something like that. She'd shared enough of herself with him that he would know she would never deceive him or the pack.

But what would happen after she told him and he did believe her? Would he take action against Spike or just brush it off? She wished she could brush Spike off but those words he said to her kept repeating over and over in her mind every second of every day…and they hurt, more than she would like to admit.

And if Angel was confronted with the truth, would he confess and say that he had in fact confided in Spike that her half breed status did matter to him? Angel wasn't someone to lie or even bend the truth so she knew he would tell her. But hearing those words from him would break her apart; to hear him say that she wasn't anything special to him, only a willing participant for the time being until he got his full of her? Could she handle that, knowing she was disposable and nothing special to him but he meant the world to her?

Buffy rubbed her hand over her tired eyes. The possibilities were endless and she had no way of knowing what the outcome will be unless she told Angelus. Pulling on her coat, she took her purse and left. She couldn't stand it anymore, the worrying, the doubt, the fear…it was too much and she couldn't take it another day. She had to tell Angel and she had to trust that he would believe her. Whatever the outcome might be, she'd survive…she always did. But she wasn't going to hide anymore.

# # # #

WOLFRAM & HART OFFICES

BUFFY looked at the large building before her with apprehension. She'd been standing outside for nearly twenty minutes and she still didn't have the courage to go in. Taking a deep breath, she forced her feet forward. Minutes later she stood before Angelus' door. Knocking twice she pushed the door open.

Angelus was standing in the middle of the room, a look of pure rage on his handsome face. So intense in fact that she took a step back unconsciously. He was enraged; she could smell it like a deep aroma in the air. Looking past him she saw the object of her nightmares, Spike, along with four other men. Every eye in the room was trained on her.

"I'm sorry I didn't know you were in a meeting. I'll just wait outside" she said as she stepped back to leave.

Before she could even make another step, Angel's voice stopped her dead in her tracks, "No, come in Buffy. After all, you're the reason we're here." He sneered, his voice cold and menacing, even more so than that night they first met in his office all those months ago.

Looking questioningly at Angelus she moved into the room, closing the door behind her. She looked from Spike to the other men in the room. The look in their eyes gave her goose bumps; as if they thought of her as a meal, their smiles the most sinister she'd ever seen. Why did it feel like she was the sole focus of the room?

"What's going on?" she asked as she looked from then and instead focused her attention on Angelus. At the last moment she stopped herself from stepping closer to him; his aura telling her to back off. As Spike moved closer to her she felt her skin start to crawl, warning bells going off inside her. Her instinct told her to run; to get as far away from him as possible.

Doing her best to remain calm, she focused on Angelus again; she wanted to run to him and take comfort in him, feel reassured as him arms wrapped around her with promise that nothing would ever harm her.

Angelus stared at her silently, his chest clenching and his head reeling from the information that was just presented to him. How could this be happening? "You tell me Buffy" he said with disdain in his voice. He ignored the fear and uncertainty in her eyes as she looked at the men. She must be realizing what was going on; what was to come. Would she panic and give herself away? Using his abilities he tried to pick up on her scent; tried to gauge her reaction, but all he found was uncertainty and hesitation. Why was she shielding herself? That alone caused him to doubt her; making him believe she was in fact hiding something. .

Had he been such a bad judge of character? Was he so fooled by lust that he missed all the signs? All this time he'd been so sure of her; sure of her feelings towards him. How could he have been so blind?

Spike smiled gleefully as he saw fear flash in Buffy's green eyes; it was hard to hold back his laugh of victory, "How about I answer for you since your memory seems to have lost deserted you Pet. These gentlemen have just informed us of your real intentions of being here." his eyes never left her, trailing over her enticing body every few seconds to make his intention clear to her.

Frowning she regarded the man in front of her, "What are you talking about?" Buffy asked, trying to keep her voice even. What the hell was he talking about? What the hell was Spike implying?

Angelus' eyes narrowed as he looked at the woman he cared about; the woman he'd been with for the past few months…the woman that lied to him the entire time. She was a good actor, she had everyone fooled and even though the truth was out, she was still playing her role to the bitter end,. "Cut the act Buffy, we know everything." He sneered. This time he got a reaction; Her scent changed…fear and confusion. Finally, something. So she was scared now that her secret was out. How long had she thought this would last? That she wouldn't be found out?

Buffy looked at Angelus, shocked at the way he was acting and addressing her. What was he accusing her of? What had Spike told him? He must have said something to Angelus to make him this angry. But why was his anger directed at her when she'd done nothing wrong?

One of the men stood up, a tall, lanky man with dirty brown hair. He had a smile on his face as he walked over to her, "Buffy babe, you were taking too long to get us in. We had to take matters into our own hands." he said as he moved over to her. When he took her hand in his she backed away and ripped her hand away, her eyes belying just how shocked and terrified she was…too bad Angelus couldn't see that; or maybe he was just ignoring it, too angry to even care that she was petrified. .

"Don't touch me." She sneered at him as she backed away. Turning, she focused her attention on the man she loved, "Angelus I don't know who these people are, I swear." She said earnestly, desperate for him to see and hear the truth in her voice. She reached for him but he backed away from her, his eyes glaring pure hatred at her. She stared at him, shock and realization setting in; he believed them. He believed she knew these men and were plotting against him.

Angelus backed away; disgust and menace pouring off him. Now he understood why she'd been acting so strange; she'd been worried that he'd discover her betrayal and that's why she set up that front about being upset. Or maybe she really was and the guilt was eating at her. She was no better that the criminals he worked at putting away, only she used her body and sex to get what she wanted. He'd truly believed her, believed that she had feelings for him, believed that she cared about the pack.

Taking pleasure in her pain Spike moved closer, "They told us everything; how you planed to get caught in the woods and then seduce the Alpha by luring him into your bed. I guess it must have been an added effort working all the pack members over. And as soon as you were sure you had Angelus wrapped around your finger you'd let them know to attack and take over our pack. I bet you didn't count on your friends here getting impatient and pissed off when you took too long then coming to us and telling us everything." Spike said, smiling the entire time. Buffy's misery and sorrow was too sweet, and he had a front row seat.

Buffy shook her head vigorously, not believing what she was hearing. Looking at Angelus her eyes silently pleaded with him, but the rage she saw in him told her he believed every word. Pouring all her love into her eyes she approached him again, "You know I would never do that. Angelus I would never betray you like that. I've never seen these men before in my life. You know me Angelus. I told you I've never belonged to any pack before. These men are lying."

Angelus closed his eyes, the pleading in her voice too much for him to bear. She sounded desperate and all he wanted to do was take her in his arms and tell her he believed her, but he couldn't do that, because she had deceived him, lied to him time and time again without one single shred of remorse. Looking at her again, his resolve was set, "Do I really know you Buffy? Everything you've said has been lies. You had us all fooled. I must say, you played your part very well." He shook his head in defeat.

"I want you out of my face. I will arrange for your things to be moved back to your apartment. Don't ever come near me or any of my pack again. If you do, I will personally rip you apart and leave your bleeding body in the woods." He sneered at her, his eyes telling her he meant every word of it.

Buffy stared wide eyed at him; shocked to the core that he would say something like that to her, and actually mean it. Spike turned to Buffy, the evil smile unseen by everyone except her, "See pet, I told you not to mess with the big boys." He whispered so softly she was sure she imagined it. "Don't worry Angelus, I'll show her out." He spoke, grabbing her arm harshly. Buffy tried fighting against him but he grabbed her upper arm with enough force to lift her to her toes. When he started walking she couldn't keep up and he easily dragged her along. .

Throwing a desperate look over her should, she wrenched free and ran to Angelus. When two beefy bodyguards stepped in her way she had to skid to a halt to prevent herself from running straight into them. "Angel please; listen to me." She begged, hoping against all hope that he would listen to her. When his eyes remained cold and unwavering she felt her throat dry up, "I swear I have never seen those men before in my life." When he remained silent her heart shattered into a million pieces, "We've shared so much, you know I won't lie to you." She tried again.

Surely he had to know she loved him; that she loved the entire pack and would never do such a thing... so how could he believe that she was capable of something like this? Hot tears escaped her eyes against her attempt to stop them, her body sagged, the power drained from her entire being…from her soul. She closed her eyes and threw herself over the edge, "Please…I love you" she whispered to him. Neither she nor Angelus had ever said those words to one another and his eyes told her how shocked he was.

Angelus stared at her, shocked into silence. She'd never told him that before, and neither did he…but that didn't mean he didn't feel it. This was even worse; he was betrayed by the woman he loved. Feeling anger replace shock, he clenched his jaw. Was this her last futile attempt to try and win him over? Did she really think he would just believe her when she uttered those three words; that he would forget that she set up his pack to be harmed? She was even more callous than he thought.

Unable to hold his anger back, he pushed past the guards and gripped Buffy by the upper arms with enough force to grind her bones. Her cry of distress did nothing to make him realize what he was doing, "Don't you dare say that to me; you've lied enough and now you want to throw that in to try and save yourself. You disgust me." He sneered at her.

Buffy stared at him with wide eyes, going limp in his hands. Not even the pain from where he gripped her registering anymore. He held her like that for a few seconds more then flung her at Spike who caught her effortlessly as she collided into his chest. As he dragged her away and out of the building she could do nothing but stare at Angelus as he turned his back on her and walked away.

Spike smiled as he pulled Buffy's limp form outside. As soon as he was outside the building, he let her go and gave her a rough push away that caused her to stumble, "You heard him, get lost." When she didn't fire back with a retort, he moved closer, leaning in he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her to him, "See, I told you. You were noting special after all…but you are to me."

Buffy eyes grew wide as she wrenched herself out of his grasp. Spike smiled as he moved closer ignoring her attempt to try and put distance between them, "Now that Angelus is out of the picture you and me can get down to business. All your flaunting and sexual gestures got my attention all right, and I'm definitely going to take what's offered."

Buffy hands snapped out and she slapped him across the face with enough force to break his lip, "Get the hell away from me. I never flaunted anything at you. I never wanted anyone except Angel, so get that crazy idea out of your sick head." She sneered at him, repulsed.

Spike smiled as he licked the blood from his lip, "I always get what I want pet; sooner or later" he said to her before he turned and strolled back into the building. She had no idea what he meant by that but her head was too confused to try and process it.

# # # #

HYPERION HOTEL

WILLOW was still sitting in the same position she'd taken nearly an hour ago when Angelus called the pack meeting. She'd thought nothing of it at first but when he started the meeting without Buffy, she knew something was wrong. Angelus said Buffy betrayed them. Claimed that she'd been plotting with other lone wolves to take over the pack and when she was taking too long to get them what they wanted, they went to him and confessed the whole thing.

The thing was; she didn't believe a word of it. Buffy would never do something like that; she loved them, loved Angelus too much to want to cause them any harm. Nothing about the story made any sense to her.

When Tara's hand gripped hers, offering silent support she felt herself come back to life, "Do you believe any of this…crap?" she said harshly as she looked angrily at her lover. How could Angelus accuse Buffy of something like that? He knew her, knew that she wasn't capable of something like that.

Tara grinned as the crude language Willow used, she never cursed…well only when she was extremely upset, "Not one single word." She answered honestly. She was just as stunned as everybody else about what they were just told.

She'd seen the misery and pain in Angelus' aura as he told them what happened with Buffy. She just couldn't understand how he believed anything those men told him; in his heart he didn't believe it himself. He was so hurt and upset and that caused him to not think clearly. She just hoped he cleared his mind before it was too late and he lost Buffy.

She watched silently as Buffy's things were taken out of her and Angelus' room. He was really going through with this; he was really kicking her out. Tara was willing to bet that Angelus didn't even have a chance to speak with Buffy privately before everything happened.

Where were they taking Buffy's things? Would she come back for them? When she heard one of the men's trucks start up, she knew Buffy wouldn't be back. No doubt Angelus already arranged for all her things to be moved to another place. Tara shook her head in sadness.

She frowned as she thought of something, "Did you see how smug Spike looked when Angelus told us? He's hiding something."

Willow regarded her lover, thinking to when Angelus was telling them what happened. Spike had looked rather smug as Buffy's misfortune had been discussed. Steeling her resolve she all but ran to Angelus' office. Foregoing her manners, she charged inside, not bothering to knock.

Angelus looked up as his office door slammed against the wall. He'd smelled Willow before she even reached the top of the stairs; her anger a screaming warning.

"You know Buffy is not capable of what you're accusing her of right?" She stated as she stopped before her Alpha. How could he do this to her? She thought he cared about Buffy. The fact that he gave up so easily was what drove her over the edge. He was supposed to fight for her; he was supposed to _know_ Buffy.

Angelus sighed as he regarded the red head before him, "I was there Willow. I saw those men with my own eyes accusing Buffy. She betrayed us Willow." He said as pain threatened to choke him up.

"You don't believe that Angelus. She'd never do that to us…" Willow protested.

Angelus cut her off, "Stop it Willow. Please, I can't deal with this right now. You have to accept what happened and move on. Buffy is not one of us, she never was. Forget about her, it will be better for everyone if we just forget she was ever here."

Willow felt her cheeks flame with anger, "You're making a huge mistake." She ground out through clenched teeth as she turned and stalked from the room.

Angelus remained seated, too drained and exhausted to even go after her, "Stay away from her Willow. You don't know what she's capable of." He yelled after her, knowing she would hear his warning.

Willow fumed as she marched to her room and took great satisfaction in slamming her door shut with enough force to topple her photo frames. Angelus really believed those lies about Buffy. He was sure of her betrayal. Was she maybe just too blinded to see the truth? Was Angelus right? Did Buffy betray them? 'NO' her instincts screamed at her. Buffy was innocent and she'd prove it.

END CHAPTER 19

**RATING: -M- FOR VIOLENCE AND ADULT THEMES**

CHAPTER 20

THREE WEEKS LATER

Holding her cell in the palm of her hand, she willed it to ring; willed it to be the one person she so desperately wanted to speak to. She wanted to throw the phone against a wall because it wouldn't do what she wanted, but she wasn't going to be stupid and break her one and only connection she still had to Angelus.

She'd called him so many times she'd lost count; left countless messages on his cell and at the office with Harmony but he never returned any of them. Three weeks; it had been three weeks since he kicked her out of Wolfram and Hart and out of his life. Nothing had ever hurt as much. The last message she left him was three days ago and she knew she was a fool to hope he would contact her.

Angelus wanted nothing to do with her and nothing she did would change that. The only thing she could do was accept it. What else could she do? She knew she could contact Willow or Tara, but what happened was between her and Angelus and she didn't want to drag them into it; plus, Angelus wouldn't like it if he found out she contacted one of the pack members when he said she wasn't allowed to..

She knew he might not call, probably wouldn't, but she still hoped. Replacing the phone in her top drawer, she sighed and tried to gathering some willpower to continue with her work. Ever since the incident with Angelus, she couldn't focus on anything; everything felt like a chore, even eating was too much of an effort and she'd forgone so many meals she couldn't even remember when last she had something decent to eat.

When she could no longer call in sick to work, she merely appeared to keep up appearances. She knew she had to work; needed the money to pay for her apartment but everything just took so much out of her that she was finding it hard to care about it.

After a while she found out that if she slept long enough, it kept the hurt away for a while, but as soon as she woke, she wanted to cry at the pain coursing through her. Sometimes if felt as if her heart had been ripped out and she was left with a gaping hole in her chest that would never heal.

She also hadn't shifted since the incident; it wasn't like she was allowed anywhere near the forest, but even that didn't bother her; the pain in her body aided to draw away her attention from the pain in her heart and she'd do anything to forget about the pain.

Sleeping only helped so much and so she threw herself into her work; arriving early and leaving late at night. Her boss was impressed but Cat was worried, not that she paid it any mind. You do what you have to do to survive and at the moment work was the only thing keeping her above water.

How could this have happened? She thought she and Angelus had something special, that they meant something to each other; that she meant something to him; obviously not. Her emotions fluctuated; some days she was sad, other days she was so angry she wanted to pull her hair from her head. Angelus was supposed to know her; supposed to know she would never do anything to betray him or the pack. How could he doubt her? How could he doubt what they had?

A soft knock at her door pulled her from her deep thoughts. Cat poked her head in, "Buffy, I'm leaving. It's nearly ten, shouldn't you also be heading home?" she asked, a worried expression on her face.

Buffy forced herself to smile, "I'm almost done. See you tomorrow." She said by way of dismissal and was pleased to hear the door shut seconds later. She really appreciated their concern, but she didn't need it; work helped her, it kept her busy and mind off things.

An hour later, Buffy shut off her computer; all her work was done, every single shred. Not having anything else to do, she reluctantly packed her things. Reaching into her drawer, she held her breath as she opened her phone…her screen saver came on. No new messages and no missed calls. Stuffing the phone in her bag, she left the building.

She glanced longingly at the cabs that rushed past her; she couldn't afford one so she walked to work and home every day. It wasn't that far and on the up side it gave her a bit of a work out. Minutes later she was pushing her door closed behind her and was greeted by a silent, dark apartment; like everything in her life these days it seemed; cold, dark and empty. When the light suddenly came on Buffy started and her heart jumped into her throat.

When she saw Spike grinning at her, sitting on her couch, her body froze in shock. She turned and bolted for the door but was slammed into the wall from behind, hitting her head in the process and causing her to see stars from the force.

"Now why would you run when you have guests?" Spike mocked as he strolled over to her. She tried wiggling free from the bruising hold the unknown man had on her but it didn't work and she was kept in place until Spike was standing in front of her. When he leaned forward and made a show of inhaling her scent, she tried to back away. Suddenly he turned and licked the side of her face and she had to do her best not to wretch.

She tried to bring her knee up into his groin but he grabbed her leg and pulled it against him over his hip instead; in a way opening her to him. Luckily she'd worn pants this morning because there was no doubt in her mind that Spike had no intention about respecting her body or personal space.

Spike chuckled as he pulled her leg against him, liking the feel of her limb in that position, "How about we move this to the bedroom, shall we?" he said and dropped her leg. She was roughly pushed into her bedroom and saw two other men she didn't notice before follow them inside.

Buffy felt her fear sky rocket; she'd never be able to overpower Spike, much less four men at once. How in the hell was she going to get away? Did Angelus send them? No, she didn't believe so. Then she remembered what Spike said that day at the office…he wanted her. Sniffing the air, she smelled his arousal, along with that of the other men. Franticly she struggled against the man holding her, "No! Let me go." She begged, knowing what was about to happen. The man holding her squeezed her so tight she couldn't breathe and she wore herself out; her struggles futile against him.

Suddenly she was flung onto the bed and she bounced as she landed. Spike was on top of her in the next instant, pinning her body beneath his as he forced her legs open and her arms over her head,. "You should have called me like I told you to; but no, like the stuck up little bitch you are, you played hard to get." he growled at her, anticipation coursing through him at what was to come.

Gripping her wrists with one hand, he ripped open her blouse with the other, exposing her creamy flesh and bra. He smiled as he looked at her, then moved his hand over her stomach and squeezed her breast. Buffy thrashed underneath him, trying to buck him off unsuccessfully. Tears streamed down her face and he loved the sight off it. The other men were still in the room, he said they could watch but now he wanted her all to himself, "Wait outside till I'm done." He instructed and they begrudgingly left, pulling the door closed behind them. "You have no idea how long I've waited for this; how much I'm going to enjoy this." he sneered as he groped at her exposed flesh.

Buffy was nearly hysterical, her skin crawling where he touched her and her wrists sore from the force he used to restrain her, "Spike, stop it, please." She begged through her tears, hoping to reason with him. When he merely laughed at her and moved to unbutton her trousers she knew he wouldn't stop.

The second he pressed his tongue into her mouth she bit him with all the power she had. When he reared back she used all her strength to dislodge him off her and she managed to free her hands and scratch at his face. Lifting her knee into his groin forcefully, she pushed at his shoulders, throwing him off her.

She scrambled for the window but came up short when Spike grabbed her and slammed his fist into her stomach. Grabbing her by the hair he pulled and threw her halfway across the room where she landed against the bed in a tangle of limbs, "You bitch!" over his stalking she heard the bedroom door open and then men talking but she had trouble concentrating.

Hauling her up by her upper arms, he swirled her around and bent her arm behind her until she heard a pop, followed by searing pain as her shoulder was dislocated. With the last bit of strength she had she slammed her head back and managed to hit him in the nose; when a warm, thick liquid tickled down her neck she hoped it was his blood. A yell told her she was right.

His hold on her didn't ease up; instead he pushed her forward and slammed her head into the wall. When she crumbled to the floor he kicked her, over and over again, her ribs giving way under his force. When she could no longer stand the pain, her body shut down and she was surrounded by darkness.

Spike gripped his nose as he saw Buffy pass out, the blood flowing freely from where she hit him. He cursed as he looked at her body on the floor. In the struggle she's managed to do some damage but she would never have been a match for him.

Wiping his nose with the sleeve of his shirt, he sneered as he strolled out, "Take care of this mess." He said to the men he brought along. He was so angry he lost his erection for her the moment she started fighting back and actually managed to hit him hard enough to cause pain. Who would have thought that the petite woman would actually fight back?

Wiping at his face he cursed at the amount of blood pouring from his nose. How in the hell was he going to hide this from the pack? At least he didn't have to worry about them knowing Buffy was the cause. Angelus was so angry at her he was sure his pack Alpha would never even think of her again, much less see her.

Devon looked at the woman crumpled on the floor. Spike told them they he'd allowed them a go at her, now they couldn't use her, what a waste. Removing his gun from his trousers, he aimed and fired. Without bothering to look where he hit her, he left the room and pulled the door closed behind him.

# # # #

BRODY frowned at the red haired woman in front of him. With her hands planted on her hips and a stern look on her face, he had a good mind to get out of her way and turn a blind eye; but doing that wasn't in his nature, "You know Angelus will skin me alive if he finds out I allowed this right?" he stated, already knowing he was going to give in. He was a steadfast person, but when Willow trained that look on him, he was done for.

Willow tapped her foot, impatient and getting angry as she stared at the towering male before her. She'd asked for his assistance but if he didn't want to help her then she would just ask someone else or go it alone.

When Brody sighed and turned, she wanted to clap her hands in victory. She followed him to his car and got in the passenger side when he held the door open for her. Once they were in traffic, she spoke, "Do you think Buffy did it?"

Brody didn't answer at first, his gaze fixed on the road ahead of them, "If I thought she was guilty, I wouldn't be driving you there right now." He said in a low voice. When he'd heard of the accusations against Buffy he'd been flabbergasted. Buffy had always seemed like such an honest and trustworthy person and to learn that she'd betrayed them seemed very out of character for her. Yes he'd been angry and disappointed; but the more he thought about it the more it bothered him. Buffy wouldn't do something like that. He knew she loved them; each and every one of the pack, especially Angelus so she had no reason to betray them.

Willow nodded, "But at first you believed it" she stated lightly. She didn't blame him for it, she knew everyone had their doubts about Buffy at first; she'd had hers as well. But after time you started trusting people and Willow didn't trust easily. Buffy wouldn't have earned her trust for nothing.

Brody answered, ashamed, "Yes, I thought she did…at first. Now I know she wouldn't do something like that to us." He hated himself for doubting her. Buffy was one of the kindest, most genuine persons he'd ever met in his life and the fact that he doubted her innocence didn't say much about him. Even when Austin said he didn't believe it he'd been angry and defensive. What a fool he'd been.

"What made you change your mind?" Willow asked as they rounded a corner.

Brody smiled as he thought of the small blond, "She loves Angelus and she's not the type of person to sacrifice love for self gain." He'd seen the way she looks at Angelus when she wasn't aware people were watching. And at times he felt envious about what Angelus had with the petite wolf; he also wanted that, also wanted a woman to love him with her entire being. Yes he'd been skeptical about Buffy at first but with time he found he was wrong about her; she was one true female and they were far and few between. Buffy and Angelus completed each other.

He eased the car into the parking lot in front of Buffy's apartment building and cut off the ignition. Before he could get out, Willow stopped him, "I think I should go in alone first, we don't want to scare her." When Brody didn't object she was relieved. As she made her way up to the apartment, Brody leaned against his car, ready to race up should anything happen. Stuffing his hands in his trouser pockets, he waited.

# # # #

BUFFY'S APARTMENT

WILLOW felt her pulse race as she descended the stairs. She didn't care that Angelus forebode them to make contact with Buffy. She was her friend and she wasn't going to let anything stand in her way. Buffy was innocent and she was going to prove it. In the mean time she wanted to check in on her and make sure she was alright. She knew Buffy was probably devastated by what happened and she knew it would go a long way for Buffy to know that she wasn't totally abandoned and that she was cared about.

Brody had better just keep his trap shut about the visit or she was going to sick Tara on him; make her torture him with her magic or something. As she came up the stairs the scent of blood was pungent in the air.

When she tried the door and it opened immediately she suspected the worst. Buffy wouldn't leave her door unlocked in a neighborhood like this. As she stepped inside the dark apartment, she had to feel around for the light switch. Moving deeper into the apartment she saw the light in Buffy's room was on. As the scent of blood grew stronger she felt her insides ice over.

Pushing the door open she looked around the room, taking in the trashed state of the small space. The bed was rumpled and the pillows scattered on the floor. The small end table was turned over and the frames lay scattered on the floor.

Stepping inside she looked around…and came to a dead stop when she saw Buffy lying on the floor, her body in wolf form and the silver coat covered with blood. Shocked and panicked she rushed over to Buffy. Feeling franticly for a pulse she was relieved to find the faint throbbing beneath all the fur. Placing her other hand on Buffy's stomach and the other in front of her nose she felt her breathing.

Fumbling in her pocket she grabbed her phone and dialed Tara, telling her to send an ambulance and ready an operating room. Before Tara could even ask what happened Willow shut her phone and once again focused her attention on the injured wolf before her. Grabbing a towel from the bathroom she applied pressure to the injury. Tears streamed down her face as she prayed for the ambulance to hurry.

# # # #

BRODY glanced around the parking lot. Even though they were in a bad part of town, the neighborhood one of the more shady ones in town, he wasn't unnerved about the thugs that might be hanging around. He was more worried about what was going on inside the apartment upstairs. He knew Willow could handle herself in a fight, but Angelus would rip him apart if anything happened to Willow while he was supposed to look after her.

When a black SUV pulled into the parking lot, Brody pushed away from his truck; he knew that car, "Oh shit…" he muttered. It wasn't like he could hide. Not only was his truck a dead giveaway, but Angelus could sense and smell him.

Angelus frowned as he saw Brody standing against his car in Buffy's parking lot, "What the hell are you doing here?" he asked sternly as he got out of his car.

Brody shifted from one foot to the other as he looked at his Alpha, "I…ah…" he stammered, not knowing what to say. He was going to get it now; disobeying his pack alpha was serious.

Angelus halted dead in his steps as the scent of blood assaulted him. Brody must have smelled it too because his body also went rigid. They looked at each other then dashed towards Buffy's apartment. "Willow put you up to this didn't she?" Angelus stated as they ran up the stairs. He should have known Willow would do something like this. If something happened…if Buffy did something to Willow…

He and Brody bust into her apartment, taking the door off its hinges in the process. "In here!" Willow called front he bedroom. Angelus and Brody both heaved a sigh of relief to hear Willow was alright. Only the relief didn't last when they entered the bedroom.

Willow was sitting on the floor, Buffy cradled in her lap with a blood soaked towel pressed to her chest. Angelus was rooted to the spot, his body going cold from shock. Brody however jumped to Willow's aid immediately and took over applying pressure to the wound.

Angelus walked over to them and fell to his knees before Buffy, "What happened?" he whispered as he placed his hand on her crimson stained fur. Her body was so cold it startled him.

Willow shook her head, tears streaming down her face, "I don't know. I found her like this." She said between sobs.

Angelus swallowed harshly as he stared at the horrible sight before him. Despite what happened between them and the accusations against her he couldn't get Buffy out of his mind and the past three weeks had been torture for him. Not having answers were driving him insane and so he decided to confront Buffy and give her a chance to explain.

He hadn't expected to find her like this…bleeding and nearly dying on the floor of her dingy apartment. Yes he was angry and disappointed but he realized that he did in fact love her and he figured she deserved the chance to explain herself. Even though he knew he wouldn't trust her again, but he needed closure and the only way to get that was to end it right with her. It broke his heart knowing what they had had all been a lie but he still needed the truth. So he decided to come over and talk…only now they might not get that chance. But then he also couldn't believe that a person like Buffy was capable of betrayal.

He knew Buffy cared about him; she'd been a virgin and would a person who was deceitful use that to get what they wanted? Would they use and innocent to get their way? They couldn't have known if Angelus would have taken to her. After all, she had stayed out of the picture until Willow contacted her. During the few months he'd been with Buffy she'd shown her commitment and devotion to him plenty of times and he was a fool to have doubted her. The more he thought about it the harder it was to believe that she'd done those things. She wasn't capable of that.

"I called Tara; an ambulance is on its way to take us to Wolfram and Hart. She can't be taken to a normal hospital, it's not safe." Willow said, pulling him from his deep thoughts.

Angelus could only nod, his hand still stroking Buffy's wet fur, "Did something happen when she tried to change?" he asked. Why would Buffy even have shifted in her apartment? That made no sense.

Willow choked back a sob and screwed her eyes shut. Instead of answering Angelus she placed her hand at Buffy's neck, once again feeling for a pulse. Brody saw her avert his eyes and realization slammed the wind out of him.

"Tell me Willow" Angelus demanded when he saw Willow avoid his gaze.

Willow swallowed the lump in her throat, "She's shifted back and forth twice since I found her. I…I think her body is trying to fight and it's shifting from human to wolf to obtain the strongest cells to try and protect her body." She left it at that. She didn't need to tell them how much blood she's lost, that she wasn't sure if Buffy was going to make it.

When the wail of sirens pierced the silence, Angelus hauled Buffy's limp body into his arms and rushed her to the ambulance. He and Willow drove with Buffy while Brody followed behind in his truck. Angelus choked back a sob as Buffy once again shifted to her human form and he got a good look at her. Her face was badly bruised and it was obvious that a gunshot caused the injury in her chest. Obviously she'd been badly beaten.

As soon as they arrive at Wolfram and Hart, Willow and the medical staff jumped into action and Angelus was forced to leave the room. It was killing him not knowing what was going on but he knew Willow would do her best and look after Buffy.

Who would have harmed Buffy like that? Was it those men that accused her? Were they angry with her for what she did; angry that she blew their cover and they didn't get what they wanted? Grabbing his head in frustration he sank down into the chair and waited for news on Buffy.

# # # #

WOLFRAM & HART

MEDICAL WING

ANGELUS clutched Buffy's cold hand in his were he sat next to her prone figure. The door was closed, giving them some quiet but the beeping from the monitors keeping Buffy alive were a harsh reminder of where they were. It's been hours since Willow operated on her and she still hadn't shown any signs of waking up yet. Angelus was optimistic as he pressed her knuckles against his heart and willed his life source into her.

From Willow's report he knew they extracted a bullet from her chest. Knew she had a dislocated shoulder and three broken ribs. Along with all the bruises and damage all over the rest of her body, he knew it was a miracle she was alive. He knew they could have lost her if Willow had arrived just a few minutes later and for the first time in his life he praised Willow for her deviance; if it wasn't for her Buffy might be dead.

When Willow entered the room he sensed her hostility and anger towards him, he knew she was still very angry at him for what happened, and he didn't blame her; he was angry at himself as well.

Willow sighed when she looked at her Alpha sitting next to Buffy. His hair disheveled from running his hands through it numerous times; his eyes were bloodshot and his face pale from shock and his clothing was still stained with Buffy's blood. Maybe she'd been a bit rough on him, she could see how distraught e cared about Buffy and maybe she had been too quick to judge. "Angelus?" she asked as she placed her hand on his shoulder. The look on his face was enough to drive her to tears; he was truly miserable.

"Why don't you go home and clean up, get a few hours of sleep. Buffy's doing better now. I'm not leaving her side and I asked Gunn to send one of his men to guard her. She'll be okay for a few hours while you get some rest." She suggested. When he didn't answer her she got worried.

Just as she was about to speak again, Angelus finally spoke up, "I love her you know. I never should have doubted her. I should have told her I loved her." He choked up, the emotions too much for him and in an attempt to keep his tears at bay he stopped talking.

Willow squeezed her eyes shut at the misery in his voice, "I know. You'll get a chance to tell her soon okay?" she tried reassuring him. She could sympathize with how he felt; she knew he regretted how he handled things between him and Buffy. If only she could give him a bit more hope. She wanted to tell him everything was going to be alright; that Buffy was going to be okay and that things would go back to normal. But she couldn't; she couldn't lie to him and give him fake hope. Because he knew as well as she did that nothing would ever be the same again.

END CHAPTER TWENTY


	5. Chapter 21 & 22

TITLE: **DARK HEART**

**RATING: -M- FOR VIOLENCE**

CHAPTER TWENTY ONE

WOLFRAM AND HART

TARA frowned as she made her way to the medical wing where Buffy was being treated. It felt like days since she last slept and her body was screaming in protest; but she couldn't sleep, too worried about Buffy. When she reached Buffy's room she was relieved to see Austin and Brody sitting outside her room, keeping guard over her, "Hey guys. Could I talk to you inside for a minute?" she asked.

Brody and Austin looked at each other with worried expressions on their faces. Standing up and following Tara into Buffy's room, they waited eagerly to hear what was on her mind. Seconds later Willow entered, her puzzled expression mirroring theirs, "What's up Tara?" she asked.

Tara checked to make sure the door was closed then spoke in a hushed tone, "I just walked into Spike, he looked pretty beat up, like he was in a nasty fight. I tried reading him but he slammed me out the second he felt me. He's hiding something and I have a feeling it has something to do with Buffy."

The three wolves before her were shocked into silence. After a beat, Brody seemed to gather himself first, "That son of a…I never trusted him. I wouldn't be surprised if he was behind all this." He ground out while clenching his fists, wishing he could get a hand on the slimy peroxide blond.

Willow seemed to like his idea, "I was thinking the same thing the entire time since Angelus told us what happened when those men accused her. He looked way too smug about everything." She commented.

Austin blinked then shook his head, "Okay wait a minute. We can't just speculate about something like this. I say we tell Angelus and hear what he thinks." Brody stayed with Tara to keep watch over Buffy while Willow and Austin went in search of their pack Alpha. After finding him in his office, they wasted no time in telling him everything.

Angelus listened to his pack members as they voiced their suspicions about Spike, "What prove do you have? You can't just accuse Spike of things like that just because you don't like him Willow." He said sternly…then immediately regretted it.

Willow nailed him with a hard glare, "You know how Spike is. Don't you think it's a bit of a coincidence that his face is beaten up while Buffy is fighting for her life?"

Angelus sighed, knowing she was right. Grabbing his phone and dialing quickly, he waited for Gunn to answer. When he heard his pack member answer he gave orders, "Find out everything you can about those men that came to the office that day and accused Buffy. Also do a check on Spike's phone records and whereabouts for the last four weeks."

Gunn smiled to himself as he listened to what Angelus wanted. Al long last his pack Alpha was opening his eyes concerning Spike and he was going to enjoy taking him down, "You'll have the information in the next twenty minutes." Gunn said as he went to work.

# # # #

WOLFRAM AND HART

ANGELUS' OFFICE

GUNN leaved through the folder of information as he entered Angelus' office. He wasn't surprised to find that most of the pack was assembled and waiting eagerly for him. Handing the folder to Angelus he started talking, "Their names Are Donovan Allegra, Chase Woods, Damon Berry and Alistair Hampton. They all served time for petty theft, robbery, grand theft auto and their latest was rape and attempted murder." Angelus' feral grown caused him to stop speaking and look at his Alpha.

Angelus felt hid blood ran cold, gripping his chair and expecting the worst, he called Willow. When she answered he had trouble speaking, "Willow, was Buffy…can you check…" he swallowed harshly and closed his eyes.

Tara saw his struggle and stood up from her spot, taking the phone from him she squeezed his shoulder, "Baby, could you do a check to see if Buffy was sexually assaulted?" She listened for a while and nodded then disconnected the call. Her eyes met Angelus' worried orbs, "She did the exam right after Buffy was brought in. She wasn't…" she trailed off, hating to have to give the sensitive information in front of everyone but there was no way around it right now.

Angelus took a deep calming breath, "Thank you Tara. I'm sorry Gunn, please continue."

Gunn nodded, understanding Angelus need, "Spike represented them on three of their previous cases and got them free of the rape and murder charges. After their last court hearing they disappeared off the grid for a while. Until Spike started making calls to a cell number registered to Donovan. They made calls to each other frequently and the most noticeable one was made three hours before Buffy was brought in. The call lasted fifteen minutes and I have photos of Spike meeting with them at a local downtown pub called "Grind; luckily for us the owner just had security camera's installed.

Spike was meeting with those men well before they appeared and accused Buffy. We can't know for sure what they were discussing, but I'm going to go out on a limb and say he planned all this to the very end. Spike wanted to hurt Buffy and he nearly succeeded. I'll bet he wasn't planning on Buffy being so strong willed fighting back, and then actually surviving what they put her through." Gunn finished.

The room had gone silent; the air was thick with anger and aggression, everyone wanting to have a go at the traitor. Angelus fixed his sights on Gunn, "Take care of those men, but leave Spike for me."

Gunn knew what that meant, nodding his head, he and four of his men filtered out of the office, more than ready to follow out the orders they were just given.

# # # #

AUSTIN and Brody arrived at the mansion and grinned at each other in anticipation. How nice of Gunn to let them have some fun first. The Hyperion was mostly empty, most members at work or out for the day. Angelus had called each pack member and managed to divert them from going home too soon. Once he heard what Brody and Austin had in mind, he was all too willing to let them have their fun.

They were lounging in the kitchen with a few of the kitchen staff when they heard Spike enter. They smiled evilly at each other. When Spike entered the kitchen he didn't see Brody standing behind the door. Austin spoke up, catching Spike off guard and making him jump, "What's up Spike?" he asked as he continued to sip from his juice.

Spike whirled around, irritated at the younger male. He never like Austin as he always worked on his nerves. Scoffing at him, he rummaged in the fridge for something to eat. When the door was harshly slammed shut he wanted to blow a gasket. Until he saw who had slammed the door shut. Brody, the biggest male in their pack, and probably the biggest man he'd ever seen in his life, was grinning at him. He always steered clear of the huge man, knowing that if they were to get into a fight, Brody would hand him his ass on a platter and smile while doing it, "What the hell Brody?" he snapped.

Brody smiled as he saw Spike take a few steps back from him, "Damn Spike. What happened to your face? Get into another bar fight?" he asked as he regarded the man before him.

Austin came into view again, "Yeah man, looks like you got your ass handed to you." He said as he took a bite of an apple.

Brody chuckled as he saw Spike get even more irritated. Instantly losing all playfulness, he nailed Spike with a glare, "Or did you get those pretty little marks from Buffy while she was trying to defend herself?" he asked. Spike's face went the same shade as his hair as Brody's words hit him. How…they couldn't possibly know could they?

When Brody pushed away from the counter and stalked towards him, Spike looked around for a possible escape, but Austin blocked his only route. Before he knew what was happening, Brody grabbed him by his shirt and slammed him face first into the wall. His head swam from the force and his vision started to blur. Another hit into the wall made him black out, but only pulled him back when he felt his arm being forced behind his back and then popping out. As he tried to scream a cloth was shoved into his mouth.

Austin's eyes connected with him, "How about we go play in the basement? We don't want to get your blood all over the kitchen counter now do we? Alyssa will freak if she has to work where your blood has been." he joked but the gleam in his eyes told Spike they weren't going to be 'playing'.

# # # #

HYPERION HOTEL

BASEMENT

AUTHORS NOTES: RATING: M - FOR VIOLENCE

SPIKE coughed as he spit out blood, along with two teeth. He wasn't sure how long he'd been in the basement but the pain he was enduring made it felt never ending. Brody and Austin were joking around again and he cursed them for the umpteenth time. After all these years of wondering, he now knew that Brody was actually a very sadistic person under that calm façade.

When the basement door opened he wasn't sure if he should weep with joy or in sorrow. As Angelus come into view, he knew it was going to be the later.

Angelus looked at the bloody mess that was Spike, looking over at Brody and Austin he grinned, "Having fun I see." Brody and Austin chuckled at his fake humor and Spike knew he wasn't going to be laughing anytime soon. Angelus stood before Spike, the sight of his broken body making him feel better already, "Tell me why you did it Spike" he asked, managing to remain calm.

Spike remained quiet not having enough energy to mutter a reply. When Brody punched him in his kidney he yelled out in pain. He spit out blood, "I don't know what you're talking about" he maintained. He was a good actor and he could convince Angelus that he was innocent.

He didn't see Angelus move until he felt his fist planted against his jaw and then his stomach. With his breath harshly expelled he had to take deep breaths to maintain airflow into his lungs. When Angelus caught him around the neck and started squeezing tighter and tighter, Spike really started to panic, "Ok, I'll talk." That made Angelus loosed his grip and he gulped in air. "That bitch was never one of us, yet you refused to see how she was using you. She's a mongrel half breed born on the street not fit to be associated with us. I just did what the Alpha male was supposed to do in the first place and that was to take her out of the picture." Spike's head snapped to the side as another blow connected with his face.

Angelus saw red. How dare he question his Alpha and take action without his consent. No one would dare to defy him like that, "How dare you? I'm the Alpha male here, you abide by what I say and if I chose a mate you do not question me or her; no matter her past."

Spike hurt and nearly killed Buffy because she wasn't a born wolf like they were? Then his own words dawned on him; he'd called Buffy his 'mate' and he realized for the first time that he'd been thinking of Buffy as his mate for a long time now. The thought made him smile in satisfaction. Now all he had to do was win her back. And no thanks to Spike, he made the task ten times more difficult than it needed to be.

Not wanting to waste another second, he turned to Gunn and Lark, "Take care of this." He said and walked out; Spike's screams not even registering in his mind.

# # # #

WOLFRAM & HART

MEDICAL WING

TWO DAYS LATER

AS Buffy drifted back to consciousness she felt a sharp pain in her chest. She tried to open her eyes while fighting the fog that covered her brain. The pain in her body intensified and she gave a soft moan in protest.

When she managed to prey her eyes open, the only thing she could see was pure, white light. Blinking against the sharpness, her eyes sensitive, she gripped her chest where the pain was throbbing. When she felt a thick bandage under her hand she frowned. Glancing down she saw needles and tubes running from her arms. Feeling a sob bubble up in her throat she gripped the needle lodged in the nook of her arm and pulled it out. She wanted to cry out at the pain but managed to bite it back. Two warm hands settled on hers and pulled her from her panicked state.

Willow rushed into Buffy's room when she heard one of the monitors start to wail. When she entered she saw Buffy pulling at the other needles and tubes. She could see how panicked and distressed Buffy was and she wished Tara was near to calm her down. When Buffy's struggles turned more frantic she gripped her hands in hers and forced her to look at her, "Buffy, stop. You're safe now. Calm down."

As soon as Willow's voice broke through the fog of her mind Buffy slumped back against the pillows, her body too exhausted to fight. Willows voice was soothing and worrying at the same time. She wasn't sure what happened but she did remember that she wasn't allowed to go anywhere near her so the fact that they were in the same room couldn't mean anything good. "Where am I?" she croaked out, her voice hoarse and sore.

Willow was glad when Buffy finally calmed down, "You're in Wolfram and Hart's medical wing. I found you in your apartment two days ago. What happened?" she still remembered the sight vividly and she was going to have nightmares about it for a long time. It was terrible seeing her friend like that; on the verge of death where you could do nothing but look on.

Buffy's eyes grew wide, "Wolfram and Hart? Why didn't you just take me to the general hospital?" she cried in distress.

"Buffy, calm down, everything's alright. Please tell me what happened?" Buffy shook her head, once again trying to sit up but the pain taking her down again, "You're aggravating your wounds. What's wrong?" Willow asked as she sensed the desperation in her friend.

Buffy felt tears sting her eyes, "I can't be here; I need to leave. Angelus will have a fit if he knows I'm talking to you, much less in the building…"

Willow frowned, she knew things between Buffy and Angelus ended badly, but this sounded worse than she imagined. Why couldn't Buffy talk to her and why did she think she wasn't allowed in the building? "You don't have to worry about that. Angelus has been here the entire time, never leaving your side. I sent him home a few hours ago. He's been very worried about you…we all have."

Buffy gulped as her throat swelled with sadness. If only she could believe that.

Willow saw the sadness in Buffy's eyes, "Please tell me what happened?" When Buffy shook her head she knew it was futile to try and pry it from her.

"Look Willow, I really appreciate all that you've done for me but can you please unhook me from all these machines. I have to get out of here" she said trying to get up but wincing at the pain that shot through her. She had to get out of here before Angelus came back.

Willow pressed Buffy back down to the bed, "You're not going anywhere. You have broken ribs and you lost a lot of blood. Please Buffy, let me help you?" she pleaded.

Buffy lost the battle and felt tears streaming down her face, looking at Willow Buffy took a slow breath and started telling her what happened…the encounter with Spike, the unknown men accusing her of being a part of their pack…the attack at her apartment. By the end she had no energy left.

"I don't know how all of this happened Willow. I promise I don't know those men. I tried explaining to Angelus but he wouldn't believe me. He thinks I betrayed him and the pack. I would never do that. I swear." How could it still hurt so much just to think about it? She was supposed to start healing…so why wasn't she feeling any better? Why wasn't she healing?

Willow felt her own eyes tear up as she listened to what Buffy had been through. How Buffy survived she didn't know, "I never doubted you for a second; I knew you wouldn't do something like that." Willow said and was glad to see a glimmer of hope in Buffy's eyes. "Angelus knows the truth now as well. I'm going to call him okay?" Willow said as she started to pull away from Buffy.

Buffy gripped her hand so hard Willow thought she might rip it off, "Please don't call him. I can't…I don't want to see him. Willow please unhook me so I can go." Buffy pleaded with her friend.

Willow stared at her friend in shock, "Buffy you're in no state to leave yet…" clearly Buffy wasn't aware of how serious her injuries were. Did she even care that she almost died?

Buffy cut in, "I don't care. Please, I have to leave. I can't stay here, I can't stay in town. I need to get away. Please Willow, please help me?" she pleaded.

Willow felt her resistance crumble, but how could she do something that could ultimately hurt her friend in the end? "Buffy…you're not thinking clearly, hiding from Angelus will do you no good. Please talk to Angelus…he's been worried sick about you." She tried again.

Sadly Buffy answered "I just want to get out of here and out of everyone's way." It hurt knowing she'd probably not see Willow again after she recovered. At least she knew her recovery time wouldn't take too long…thank goodness for wolf healing powers.

Willow tried again, "Angelus will find you; no matter where you run to" Buffy had to know that; Angelus was ruthless in that aspect. People couldn't hide from him, and he would find Buffy before she even left town.

Willow sighed as she saw there was no reasoning with Buffy. She'd rather help her than have her injure herself in an attempt to get away. "I'll keep him away but I won't be able to hold him off for long. That's the best I can do."

Buffy closed her eyes, relief making her body relax, "Thank you Willow." Willow squeezed her hand in support then left the room, sensing Buffy needed the time to herself. Buffy felt grateful knowing she made headway with Willow. If Willow said she'd so something you could trust that she'd follow through.

Buffy closed her eyes, her body feeling drained. How had she landed here? Why did Spike have to hate her? What did she ever do to him? The only good thing that came of this was that she realized she didn't belong in L.A.; she only should have realized it much sooner. She'd known the dream she was living would fall apart sooner or later; just like everything else in her life. She'd had everything her heart could ever desire and she'd been a fool to think it would last.

When a nurse entered her room she glanced into the hall and was surprised to see Brody and Austin sitting outside. What were they doing there? Guarding her no doubt. Was Angelus afraid she'd do or steal something? The nurse injected something into her i.v. and she felt her body relax and she was more than happy to let the drugs do their thing. Only then she felt the air change…and she saw Angelus enter the floor, his eyes going to hers immediately.

# # # #

ANGELUS rubbed his stiff neck as he walked to the medical wing. The few hours sleep he'd gotten hadn't really helped as he still felt as run done as he did hours again. When he stepped through the sliding doors, his body immediately started tingling…like he always did when Buffy was looking at him. As he looked up their eyes locked for a few seconds, then she broke eyes contact and turned onto her side, her back towards him.

Willow saw Angelus enter and stop at the door for a few seconds then he started marching towards Buffy room. Dropping the folder she was writing on she stepped into his path, "Angelus wait."

"Why didn't you let me know that she's awake?" he said trying to get Willow out of the way to get into the room. Every time he tried to step past her, she blocked his path. She could see the anger and worry clearly on his face but she wasn't about to give on this. Even though he's her pack Alpha, she worried more about her friend. He could easily move her aside, but she knew he sensed he shouldn't. Once again she stepped in front of him, "I didn't tell you because she did woke up. We just gave her a sedative and some pain medication again; she'll be out again in a few minutes."

Angelus narrowed his eyes at her, "What the hell is going on?" he asked through clenched teeth. Obviously she was hiding something from him.

Willow sighed, "She's not feeling very well and she doesn't want to see anyone…"

Angelus tried to move past her again, "Well I want to see her before she falls asleep." When he felt Willow's hand on his forearm, he knew there was more to what she was telling him. Giving up on his attempt to get past her, he waited for her to tell him what was going on. Then it dawned on him, "She doesn't want to see anyone, meaning she doesn't want to see me." He stated flatly. At Willow's guilty expression he knew he was right. Feeling the air leave him in a rush, he leaned against the wall, his body needing the support to keep him upright.

Willow looked at him, understanding how he felt, "She's just very confused and scared at the moment. Just give her some time, she'll come around." She tried easing him but knew she was most probably lying.

Angelus nodded, not really hearing what Willow was saying. Shaking his head he turned and left, unable to believe what just happened. Buffy didn't want to see him, didn't want him near her. He could understand why she felt that way; he just thought that she'd be willing to see him. After all the messages and phone calls she left he'd been sure that she'd be willing to see him and hear him out.

But why would she when he refused to see and hear her out? When she'd told him she loved him he'd thrown it back at her; thrown her trust and love back into her face like it meant nothing. He'd thrown her from his life like she was a mutt not worth the trouble. No wonder she was unwilling to see him.

He remembered how desperate she'd looked that day at the office when she begged and pleaded with him to believe her, to believe in her love; and he hadn't. He'd accused her of something horrible and then when she tried to touch him he'd physically lashed out at her; grabbed her with enough force to bruise and then flung her away from him like he couldn't stand the thought of her touching him; like he was disgusted with her. How could he have done that?

Feeling his heart constrict at the pain he could only image what it must have felt like for her. At least he had people he could lean on, people that supported him; she didn't have anything as he took it all away from her in the worst way possible. How was he going to make this right? Could he even make it right? Frowning at the negative path his thoughts were taking, he steeled his resolve. He would make things right with her, even if he had to fight to the end of time.

Angelus vowed to do everything in his power to gain forgiveness and get her back in his arms where she belonged.

END CHAPTER 21

CHAPTER 22

BUFFY took a deep breath as she braced herself against the wall. Her short trip to the bathroom was more tiring than she would have thought. It felt like she'd just ran a marathon when all she did was walk a few steps.

Even with her wolf healing it was going slow. At least her bullet wound started to heal…what a coincidence that the man shot her right in the centre of her scar…the scar that had resurfaced and was making it very hard for her with the added pain. If it weren't so sad Buffy would have laughed at Willow's shocked face when she saw the resurfaced scar. Willow couldn't explain it, and neither could Buffy but she didn't tell Willow that the scar resurfaced just days after Angelus kicked her out. Even though it sounded stupid, Buffy was sure that that had something to do with the scar being back.

When Buffy saw the nurse in her room she was relieved to see she also had her discharge papers like she requested. The nurse said Buffy couldn't leave until Willow signed her off but she knew it was still hours before Willow would be in and she wasn't about to waste precious time.

She was fine and she'd be leaving within the next few minutes. Taking the scrubs the nurse brought along, Buffy quickly dressed and pulled her hair into a loose knot. Signing the papers she scribbled Willow a note and left everything on her bed. Looking up and down the hall, she was relieved to see that her guards were drinking coffee in the break room, making it easy for her to make a clean getaway.

Her apartment was miles from Wolfram and Hart so she hailed a cab and sighed in relief when they pulled into traffic without any delay or people rushing after her. Asking the cab driver to wait, she rushed inside her apartment and started grabbing whatever she could get her hands on.

Thirty minutes later she was dressed in her own clothing and had all she needed. Pulling the door closed she rushed to the landlord and handed over the key. She ignored as the woman yelled at her and just rushed to the safety of the cab.

She felt bad about leaving the way she did; about not thanking Willow properly for everything she'd done for her but she couldn't risk staying in L.A. another second. She needed to get away as quickly as she could.

Numbness settled in her soul as reality sunk in; she was really leaving; leaving her love and a part of herself behind….more precisely she was leaving her heart behind.

Was he laughing at her right now? Laughing at how naïve she'd been to think that she'd actually meant something to him? Laughing at her because she was a half breed mangy mutt that never belonged in their pure bred circle of wolves? Laughing at her that she was actually so foolish to think it was real and that it would last. How could she have been such a fool? Angrily wiping at the tears that spilled she chided herself for lack of control.

"You alright miss?" the cab driver asked, his face concerned.

Buffy forced a smile, "I'm fine, thank you." By the look on his face he didn't believe her. Instead of looking outside and seeing the city pass by, she trained her eyes to her lap. It was easier that way; that way she wouldn't see that everything she loved passing her by and leaving her behind. It felt like her insides were burning and trying to rip her chest open to get out. Wrapping her arms around herself she tried to keep herself intact. She'd managed to keep it all in for this long and she wouldn't lose it now. Try as she might she could not help but feel ashamed of herself; the one good thing in her life was gone and it was all her fault. Once again everyone she cared about had left her. Angelus was just the recent on a very long list. 'Is it me? Am I driving all the people around me away?'

# # # #

SUNNYDALE

BUFFY looked numbly at the 'NOW ENTERING SUNNYDALE' sign. The drive had passed rather quickly and she was shocked to see that they were there already. Had two hours passed already? Directing the cab driver to drop her off at the Sunnydale Motel, she sighed as she started to feel a bit more at ease; Well the most at ease she could feel being back in Sunnydale.

After checking in and renting a room Buffy made her way to her new 'home'; a dingy motel room so small she didn't even have a kitchen or bathtub. Not that she could be picky right now; this would have to do until she got a job and could afford something better. However long that might take and she was sure it would take a while.

Flopping down on the small bed, Buffy felt her body give in; the pain that she'd repressed returning with vengeance. Maybe she should have waited for Willow so that she could have gotten some pain killers.

Laying down she curled herself into a tight ball; trying to warm her cold body. Shivers racked her as the first tear fell. How could she feel so hollow and still be alive? How could she still breathe when her heart was ripped out? How could she love one person so much that it was actually painful? Maybe with time she could stitch herself back together.

# # # #

LOS ANGELES

WOLFRAM & HART

WILLOW was franticly pacing up and down, wearing a hole in the carpet as she waited. Looking at her watch she saw it was only two minutes ago that she checked the time. Stopping, she rubbed her temples and tried to rub away the splitting headache that was starting. It didn't work so she resumed pacing. When she heard a loud crash she sighed in relief as she saw Angelus rush in, "Oh thank god." She breathed as she approached him.

Angelus looked around the room that Buffy had been staying in for the past few days, "What's going on? Where's Buffy?" he asked when he saw the bed was made and no sign of the injured female.

"She checked herself out hours ago. I don't know where she is." She said, nearly hysterical. When she arrived at the medical wing an hour ago and she saw Buffy's room was empty she panicked instantly. The nurse said she'd seen Buffy just a short while ago as she brought her the discharge papers and some clean scrubs to wear. Willow lost it then and gave the nurse a thorough tongue lashing she would not soon forget. The entire medical staff spent the next hour searching for Buffy all; only Willow knew Buffy was long gone.

Angelus stared at Willow, totally dumbstruck, "What do you mean she checked herself out? She can't do that." Only he knew it was possible for Buffy to leave without anyone noticing. Where the hell were the men that were supposed to be watching over her? They were supposed to protect her and they _LOST_ her?

"I asked Brody to check her apartment; he's on his way over there right now." Willow said.

Angelus shook his head, "No, I'll go." He said and jogged out. How could this have happened? How in the hell did no one notice a injured woman walking right out of the building? Gunn was seriously going to have to do something about amping up the security.

He maneuvered his car through the heavy traffic he arrived at Buffy's apartment minutes later. He rushed up the steps, taking them three at a time. He nearly took the door off the hinges as he banged at it. When the door swung open and revealed a disheveled young man staring at him, he froze from shock. It looked like the kid just rolled out of bed…either from sleep or a more pleasurable activity. Anger boiled at the thought of this young fool in is mate's apartment. A growl rumbled in his chest as he grabbed the man by the shirt and hauled him into the air, his feet dangling in the air, "Who the HELL are you?" he asked through clenched teeth.

The guy's eyes were wide as saucers as he looked at the hostile man holding him, "I…I'm J-Jason…" he mumbled, fear making him shiver as he grabbed onto the man's powerful forearms in an attempt to pry him off him. It didn't work and he halted it immediately.

Angelus ground his teeth, "What the hell are you doing in my girlfriend's apartment?" dread settled in Angelus' stomach…Who the hell was this guy?

Jason's eyes bulged as he understood what the man was implying, "What? Hey no, I just rented this place this, I just moved in. You can come in and check." He said desperately. If this guy thought he was screwing around with his girlfriend he knew it wouldn't end very well for him and he wasn't about to go down for something he didn't do. Who in their right mind would screw around with this guy in any way? Did they have a death wish?

Angelus could smell the fear and honesty rolling off the younger man, so he released his hold and dropped the kid to the floor. Stalking inside the small apartment he saw boxes littering the room, leaving almost no place to walk.

Jason hauled himself up from the floor and watched idly as the man walked into his apartment and look around. When he saw the man clench his fists he couldn't help but swallow, "The landlord said the lady that lived here came in this morning and took her stuff and left in a hurry. She left some things but she owed rent so they kept the stuff she left behind to cover expenses. Swear to god I don't know who your girlfriend is." He just hoped the angered male believed him; otherwise he might just be walking with crutches for the next couple of months by the look on his thunderous face.

Angelus nodded, but the information didn't make him feel any better. This was worse than he thought. Why would Buffy leave without taking all her things? If she'd been in a hurry to get away it could only mean one thing, and he didn't even want to think about it. Turning and walking out of the apartment, he asked, "Do you know if she let a forwarding address?" even though he knew there was a slim chance but he had to try.

"Nope, sorry man. You can try the land lady at the end of the hall but I doubt she'd give you anything." James said, relived that it looked like he was out of the danger zone. He didn't want to be on this man's bad side and would rather try and help in any possible way; even as small as making a suggestion. As soon as he saw the towering man turn and leave he slammed the door shut and engaged the security chain. Then scoffed at himself; if that man wanted to get back in nothing would keep him out.

Angelus stalked back to his car as he pulled his cell from his pocket. Speed dialing Gunn he waited eagerly for him to answer, "It's me. I think Buffy's left town. Find her" he said sternly and waited for Gunn to acknowledge his order.

"Got it boss." Gunn said from his end. As soon as the connection was cut he called three of his best men and gave order to search for Buffy. One was sent to her old apartment she stayed in before she moved in with them, the other sent into the woods and the other he sent to her home town…and he was willing to bet that's where they would find her.

The drive to Sunnydale would take his man no less than two hours to make and he knew Angelus would be climbing the walls by then, but there was nothing they could do but wait.

An hour later he watched as Angelus wore a hole in his expensive carpet. So far they'd found no trace of Buffy, but he wasn't giving up hope just yet. They were still waiting to hear from his one guy and he was sure the news would be good. Now if only he could get Angelus to be a little more patient.

"What the hell is taking so long?" Angelus growled. He was nearly going insane with worry about Buffy. So far Gunn's men couldn't find her and he wanted to be out there looking for her. When Gunn told him to be patient he wanted to scream in frustration. Did he know how nerve wrecking it was not knowing where his mate was? Not knowing if she was safe? What if something happened to her?

"Got her." Gunn said, causing Angelus to swivel around and nearly sag in relief, "She's in Sunnydale. He found her leaving the Sunnydale Motel. He's tailing her so she'll be safe until you get to her." Gunn knew Angelus would be going after her. The looking in his eyes was one of a man in love and desperate to get to what was his.

Angelus nodded at Gunn and rushed out of the office. He had to get his mate and nothing would stand in his way.

# # # #

SUNNYDALE

BUFFY cursed silently as she bumped her shin against the small end table…again. Rubbing her shin and pushing it away harshly she mumbled, "Stupid table" before straightening up. She hated that table, she'd been in the apartment for only a few hours and she'd walked into it no less than four times. Why would anyone even need a stupid table like that? You couldn't even fit more than a magazine on it.

Looking around for her purse, she located it and closed her apartment door behind her. Making sure it was locked; she pulled her jacket tight around her body and made her way to town. Ignoring the cramping in her stomach she shoved her hands into her pockets and fingered the small coin.

Hunger pains didn't bother her anymore, she barely pain it any mind. She knew she should eat something but she couldn't eat anything without ultimately puking it out later. Ever since the incident at Wolfram and heart her stomach had been acting up and she had trouble keeping food down. She knew her body needed the nutrients but what could she do if it refused to keep it in?

Walking into the small diner, she was eager to get the job interview underway. Ten minutes later she left with a new job and the promise of starting the next day. At least as was making progress; and keeping busy was her first objective. The less time she had to herself the less time she had to think about what happened in L.A.

Not wanting to linger in town, she picked up her pace, eager to get back to her place. In her haste to get home, she wasn't paying attention and as she rounded a corner she walked smack into someone, the force sending her toppling to the ground. "I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going…"she apologized as she looked up. The words died on her lips as she looked on, mortified. There stood Angelus, all dressed in his usual attire of black trousers and dark button down shirt; looking good enough to eat.

Frowning she asked, "What are you doing here?" hurt and anger tinged her voice. He had no right coming here. Why would he be here; to rub the past few months in her face? To tell her how much he hated her. Tell her she owed him money for the few days she stayed in the medical wing? Well then he would be sorely mistaken, because she didn't have anything to offer him. It had been Willow's decision to keep her there even after she insisted she wanted to leave.

When he offered her his hand to help her up, she ignored it and got up shakily on her own. It was still a bit sore to move her torso around but she'd managed fine so far and she didn't need his help.

Not waiting for him to answer, she dusted herself off and stepped around him, desperate to get away from him. Having him so close was more than she could bare and she was afraid that she might crumble at any moment. The sight of him burned her; driving the knife even deeper, twisting it for good effect.

Angelus closed his eyes as he heard the pain and anger in her voice. Falling into step next to her, he pleaded, "Buffy can we talk?" he knew this wasn't going to be easy but he wasn't about to give up either. He did the damage and he would make it right, no matter what it took.

Buffy continued walking, but sped up her pace in an attempt to leave him behind, "We have nothing to talk about Angelus. I'm not on your turf anymore." She stated in a flat voice, her emotions seeping into her voice. Hopefully he would just turn around and leave her be. He had no right being here and was supposed to stay away from her, as he'd so persistently stated just a few weeks ago.

Angelus looked down at his feet, "I know, I just want to talk" it hurt him to see her like this, hurt to hear the pain in her voice. She looked gaunt, nothing like the shining, beautiful woman he knew merely weeks before. Her eyes were dull, looking just like that time they talked in her living room. Lifeless was a better way to describe it. Her clothes hung of her body like rags, indicating that she lost weight…and he couldn't smell her scent anymore. It was almost nonexistent…like she had nothing left.

He sounded sincere, was it to butter her up? Get her to lower her defenses and then strike down what little dignity and pride she had left? Buffy shook her head in an attempt to clear her mind. Not answering she kept on walking, lest she do something stupid and give and hear him out. She knew the moment he started talking she would be able to hold back anymore. And she'd die before she'd let him see her crying.

He wanted her gone and that's what she did, what more did he want from her; silence? A promised that she wouldn't say anything about him and his pack? Well it wasn't like she was going to run and tell on them. She just wanted to forget about everything that happened and he was making it hard for her.

Angelus grabbed her arm and spun her around to look at him. He stepped closer to her and frowned when she stepped away. Pleading in his eyes he tried again, "Please?" what if she didn't allow him to make this right? How would he ever go on knowing he alienated and almost destroyed the best thing that ever happened to him? That he ruined a young woman's life, threw her love and trust back into her face like it meant nothing, like it was worthless and disgusting. He couldn't live without her; he'd be nothing without her, knowing what he had then lost it because of stupidity.

Buffy felt tears sting her eyes, felt her arm tingle where he touched her, was still touching her. Her heart cramped and her legs felt like they were about to give in. Exhaustion settled in for some reason she couldn't explain.

Dislodging her arm from his grasp, she took another step back, needing to put space between them, "Listen Angelus; I think it's best if you just go back to L.A. Sunnydale isn't your territory and If I'm not mistaken, you told me to stay out of yours." She said, her voice laden with steel. Hopefully he wouldn't be able to read her like he always did. With that said, she turned and walked away, not daring to even look back, lest she crumble and run to him and make an even bigger fool of herself.

He knew how she felt; he knew she loved him so why would he torture her? He'd never been so cruel and heartless while they had been together so why was he now? What more did he want from her? She had nothing left to give; he already had her heart and soul. Surely he must know that she didn't have anything left. She wanted to give herself a pat on the back for managing to hold it together for so long. She consoled herself on the fact that she could cry when she got home.

Angelus stared at her retreating back, rejection and fear rooting him to the spot. She was right; why should she give him a chance when he didn't give her one even when she begged and pleaded with him? He'd never been a quitter and he wasn't going to start now; not with something so important. Determination and resolve had always been his strong points; he was not going to lose her. Purging his lips, he followed her. He'd do anything to get her back, even stalk her and make her listen to him.

# # # #

BUFFY rushed into her apartment and slammed the door shut, locking it. Leaning her head against it for a few seconds she pressed her closed fist against her heart, hoping to make it calm down; hoping to make the pain go away…it wasn't helping. Her heart was beating so franticly she was sure it would leap from her chest. Her eyes burned with unshed tears and her throat was closed up, making it hard for her to breathe.

Pressing her hand to her mouth she turned and dashed for the bathroom and threw herself onto the toilet where she wretched until her throat burned. Nothing came out; her stomach had been empty for days. Flushing the toilet, she braced herself against the basin and splashed water on her face and rinsed out her mouth.

Why would Angelus do this? Was he really so cold hearted that he wanted to rub the past in her face? He'd always been so gentle and caring with her. Looks like people were right; if you went against him you better pray for death because he was a tyrant if he didn't like you. She racked her brain for a reason he might be there. She didn't have anything that belonged to him; not even so much as a t-shirt. He'd arranged for her stuff to be removed from the Hyperion so he also made sure only HER stuff were taken away. She couldn't think of another reason except that he maybe wanted to berate her or something like that.

A loud thrashing at her door drew her attention away from her deep thoughts. Keeping the security chain in place she unlocked the door and opened it to see who it was.

As the door opened Angelus saw the security chain and was pleased that there was some measure of security. Not that the flimsy chain would do much to keep anyone out, least of all him. As soon as her eyes settled on him, he pushed at the door. The chain pulled tight, causing Buffy to take a step back from the door at his unexpected action. With a little nudge, he forced the door open, the chain snapping and falling to the ground.

Buffy staggered back as Angelus broke into her house, "What are you doing?" she angrily demanded; his forward advance forcing her deeper into the apartment. Her face burning with anger, her sudden heartbreak pushed to the background. At least she knew she didn't have to be afraid of him. Angelus would never hurt her…well…he couldn't possibly hurt her any more than he already did.

Kicking the door shut with his foot he regarded Buffy as she stood before him. Her hands on her hips and her eyes glaring daggers at him; it's a look that he'd never gotten from her before and it unnerved him to no end. Yes, he was breaking and entering, but that was the least of his worries at the moment, "You're going to listen to me." He said as he made a move to take her arm. When she stepped back with a panicked look in her eyes, he stopped in his tracks.

He didn't know much about what happened when she was attacked in L.A. but now he was pretty sure they forced their way inside as well; not a good idea on his part as he was trying to win her back. He never thought he'd see the day that she wouldn't want him to touch her, "Please Buffy" he pleaded instead.

Buffy frowned at the sudden change in him; Angelus never begged. Glancing over at her broken security chain, she sighed, wondering how much the landlord was going to charge her to have it fixed; and more importantly; what was she going to put in front of her door at night when she slept to keep people out.

Back to the issue at hand; the large, dominating, demanding male standing before her. She could try pushing him out, but she'd be no match for his strength. She could try screaming but the second people saw Angelus, they would turn the other way. She could try running from her bedroom and using the momentum to pushing him out, but then he'd break the door… maybe she could try wrestling him out somehow.

Angelus saw the turmoil inside her; saw her eyeing the door and then eyeing him; no doubt contemplating how to get him out. He'd have liked if they could sit and talk this through but he could see that this was the only chance he was going to get, and he wasn't about to pass it up, "I know nothing I can say or do will make you understand how incredibly sorry I am that I doubted you. How sorry I am about what happened. You showed me your commitment and love more times than I could count and the first time you asked me to trust in you I didn't.

I should have known those men were lying; I should have known that you would never do what they accused you of. I'm sorry I didn't see through their lies and I'm sorry that I didn't trust my gut." His eyes pleaded with her, hoping to make her see just how guilty he felt about what happened, "I've caused you so much pain, probably more than I will ever realize and I know wounds like that don't heal easily, but please, let me make this right. Let me heal them for you."

Buffy could only stare at him, feeling sick to her stomach and elated all at the same time. He was sorry; why? How could he have changed his mind when he'd been so sure of her betrayal? Did he even know how much he was hurting her right now? That he was holding her heart in the palm of his hand and that he was squeezing it so tightly she could barely breathe? That she would never be able to fix herself and that she'd forever be a broken shell of her former self?

She berated herself for how foolish and naive she still was. Even now, after everything that happened she still wanted him. She still wanted to feel his arms around her, his body near her, heating hers with his own, "I…I don't…" she trailed off, not knowing what to say. She was at a total loss. Taking a few steps back, she flopped down on the sofa, her body going limp.

Angelus kneeled before her and took her hands in his, "Buffy I can't imagine my life without you. I'm so sorry for everything that happened, but please give me a change to make this right. I need you…Please, I love you." He said as he brought her fingers to his mouth and kissed them.

Buffy felt his lips against her hand, the caress so soft and love filled it broke her heart. It did brake her strongly erected walls she'd built herself. A sob tore from her throat and her eyes burned from the tears finally escaping; after holding them back for so long.

Angelus felt his heart break as he heard her first pained sob break free. How could he have done this to her? Those tears where for him…were because of him. When she pulled her hand from his grasp and placed them over her face he felt his own eyes sting, "God Buffy, I'm so sorry" he said as he pulled her into his chest. He felt his heart soar with relief when she allowed it. Turning her he sat down on the couch and settled her into his lap. He wrapped his arms tightly around her and just held her to him, reveling in the feeling of having her with him again.

Buffy hid her face in her hands as she felt the dam break. She tried stopping the tears but she had no control over it. Her heart constricted painfully, "I lost you." She said through her sobs, her body shaking from the force. "I lost you" she whispered again and he wasn't sure if she was talking to herself or to him.

Those words broke his heart into a million pieces. Hugging her tight against him he kissed her shoulder, the only place he could reach, "You didn't lose me; I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere." He said as he continued to rock her back and forth, comforting her.

They stayed like that for what felt like hours. Buffy's tears later soaking through his shirt and he didn't even wipe at his own, "I love you" he whispered into her ear when she finally started to quiet down.

Buffy felt her heart fill as she heard the words…it was like they were healing her. But was this really true? Was it really enough? "I didn't betray you to those men. I swear I don't know who they were." She said after a while.

Angelus frowned as he heard her speak. She still thought he believed those men, "I know you didn't. I know Spike set you up." When Buffy looked at him he felt victorious, "I know everything that happened. Spike confessed and he and those criminals have been taken care of. Tell me what happened at your apartment when you were attacked."

Buffy looked away, not wanting to revisit what happened that night. The fear she felt was too much to handle and she didn't wasn't to remember how scared she'd been.

Angelus saw her reluctance, but he needed to know. They needed to be honest with each other about what happened, "Buffy please, I need to know."

Buffy swallowed, placing her hand against his heart. It was her only way of knowing what his reaction was going to be. She couldn't sense his moods and emotions as he did hers but she had her own way of reading him; by placing her hand against his heart and feeling the tempo and beats, she could at least gauge some of his reactions. "After what happened at Wolfram and Hart Spike took me outside and told me he wanted me. He said I flaunted in front of him and that he always got what he wanted. He must have expected me to call him or something.

When I got home late after work that night, Spike and those men were waiting for me. I tried running away but he caught me. He…he tried to…" she swallowed and she felt Angelus' body stiffen beneath her; felt his heart speed up. Deciding to skip over that part, she went on, "I managed to get loose and I fought back. We struggled and I hit him in the face but he overpowered me. I passed out after he threw me around and the only thing I remember after that was waking up in the hospital."

Angelus could barely contain his anger and fear, his body shaking. Spike tried to rape her and then tried to kill her when she fought back. He couldn't believe how strong she was. He didn't know how she managed to fight back and then surviving.

Pulling her against his chest he hugged her to him, needing to feel her. He pressed his nose into her neck and tried inhaling her scent…if was faint but it was there. He needed to prove to himself that she was alive. "I'm so sorry Buffy…so sorry I didn't protect you. You can't know how incredibly sorry I am."

Buffy felt fresh tears sting her eyes. She wished he'd been there to protect her. Wished she'd never went home that night. Wished that lots of things had been different.

"I'll never let anything happen to you. I swear it." Angelus said into her hair, vowing to protect her even if the cost was his own life. He pulled away but fastened his lips against hers in a desperate kiss. Buffy closed her eyes at the feeling of having him touching her again, of kissing him again. She thought she'd never feel that again. Placing her hands on his shoulder she held on to him for dear life.

Angelus groaned as he felt her tongue stroking his. His body responded to hers instantly but he knew now was not the time. Pulling away he breathed hard as he tried to catch his breath. He leaned his forehead against hers and closed his eyes, soaking up the feeling of having her in his arms again, "Let's go home" he whispered.

Buffy's eyes flew open and she pulled away, "No…I can't…" she stammered as she shook her head. He wanted her to just forget about what happened? Wanted her to return and act normal? She couldn't just do that; she needed time.

Angelus frowned, not liking the panicked look on her face. At his questioning look Buffy swallowed, "I can't go back…not yet…I'm sorry but it's too soon." She knew she might be making a huge mistake refusing going back with him but she couldn't. The memories and fear was still too much and she needed time to deal with that.

Angelus nodded, understanding that it must be difficult for her. He knew it was a lot to ask of her to just go back to a place where she didn't feel safe, "Okay. You don't have to go back…yet." He saw the startled look on her face. "We'll work around this then. I understand you need time. I'll just have to work hard at persuading you to come home then." He was relieved when a ghost of a smile appeared on Buffy's face.

Angelus pulled her down for another kiss but kept it G-rated, not wanting to move too fast and scare her. With her still seated in his lap he leaned back on the cough and they both fell asleep soon after. Hours later he started awake and smiled as he saw Buffy will still seated in his lap; her eyes groggy from sleep. When she leaned towards him and placed a hesitant kiss on his lips, his heart rejoiced. He knew they still had a long way to go but they were starting to mend things between them.

Standing up and cradling her to him he moved to her bedroom but bumped his shin against the small end table, a curse escaped him but Buffy's soft chuckle made him forget all about the pain. When he saw the small bed he knew they weren't going to fit but that didn't bother him in the least. Laying down and pulling Buffy into his side he placed a loving kiss to her hair, "I'll stay with you for the next few days. We need to get you another apartment because you're not staying here."

Buffy giggled, "Yeah, I figured you owe me for breaking my security chain." That earned her a heartfelt laugh. She knew it would be futile to argue with him about the apartment. She'd allow him to get her one, but she was not giving up her job and she was adamant about taking things slow. If Angelus was willing to get her an apartment then he must be willing to follow the pace she set.

Angelus wrapped his arms around her, feeling happy and content for the first time in weeks. Having Buffy at his side and where she belonged was enough to send him into a dreamless sleep, "I love you." He said just before he drifted off.

Buffy looked at his face as his eyes drifted shut, placing a kiss on the arm that was wrapped around her, she whispered back, "I love you too Angelus." She soon followed him into sleep.

**THE END**


End file.
